The Seven Deadly Sins: The 8th Sin
by LifeDrained
Summary: An orphan boy is sucked into a portal that leads to the world of the Seven Deadly Sins. The problem is... He has no power. Follow his journey as he finds a way to survive in this new world, full of romance, humor, and boobies. Lots of boobies. Some OC's included. Also taking suggested OC's. Enjoy! Rated Teen for Language.
1. A New Beginning

**Hey, Guys! I'm gonna take a little break from the Crown of the Void for a little bit so I can keep up with this new story, which is a fanfiction for The Seven Deadly Sins. As always, Enjoy!**

Alexandre was running away. As an orphan, he circled through multiple parents, and he was done with all of them now. He stormed up the nearby mountains, his possessions in a backpack. He walked out of the town, disappeared up the mountain, and hoped he was never seen again. He walked almost to the peak of a cliff, when he felt a tugging sensation on his shirt. He turned around, and a purple portal was behind him, sucking him into it.

"Help!" He yelled.

He kept screaming and pulling, trying to escape, until the portal lost hold, and he fell to the ground and passed out. He woke up later, and the sun was setting.

"What the hell was that!?" He said to himself.

He looked around, watching through the tall trees, and he saw the top of a building about a mile away from him. He needed a place to stay. He started jogging in that direction. About 20 minutes later, he saw the sign in front of the building.

"No. No way!" Alexandre said out loud.

The sign read, "The Boar Hat".

"No, this has got to be a joke!" He said again.

He cracked open the door, and saw a pig waking up from its nap. It was pink, as all pigs are, with a 4 leaf clover on its backside.

"Wow. They even added a little Hawk too." Alexandre whispered.

Hearing its name, the pig woke, and looked at the crack at the door.

"Hello?" It asked.

"What?!" Alexandre said, opening the door the rest of the way.

"Who are you? The Boar Hat is already closed." Hawk responded.

"I know, but clearly I didn't come for a drink." Alexandre said to Hawk.

"Well, are you looking for someone?" The pig said to him.

"Um, who is here? Alexandre asked.

"Only one person is here, and he's a little asleep." Hawk said, gesturing to a mass at the table clearly sleeping. He was wearing a red button up shirt that didn't fit, with a crimson red cape around him. And he was really tall. He had a mug of booze in his hand.

"That's Ban!" Alexandre exclaimed.

"No, I'm trying to sleep!" Ban said. "Wait, who's callin' me?"

He stood up, with a little effort. He was clearly drunk, and his massive figure loomed over Alexandre.

"Holy shit. You really ARE tall!" Alexandre said.

"Who the hell are you?" Ban said.

"I'm Alexandre. I just need a place to spend the night."

"Well sure, but you'll have to sleep on the floor." He said.

"I guess that's fine. Where are the others?" Alexandre asked.

"That doesn't seem to be any of your business. What in the world is with that getup you've got there?" Ban asked, pointing at Alexandre's clothes.

"Well, it isn't really my business, but I'd really like to meet them. Also, it's kinda hard to explain." Alexandre replied.

"Wait for them to come back later tonight. Then you can meet them in the morning. I suggest you get some shuteye. Captain is probably gonna put you to work in the morning." Ban said. "I'm going back to sleep.

"Ok. Night Hawk, night Ban." Alexandre said, curling up on the floor. Before he knew it, he was asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night and walked outside to lie down. The hard floor just wasn't cutting it. He laid down in the soft grass and watched the stars until he fell asleep again.

The next morning, he awoke to a voice. Actually, multiple voices.

"He's kinda cute." Said a voice. It sounded female.

"Well... I don't know, I guess?" a male voice said, then sighed.

"He looks to be asleep. Should I wake him?" Another voice said.

"No, let him sleep, Gowther. He had a long day yesterday, from what I've heard." Said another female voice.

Alexandre heard more whispering.

"You said he's human, Hawk? He would be a fine test subject." Said yet another female voice.

"Aii! No test subject!" Alexandre said, jumping into the air and giving Merlin a look. She was wearing her signature outfit, a purple robe around her back, and not much else. It seemed like all of the Seven deadly sins were there, except for one...

"Well hello there! I heard you wandered into my bar and passed out cold. Sounds familiar, doesn't it, Elizabeth?" Meliodas said, nudging her with his elbow. He had blonde hair, and he was kinda short. He looked like a kid. "Ooh, boobies!" Meliodas exclaimed, and began groping Elizabeth. It made Alexandre a little uncomfortable.

"Um, sorry..." Elizabeth sighed.

Alexandre immediately recognized a strange presence. Nobody else seemed to feel it. It was probably Meliodas, Alexandre assumed.

"Well, how long are you staying here?" Escanor asked. He was a taller looking man. He was starting to get a little hot. Literally. He radiated a warm aura, and he was getting more muscular.

"Well, I was wondering if I could join you? I don't have a family, and how I got here is a really long story." Alexandre told them all.

"What is your ability?" Diane asked. She was even taller than Ban, by a long shot. She said so while playing with her brown hair.

"Um... I don't think I have one." Alexandre said. Everyone fell down.

"You have to have SOME ability." Gowther said.

"Well, I'll try an ability." Alexandre replied.

"Sacred Treasure, appear before me, your master! I call upon your power!" Alexandre exclaimed. Nothing happened.

"Well... Go, ability one!" Alexandre yelled.

Still, nothing happened.

"Damn, that sucks, I don't have an ability-" Andre was cut off as two lumps hit his head. Guess who found their Sacred Treasure. He fainted.

"First order of business, figure out what to do with him..." Meliodas said.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Seven Deadly Sins Fanfic!**


	2. A New Strength

**Here's the second chapter of the fanfic! Enjoy!**

Alexandre woke up with the other sins for training. They still had to focus on the current situation, which was that all of the Ten Commandments weren't eliminated yet. With Zeldris and the others still alive, Brittania was still in danger. They had to stop them before it was too late.

"Okay, there's another Gray Demon in Camelot. We need to kill it before it attacks the town. Merlin, Hawk's Mom, do your stuff!" Meliodas yelled.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and Alexandre was about to have his first Hawk's mom ride. It was really bumpy at first. He actually fell down. Then, they were on their way. Hawk's mom was soaring through the clouds. The massive green pig flew into Camelot, and the sins were ready to fight. Diane jumped down, reverting to her Giant form, before slamming into the ground, and began swinging at the Gray Demon with her huge Hammer. King floated down, and began swiping his fingers in all directions.

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol, 5th configuration, Increase!" King exclaimed.

The spear changed into hundreds, and all whistled through the air, heading right towards the beast. Ban leaped right on top of the Demon's head and began bashing into it with his Split Staff.

"Alright, my turn!" Meliodas yelled, jumping off of Hawk's mom. He delivered precise, powerful blows to the beast. The Demon knocked all of the other sins off of it. The sins were all fine, but then it attacked Meliodas. It used a huge blast of energy and launched it at Meliodas.

"Full Counter!" Meliodas exclaimed.

He knocked back the entire attack with double the power. The Demon was gone. The attack obliterated it. Its entire torso and head were nowhere to be found.

"Holy... Crap..." Alexandre stared in awe at the power of the sins. Escanor and Merlin didn't even join the fight. Meliodas could've taken down the monster by himself if he really wanted to. He came back with a dangerous smirk on his face, and his demon symbol was glowing. His lifted Lostvayne, and Elizabeth ran over to him and smothered him in her arms. She let go after about a minute, and when she did, Meliodas was crying.

"I'm sorry guys..." Meliodas said, wiping his tears. "So, what are we doing next?"

He said those words as if nothing had just happened. It was kinda creepy, the way he switched emotions like that so fast.

"Now, we have to figure out what these things are." Alexandre said, holding out the orbs that hit his head earlier. "What do they do?"

"You'll have to figure that out yourself. It's YOUR sacred treasure." Meliodas replied.

"Maybe if someone attacks you, they'll activate." King commented.

"I'm on it!" Meliodas said.

"But Not-!" King was interrupted as He appeared behind Alexandre and conked him on the head. It knocked him out and slammed him into the ground.

"Sir Meliodas! You hit him too hard!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran over to heal him.

"Ugh... What the hell did you do that for, Meliodas!" Alexandre exclaimed.

"I was seeing if they would activate if I attacked you. If it had been a normal slap, they wouldn't have activated unless it was real danger. And look, it worked." Meliodas said. He was right. The orbs were glowing now.

"Oh my... Those are... The orbs of Harmony and Discord! They are really rare! They pick who calls upon them to be their user! I couldn't get my hands on them because they were so expensive. You are definitely going to be my test subject, human." Merlin said, surprised.

"No!" Alexandre said back.

"Maybe... I could persuade you..." Merlin said as she began teasing Alexandre. Escanor watched jealously from a distance. Just before she was about to remove what little clothing she had, Alexandre stopped her.

"Stop! If you really want to experiment on me that badly, I'll go for a short checkup. A SHORT. CHECKUP. No soul stealing stuff. Got it?"

"Fine. Thank You." Merlin said, ending her teasing. Escanor's nose was bleeding.

"You really are some group, huh?" Alexandre commented.

"Hell yeah, we are! Who wants a drink?" Ban spoke up.

Suddenly Hawk's mom began to shake. Everyone ran outside to see the Ten Commandments. Well, the 8 Commandments. Fraudron and Galand were executed by the sins earlier.

"We have come to finish you all off-" Zeldris started.

"Yo, guys!" Meliodas said.

"MeLiODas! I thought I Killed you!" Estarossa exclaims. "How..."

"I'm ready to rematch you!" Meliodas said. "I told you we'd destroy you with everything we have. Well, here we are!"

"It's too bad..." Gloxina said.

"What are you talking about?" Ban replied.

"We know your weakness, Meliodas." Gloxina said. "We also came to release the rest of the Demon Clan. Princess Elizabeth of Liones, you're coming with us."

"No!" Meliodas said, charging them all. Everyone else attacked. This time, they had an even match up. Gilthunder and Howzer took one Commandment, and the other sins the rest. Elizabeth, Alexandre, and Hawk watched the battle.

The area around Hawk's mom was destroyed by the overwhelming power of the Seven Deadly Sins versus The Ten Commandments.

"What can we do!?" Alexandre said to Elizabeth.

"Nothing, really. We just watch the battle unfold. We will help when asked and when necessary." Elizabeth just smiled.

Alexandre gave her a look. She just smiled back.

"They'll win this time." Elizabeth exclaimed." You have to believe in them."

Meliodas and Estarossa clashed, countering each other's attacks. Merlin and Melascula battle it out magically, using all manners of spells and tricks. Monspeet and King trade hits, King using all configurations for Chastiefol. Drole and Diane each use all of their earth shattering abilities. Ban and Derieri punch and kick each other, using all of their power. Gilthunder and Howzer use their combined attacks to attempt to take down Zeldris. Slowly, the sins start to get overpowered. Then, all of the Commandments used a combined attack on Elizabeth.

"No!" They all cry. They are too busy dealing with the Commandments to stop the attack. Meliodas tries to block the attack, but Zeldris and Melascula hold him back. He loses control of his wrath and goes all out on the two Commandments.

Alexandre jumps in the way of the attack Just in time.

He is blasted off of Hawk's mom, and he continues to hold his arms in a cross formation, blocking the attack from Elizabeth to himself. The attack slams him far into the ground. The bright light stops, and Alexandre is in the ground. You can see through his entire torso. He is covered in blood. The crimson liquid jets from his mouth and nose, spilling everywhere. He tries to cough, but he has no lungs to cough with.

"No!" Elizabeth jumps from Hawk's mom, and she grows white wings. She floats down to the ground, grabs a stick, and slits her wrist with it. She pours the blood around Alexandre's wound and into his mouth.

"I need more blood!" She screams. The other sins disengage and come to Alexandre's aid. They all slit their wrists and do the same thing Elizabeth did. Alexandre stopped breathing before they could finish. The last thing he sees is Meliodas pouring blood into his mouth.

Alexandre opens his eyes. He tries to speak, but no sound comes out. He can't sit up either. He just kind of lays there, waiting for something to happen. Then, he hears a sound. It's shoes on the wooden floor. In walks Elizabeth, and seeing him awake, runs to him.

"How do you feel?" She asks.

Alexandre tries once again to speak, but to no avail.

"You haven't spoken in a while. You've been out of commission for a month." Elizabeth says.

Alexandre's eyes widen. A whole month?! He was surprised he was even alive, but a whole month!

Alexandre tries to talk one more time, and a weird sound comes out. He tries again.

"Th...Than...Thank...You..." Alexandre croaked.

"You're very welcome. You saved my life." Elizabeth said. She looked like an angel. Her white wings protruded from her back still. Her white hair flowed over her shoulders. She looked beautiful.

"I... Can see... that..." Alexandre struggles.

"Here. Let me help you up. You can see the others." Elizabeth says.

Alexandre and Elizabeth make it downstairs.

"Hey, Alexandre. How ya doing?" Meliodas asks.

"O...Okay" Alexandre replies. He winces. It hurts to speak. He looks down at his torso. There is a huge scar that covers his entire torso. There are hundreds of white bandages around him.

"You're pretty banged up. Try to walk to me." Meliodas says.

Alexandre shuffles towards him. He trips, and before he hits the floor, the two orbs swoop in from the air and stablize him, lifting him up and holding him there. They are crackling with electricity and energy.

"What!?" Alexandre exclaims." I wish I had healing powers like ban... Then I could heal a hell of a lot...faster."

Then, the wounds start super healing. He feels his lungs and other internal organs grow back fully.

"What the hell!?" Alexandre exclaims.

By then, everyone crowded around him.

"That really is cool. You have the same ability as me." Ban said.

"No... Let me try something." Alexandre said. He started concentrating. He began to looked down at his hands and clothing. He was white!"

"It's King!" King yelled. "He's me!"

"That means..." Alexandre said." Spirit Spear Chastiefol, first configuration, Spirit Spear!"

A second Chastiefol appeared, ready to be used.

"What the HELL!?" King exclaimed.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of The Seven Deadly Sins: The 8th Sin. Have a good day/night!**


	3. A New Life

**Happy Belated Halloween everyone! This chapter is gonna be a fusion of the two stories I'm writing. I'm starting with the Lucario fanfic, so If you wanna skip right to the Seven Deadly Sins fanfic, watch for the Story Transition. I'll try to work with this just for this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

Andre woke up in the morning for school. Things in school were doing okay. He was learning a bit about Pokemon too. He was walking down the hallway when he saw a paper on the floor. It was a flyer for an old club.

"Master your Aura to become number one in our Aura Boxing competitions!" It said.

"Hmm... Maybe I could show up. I'd be a total newbie, but maybe Lucario and I could get stronger with this. Lucario, I choose you!" Andre said as he released Lucario from its Poke Ball.

"Look at this." Andre said.

"Lucario!" Lucario responded, nodding its head.

"You wanna try it? Ok, let's go after school.

 **Story Transition**

Alexandre and the sins were all eating breakfast one morning.

"Ban, you make the best scraps!" Hawk exclaimed, chowing down on the leftover food.

"Thanks, Master. Glad you like it." Ban replied. "So, Cap'n, what are we gonna do today to catch the Ten Commandments? I'm just itchin' for a fight!"

"Well, Ban. Now that you ask, I think we'll lay low for a minute while Alexandre heals. We need to look into those orbs and how they work. Didn't Merlin want to conduct an experiment real quick? I think it'd be nice to find out if Alexandre really does have an ability." Meliodas suggested.

"Yes, that's correct. When we're finished eating, I'll take him to my room and I can do a quick checkup." Merlin responded.

"Well, I'm done, so let's just get this over with..." Alexandre said.

 **Story Transition**

Andre walked down the hallway to the gym. He walked inside and three kids were already there. They also had Lucario, and gawked when he walked in.

"Isn't that the kid that beat up Jason about a month ago? I hear Jason doesn't even go to lunch anymore!" One kid whispered.

"Dang. That means the lunchroom is his turf. I wouldn't want to go against him." Another kid says.

There was one girl. It was that Gamer Girl from before! She was here, and she had a Lucario!

"Oh. You're here. I guess We are gonna be against each other." Gamer Girl said.

"What do you mean? Where's the coach or whoever watches us?" Andre replied.

"He'll be here in a bit. We warm up ourselves." Gamer Girl said, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh no..." Andre said.

 **Story Transition**

"Take off your clothes." Merlin said, nonchalantly.

"What?! Like hell I'm gonna do that! No way!" Alexandre snapped back.

"Then I'll restrain you and do it myself." Merlin said.

"Nope. I'm good." Alexandre said.

After he stripped down to his underwear, already blushing, Merlin inspected him. She used doctors equipment and looked in his ears, eyes, and mouth. She looked up and down at his body one more time.

"You're packing quite a bit of magic..." Merlin said, snickering.

"Shut up." Alexandre replied.

"Well, just one more thing to do." Merlin aid as she walked toward him...

 **Story Transition**

Andre and Gamer Girl were at opposite sides of the Gym, prepared to battle. Both of their Lucario were ready.

"Go, Lucario, use Metal Claw!" Gamer Girl yelled.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Andre said.

Lucario blasted an aura sphere at Gamer Girl's Lucario. Her Lucario slashed the sphere with metal claw, and the sphere disappeared.

"Lucario, get closer!" Gamer Girl commanded.

"Lucario, use Cyclone Kick!" Andre yelled.

Lucario spun as Gamer Girl's Lucario got close. The kick blasted Her Lucario, stopping the attack and knocking it back.

"This is over!" Gamer Girl said. She tapped her Z-bracelet.

"Use All Out Pummeling!" Gamer Girl screamed.

Lucario charged a powerful attack and charged Andre's Lucario.

"Lucario no!" Andre yelled.

 **Story Transition**

"Meliodas, I've always wondered... how are you so strong? Did you obtain your power from an outside source, like Ban, or were you born with that power? Or are you something different... Something like... " King asked.

"I thought we already discussed this while we were in the cave, King." Meliodas said.

"Yeah, but we didn't get to finish." King pressed.

"Alright King, please stop." Alexandre said.

"This isn't any of your business, Alexandre. I know something you don't." King replied.

"Actually, I do know." Alexandre responded. "You wanna know if Meliodas is a demon or not, or if he'd betray us. Since he knows so much about the demon race, and is exceptionally strong. Also, he doesn't seem like a human, fairy, or giant. That's the only other option. As for his ulterior motive, there is none. If he wanted to betray us, he would have done it already. Also, he's sacrificed a lot for all of us. If he were really meaning to hurt us, we would've found out by now."

"Woah." King said.

"Yeah, woah is right." Meliodas said. "Can you guys step outside for a minute? I need to talk to Alexandre, alone."

After everyone cleared out, Meliodas picked a seat next to Alexandre.

"What all do you know about me?" Meliodas asked.

"Well, I know you're a demon. It's obvious. The mark on your head. I know that Estarossa and Zeldris are your brothers." Alexandre said.

Meliodas' eyes widened.

"I'm not done. I know something not even your best friends know about. I know... I know that Elizabeth is the reincarnation of Liz." Alexandre said camly.

"How!" Meliodas yelled, grabbing Alexandre by the neck. "You don't joke with me about that, dammit! You don't even know what she looks like! Father, you stop this right now!"

Alexandre transformed into Liz. Her red shoulder length hair, her blue eyes, her uniform, all of it. Meliodas let go of Alexandre's neck.

"How... How do you know? Elizabeth can't-" Meliodas started.

"She can't know that she's a reincarnation, or she'll die in three days. I know." Alexandre replied.

"How can you know all of this?" Meliodas asked.

"Because..." Alexandre said, flexing a red mark on his left hand with a human face on it. Meliodas' eyes widened to saucers. Alexandre grinned. Merlin had helped a lot. "I am the one who you saved a month ago, the one that you took in as one of your very own. I pledge my life to this cause, Meliodas. I am a member of The Seven Deadly Sins, and I am the human sin of Desire, Alexandre!"

 **Story Transition**

The two Lucario clashed in the air, on the ground, and anywhere else possible. They were flying through the air, delivering fast punches, kicks and other powerful moves.

"Void Crown Form!" Andre yelled.

Lucario changed and dashed at the other Lucario, attacking with faster blows than ever.

"Ultimate Form!" Andre yelled.

Lucario changed again.

"Z-move Time! Totally overkill, but so cool! Brawling Thunder Scythe!"

Lucario charged a super powerful move, aimed right at Gamer Girl and her Lucario. She had lost. Just before Lucario attacked, a man's voice yelled.

"STOP!"

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Have a good day/ night, and I'll catch you all later!**


	4. The Power of The Heart

**Enjoy!**

Alexandre puffed as he battled the Gray Demon. It was winning this fight, but he could turn it around.

"Alright, let's do this." Alexandre said to himself. The branding on his hand began to glow.

He started feeling new organs in his body. His blood began pumping faster, and his skin paled. In a poof, he was Meliodas. He leaped at the demon and disappeared. He reappeared at the demon's stomach and stabbed as hard as possible. Purple blood shot out the back of the demon.

"One heart down, six to go!" Alexandre cried, leaping again. He appeared again at the demon's head, and decapitated it. The head went spinning into the ground, bouncing backwards. He leaped back down to one of the hearts and slashed it. The demon recalled its head and charged a powerful blast at Alexandre.

"Full Counter!" Alexandre exclaimed, bouncing back the attack full blast. It rocked the beast and knocked out three more hearts.

"Almost done!" Alexandre said.

"You're doing amazing, me!" Meliodas cried from Hawk's mom.

"Alright, new idea!" Alexandre said, changing into King. "Chastiefol, fifth configuration, Increase!" Alexandre exclaimed.

The blades whistled through the air into the demon's last hearts. Each blade hit with deadly accuracy, piercing every heart. The beast roared as it fell to its knees, defeated.

"Chastiefol, Bumblebee!" Alexandre cried, and Chastiefol began spinning quickly. Alexandre waved his fingers through the air, directing Chastiefol. It decapitated the Gray Demon once again, silencing it forever. Then, a huge sphere of energy blasted past Alexandre's head, decimating a nearby mountain.

"Wow, you did great work taking out a demon. Guess it won't be so easy to kill you. I thought I killed you with our combined attack, but we thought we killed Meliodas too. Anyway, we're back!" Estarossa said with a smirk.

"Guys, The Ten Commandments are here!" Meliodas yelled. The Sins burst out of the Boar Hat, weapons gleaming, ready to fight.

"Merlin, get Hawk's mom and the Tavern outta here!" Meliodas yelled.

With a snap, Merlin and Hawk's mom disappeared. Then, the battle begun. The 8 remaining commandments vs. the sins.

Alexandre ran up to King, who was Battling Gloxinia. Both Spirit Spears crashed together, sparks flying.

"Let me help out!" Alexandre yelled, summoning Chastefol.

"Woah! You didn't change into me this time!" King exclaimed.

"Alright, Chastiefol, fifth configuration, Increase!" Alexandre yelled.

"Chastiefol, Guardian!" King exclaimed.

Together, the weapons attacked, overwhelming Gloxinia. Then Gray Lord cast a pushing spell, blasting King and Alexandre backwards.

"I gotcha!" Diane yelled as she stepped in front of them. They landed on her humongous, soft boobies.

"Guys, hurry up! You can't spend the whole battle in my cleavage!" Diane yelled.

"Sorry!" They both yelled, blushing. They flew back up, and Merlin reappeared.

"Sorry I was late. I was arguing with Hawk. He wouldn't let me leave. He wanted to come, so I brought him." Merlin said. "Let me take care of that."

"Nooo! Not again!" Gray Lord screamed as it was sucked back into the vial. One commandment down, seven to go.

"Later! Gotta run!" Alexandre yelled as he ran to help Meliodas, who was fighting Estarossa.

Meliodas and Estarossa were trading extreme blows, knocking each other back. They were equally matched. Alexandre was going to fix that.

"Sup!" Alexandre said as Meliodas. "Looks like you're holding your own against my clone!"

"What!? No, this can't be. I know of your abilities. Don't try to fool me, boy." Estarossa said.

"Damn, you got me." Alexandre said, reverting to his normal form.

"What!?" Hawk said, looking at Alexandre. "His power level is 1200, his magical level is 1300, and his spirit is 1300 as well! That makes his total power level... 3800! It's higher than mine!" Hawk squealed.

"Look, man. I'm in no mood for games. I'm gonna kill you right now, whether you like it or not." Alexandre said.

"You can't! You hate me, you must! And you can't attack me if you do." Estarossa said.

"Well, about that..." Alexandre said as he started to glow blue. New tattoos appeared, adorning his entire body. Mixed in with all the tattoos were all of the brandings of the Seven deadly Sins."I forgot to add a bit to my bio, Captain. My second sin, deception, allows me to override any of your abilities and all magic. So, see ya later."

Alexandre dashed forward, punching Estarossa as hard as he could into the ground. The demon blasted through layers of rock, about a kilometer down.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Hawk screamed. "His power level is 4200 now!"

"I hate you for all you've done. You killed Meliodas! Well, you tried. You tried to kill me! Now, I'm gonna stop you. No, I'm gonna kill you." Alexandre yelled down the crater.

"Damn! That's pretty cool!" Meliodas said, laughing as he high-fived Alexandre.

Estarossa leaped out of the crater, and attacked again. He summoned swords and charged Alexandre.

"What the hell? Did you not listen to a fucking word I just said?" Alexandre sighed. "That was a waste of breath. Full Counter." Alexandre said as he changed into Meliodas.

"That won't help. Only magic attacks can be-" Estarossa was cut off as he was blasted back down into the crater.

"Don't underestimate the power of the sins of Desire and Deception!" Alexandre exclaimed.

Smoke billowed from Estarossa's second crater. Zeldris floated down, having temporarily defeated Ban. He lay in six pieces on the ground.

"He was annoying. Anyway, what's going on here?" Zeldris said.

Meliodas zoomed forward, headbutting Zeldris. He slammed into a tree.

"Well, later!" Alexandre yelled, running to Diane, who was battling Monspeet.

"Need some help?" Alexandre yelled to the Giant.

"Yeah, thanks!" Diane replied. "What the hell happened to you!?" She yelled.

"Long story. Might wanna back up, Diane." Alexandre warned.

"Umm... ok." She responded.

She stepped back, and Monspeet saw Alexandre, back in human form, but still glowing.

"Ooh! An extra soul! Nice snack! They should know not to bring a human to a fight-" Monspeet was cut off as he was put in a similar crater to Estarossa.

"Shut the hell up." Alexandre said. "We don't need that extra dialogue."

"Go, Alexandre!" Diane yelled.

Alexandre picked Monspeet up by the robe. He drop-kicked him into the sky. He put a hand over his eyes. "That looks like a home run. Later." Alexandre said as he dashed off.

The fighting area was in ruins. The sins versus the commandment were really roughing up the land. By the near end of the battle, the Commandments and the Sins were all gathered at the battlefield, at a standstill.

"Here, let me heal you guys." Gloxinia said as he used his Moon Rose.

"Ditto." Alexandre said. He transformed into Gloxinia. He copied his appearance and strength.

"Droplet of Life." Both said as they used Spirit Spear Basquiosk to heal their comrades.

"I'm really tired. I don't think we can beat them." Diane said.

"We have to!" Meliodas yelled.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of your crap." Alexandre said. "I'm done with you guys terrorizing Britannia! Time to go overkill. I summon, Sacred Weapon of the Universe! The weapon forged by all races to maintain balance! I call on my true Sacred treasure, Libra Soluna!"

The two orbs of Discord and Harmony started swirling in a circle, crackling with electricity. Merlin's Sacred Treasure also began to join the others. A portal opened, and a gleaming black sword appeared from the void. It had a sharp silver blade, with the Yin-Yang symbol on the handle. There was a crescent moon in the blade's base, near the handle. Inside the crescent moon, a bright sun blazed.

"Meliodas... you ready?" Alexandre said.

"Anytime!" Meliodas replied.

"Let's do this..."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Share this story around, and Have a good day/night!**


	5. The Defeat of the Foe

**Hey, guys and girls! This is the second part of the 4th chapter. Enjoy!**

"You ready, Meliodas?" Alexandre asked.

"Anytime!" Meliodas replied.

"Let's do this." Alexandre said.

Alexandre and Meliodas both charged Estarossa. Alexandre changed into Meliodas, and they all cloned themselves. There were ten Meliodas on the field! They all attacked, jumping and slashing, cutting and slicing. Estarossa eventually eliminated all the clones. Alexandre and Meliodas were the only ones left.

"Blackout!" Estarossa yelled, throwing a black hole with dark magic inside at them. Meliodas and Alexandre ran back, dodging the black hole.

"I've got an idea!" Alexandre said. "Hit the black hole at me!" Alexandre exclaimed.

Meliodas ran in front of the black hole.

"Full Counter!" He yelled, blasting it at Alexandre.

"Full Counter!" Alexandre said, changing into Meliodas. "Hit it back again!"

"Full Counter!" Meliodas yelled.

"Full Counter!"

"Full Counter!"

"Last One! FULL COUNTER!" Alexandre screamed, blasting the huge black hole, 20 times stronger than the original, back at Estarossa. There was a huge explosion. The dust cloud billowed from the crater in the ground. Estarossa lay at the bottom, defeated.

"I thought I told you all not to underestimate me." Alexandre said with a smirk. He leaped into the air, high above the stunnned group of commandments.

"Equilibrium Slash!" Alexandre exclaimed as he slashed in a huge arc at the 8 commandments. The slash slammed into the ground. The commandments all dodged the attack, but if it had hit, that would have defeated them all.

"Justice Purge! Begone, evil spirits!" Alexandre screamed, as the constellation Libra flashed behind him. A huge pulse of white light burst out of his chest, and soared through the air, aimed at the commandments. They all ran. This was similar power to the one that bound them to the seal. The light crashed through everything in its way, honing down on the demons.

"Blackout!" Estarossa and Zeldris yelled. They crushed the light with the darkness, but it blasted right through. It slowed and weakened the light, but didn't stop it. The light slammed into a nearby mountain before disappearing.

"The light of our strength will pass through any darkness!" Alexandre yelled. He sprinted at Monspeet. "I'll defeat you all myself!" Alexandre screamed as his sword began to change. The sword straightened and elongated. The handle was the same crescent moon and sun. The Yin-Yang symbol was in the base of the sword, and it glowed blue and green. The tip of the sword had a black flame. He slashed Monspeet, cutting him in half. He did the same to Derrieri. He leaped up onto Drole's head. He slashed off all four of his large arms. He jumped back down and disappeared. He reappeared, running as fast as he could, disappearing and reappearing, running in a circle around the commandments. It created a black and blue hemisphere. The hemisphere zapped and crackled with electricity. The sins had all jumped into the sphere to fight. Diane and Drole were using their full strength, smashing into each other with rocks and other earth metals. Ban and Derrieri punched and kicked each other, getting stronger and stronger with every blow. Meliodas and Estarossa slammed into each other, slashing at each other like no tomorrow. King and Gloxinia's Spirit Spears clashed once again. The two fairy kings fighting with everything they had. Escanor and Monspeet traded hits, Monspeet using his dark magic, Escanor with his divine axe. Zeldris and Merlin fought each other without mercy, not holding back.

"This is over! JUSTICE PURGE!" Alexandre screamed as his sacred treasure orbs zoomed up to his sword. They started spinning so fast they were almost invisible. The electricity pouring from the orbs made Alexandre hair stand up on end. The sword started glowing. The sun covered the whole sword with the crescent moon on the tip of the sword. The handle was the Yin-Yang symbol, and patterns adorned the sword. The patterns were similar to Alexandre's blue glowing tattoos. It was beautiful. He pointed the sword at the commandments. The bright white light blasted full speed out of the tip of the sword and at the commandments. This time, they had nowhere to go. The sphere wouldn't let them escape. It was an upgraded version of the perfect cube.

"Oh, Fuck-" The ten commandments said as they were blown up. The light flashed through the air, and the commandments were sent flying through the sky. In a twinkle of light, they were gone. The ten commandments were defeated.

"So, who wants a drink?" Alexandre asked.

 **Hey, all! Hope you enjoyed this mini chapter, and I'll update the story in about a week. Wish you all a good day/night, and I'll see y'all later!**


	6. A Relaxing Day

**Hey, all! Just letting you all know that there might be an actual schedule for the stories, instead of just posting willy-nilly. So for the Lucario fanfiction, probably every other Thursday. For the Seven Deadly Sins fanfic, probably over the weekends at some point. Anyways, enjoy!**

The gang was all ready to restore order. So far, the group consisted of Meliodas, Elizabeth, King, Diane, Ban, Merlin, Gowther, Alexandre, Hawk, Gilthunder, Howzer, and Hawk's mom. Currently, as they trekked through the snowy mountains, they came across a spring. The air and grass around the spring were much warmer than the surrounding land.

"How about we stop here and rest for today?" Meliodas offered.

"I'm cool with it." Alexandre said.

"Can we go swimming, Captain?" Diane asked.

"Sure!" Meliodas replied.

"Yay!" Diane exclaimed. She jumped off Hawk's mom and started running to a second spring, with one side covered by dense forest. "Girls have one spring, guys have another!" Diane yelled before she disappeared behind the trees.

"Guess I'll join her. Elizabeth, are you coming?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. Sounds fun!" Elizabeth responded.

Everyone was having a fun time. The guys started grilling food, and they were eating and drinking on their side. The girls were doing their own thing on the other side, relaxing in the sauna and splashing in the water.

"Hey guys, come on over here." Meliodas whispered to Alexandre and King.

"What is it?" Alexandre asked.

"Wanna see some girls?" Meliodas asked.

The boys walked through the dense forest towards the sound of water and the girls. They almost got to the second spring when King ran into a purple barrier.

"Damn! That hurt!" King exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"There's a perfect cube here. Merlin must have put it up. I've gotta get through it." Meliodas said.

"I'm on it." Alexandre said.

"Absolute Cancel." He said, and the Perfect Cube vanished.

"Woah. You didn't need to transform into Merlin to do that?" Meliodas questioned.

"The same thing happened with the last battle with the Ten Commandments." King said. "He used Chastiefol without turning into me.

"Ladies first." Alexandre said, pointing the way for Meliodas and King. Meliodas hit Alexandre on the head as he walked by. King floated silently after them. They walked past a bush, then walked backwards a few steps. They hit the jackpot. Merlin was tanning on the beach in a swimsuit. Her eyes were covered with a cloth.

"I think it's funny," Alexandre said, shaking his head. "That Merlin's swimsuit covers more than her actual outfit."

"Yeah." King said. The guys could only see Merlin. Diane and Elizabeth were nowhere to be found. "There she is!" King exclaimed as he pointed to a huge boulder in the middle of the water. They could see Diane's head over the rock. They guessed Elizabeth was with her too. They walked along the beach out of sight, until they could clearly see Diane and Elizabeth. Their backs were turned to them. But... they weren't wearing anything.

"Hey, why don't they have their swimsuits on? Not even a bikini?!" Alexandre exclaimed.

"Are we actually going to peek from here?" King asked, with no response. "Is that okay? Is that okay, fine, alright?!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, who's peeking? Listen, King. If you have the thought and intention of peeking, it makes you a pervert. If not, and you join the fray, it make you an actor." Meliodas explained.

"So that means..." King started.

"Let's try and open the nude colored world with some nude colors of our own!" Meliodas yelled as he leaped into the air, stripping and diving into the water naked.

"WHA!?" KIng and Alexandre exclaimed.

"Sorry for intrudin'!" Meliodas said to the girls, swimming with only his head above the water.

"S-Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth exclaimes covering herself with her arms. Diane does the same.

"It's the captain!" Diane exclaimed. "What a perv! Don't look!"

"Hey King, Alexandre, come on over!" Meliodas yells to them. He grabs Elizabeth, and she screams.

"King?" Diane says.

"Don't fret. I'm protecting you so that you won't be seen." Meliodas said to Elizabeth.

"Umm..." Elizabeth says as she blushes.

"Yes! I'm coming in right no-" King said in his fat human form, with his nose bleeding, taking his clothes off, as he's cut off by Diane's scream.

"Pervert! Ground Gladius!" Diane yells as she summons columns of earth and blasts King into the sky. There is a twinkle in the sky, and King is gone.

"Woah." Alexandre says. His shirt is off, but he's not taking anything else off.

"You're guilty too! I thought Merlin put up a perfect cube before we got in the water!" Diane yelled.

"I did." Merlin said. She was floating over the spring, and she looked angry.

"Shit. She caught us." Alexandre said.

"Did we interrupt your tan? You can get back to that." Meliodas said.

"How did you get in here? I put up a Perfect Cube. How did you get in?" Merlin asked.

"Well... about that..." Alexandre said.

"It was you, wasn't it? Come here." Merlin commands.

"No! You're not my mom! You can't-" Alexandre is cut off as Merlin appears in front of him and slaps him in the face. The slap rings out throughout the spring.

"OW!" Alexandre says as he rubs the huge slap mark on his face.

"That was for all of you. You're lucky you're our captain, Meliodas. You would've gotten the same thing." Merlin said.

"Alright, mom." Meliodas says.

"She hits like a mom!" Alexandre says. Merlin lifts her hand again, and Alexandre flinches.

"Now, as I was asking, I just wanted to check your power levels. After the fight I saw, it looked to be about 4300. It was going to keep rising until today. Give me your hand." Merlin asks.

Alexandre jets his hand out for her. He wasn't about to get slapped again.

"Your power level..." Merlin says. "... Is 50000."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Like I said, I'm gonna try balancing the two stories. Anyways, have a good day/night, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Training Day

**Enjoy!**

"Your power level..." Merlin said. "... is 50,000."

"What?!" Alexandre exclaimed.

"Your Magical Power is 20,000. Your Strength is 20,000 as well. That leaves your spirit, with 10,000. I might as well explain your abilities, too." Merlin said. "Your first ability, Transform, allows you to turn into whatever living being you wish. It takes that being's power levels and adds it to your own. You also can ascend to a form in which you have blue glowing tattoos, your power level goes up by about 10,000, and you summon your other weapon. Your other abilities are yet to be discovered, but you look pretty strong to me." Merlin commented.

"Well, damn. Only one thing left to do!" Alexandre exclaimed.

"And what's that?" Meliodas asked.

"Battle you all to see who is the strongest of all of us!" Alexandre yelled.

After everyone returned to Hawk's mom, they were ready to sleep and continue traveling the next day. Honestly, they didn't have anywhere to go. They already defeated the Ten Commandments, at least for now. The only thing left to do was find them, bring them back to Liones, and bring them to Justice. Until then, Alexandre still had to master his power and find his other abilities to reach his full potential.

"Well, let's start training! Elizabeth, your druid powers need to be enhanced, so you can heal as fast as Gloxinia. Diane, your earth abilities should also enhance. What you did with King and the others back there was pretty cool. Meliodas, we need to figure out how to settle your Demon problem. I'm sorry, but Elizabeth and I smothering you in our titties isn't going to work every time." Alexandre said.

"I think it should." Meliodas replied.

"Whatever, pervert. This is serious. What if you turn on us?" Alexandre said.

"That shouldn't happen. But if it does, you two both combining your boobie magic should help." Meliodas said with a smile.

"Then I'll just do this." Alexandre said. "I hate pulling this card, but..." Alexandre said as he turned into Gowther.

"Captain... I'm going to do lewd things with you. Let's go to the bedroom-" Alexandre said as Gowther before he was cut off by Ban.

"Holy fuck! I can't stand that! Stop it! I will kill you for that! Don't do that ever again!" Ban exclaimed. Meliodas was holding his stomach.

"Nuh uh. None of that. Okay, We'll try to figure something out." Meliodas said.

"Wait... Do you see that?" Diane said to King.

"What?" King replied.

"Look!" Diane said, pointing at Alexandre.

"What?" Alexandre said.

"Yeah, I see it!" King exclaimed.

"What do ya see?" Ban said.

"It looks like..." King whispered into Ban's ear.

"Shit. It does." Ban said.

"Could someone explain to me what the fuck is going on?!" Alexandre yelled.

"Captain, is he..." Ban said.

"Oh! No, he's not." Meliodas replied.

"What the fuck is it!?" Alexandre yelled.

"They think you're a demon, like me." Meliodas said calmy.

"Why? Why do they think that?" Alexandre asked.

"You're eyes. Only you and I can glow different colors like that, and your eyes are dark." Meliodas responded.

"Oh. No, I'm not a demon." Alexandre said.

"Look at your eyes, though." Meliodas said, holding up a mirror.

Alexandre looked. His dark brown eyes looked back at him. He stared at himself for a minute, and then, his eyes changed color. It was only for a second, but when he blinked, they were normal again.

"Did you guys see that?" He asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Guess it was my imagination. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. Night, guys." Alexandre said.

The next morning, Alexandre woke up early. He was going to battle one of the sins. Whoever was awake other than Merlin. She was going to set it up. She summoned a perfect cube and teleported Alexandre in it.

"Your opponents have arrived!" Merlin exclaimed.

Ban stepped out of the Boar Hat.

"Cool! I'm battling Ban! Okay, I've got a good strategy ready." Alexandre said.

Then, King walked outside. Then Diane, then Escanor, then Gowther. Then... Meliodas.

"Wait... am I battling... all of them!?" Alexandre exclaimed.

"No! Of course not! At least, not all of us at once." Merlin replied.

"Oh, shit." Alexandre replied.

"Well, you get to pick who you get to fight first. If you can get them down for more than ten seconds, you win. If they kill you, then they win." Merlin said.

"It's not like my odds would have gotten any better." Alexandre said. "I'm not even surprised."

"Well, they won't kill you. They'll get you close though, so good luck." Merlin said.

"Well, I have to pick one of them. So... I choose..." Alexandre said. "Gowther. I'll battle you first."

"Okay. We can battle tomorrow." Gowther replied.

"Well, anyone wanna help me train?" Alexandre offered.

"I can help you train a little, but I have to attend dinner with King Barta. Sorry." Elizabeth said.

"No, it's okay. Do what you need to do. Anyone else?" Alexandre said.

"I can help!" Meliodas said.

"Alright. Cool!" Alexandre responded.

"First, run a few laps around the tavern." Meliodas commanded.

"I guess I'll go with you. I don't have anything better to do." King said.

"Umm... okay..." Alexandre said as he started running. He was on his fifth lap, when he ran around a tree and into something squishy. It was really big.

"What is this?" Alexandre thought to himself. He started squeezing the squishy thing in front of him.

King stopped, his nose gushing blood. Alexandre had just ran into Diane. She was on her knees, looking into the tavern. Alexandre had ran right into her butt.

"Wha-" Alexandre mumbled. He took a few steps back.

"Diane, what are you doing?" Alexandre asked.

"What are you doing, Alexandre? Merlin ran out of tiny pills, so I have to stay big for today until she can make more. I was looking into the tavern because I can't go in there, but then I felt something squishing my butt!" Diane exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. I was running laps around the tavern. Meliodas is helping me train for tomorrow." Alexandre responded.

"Oh. Speaking of you, can I ask you something?" Diane asked. "It's really personal, just between you and me." She added. "Come a little closer."

King's heart started racing. What was Diane doing?! Did she like Alexandre? Well, even if she did, it wouldn't be either one of their faults. He should have told Diane while he had the chance. His mind was spinning. Diane blushed, and she and Alexandre's faces were getting closer and closer. Just before King screamed, Diane whispered something in Alexandre's ear. Alexandre laughed, scratching his head.

"Of course!" Alexandre replied to Diane. Her blush disappeared, and she started smiling.

"Thanks, Xandre!" Diane replied.

"Wait, what?" King questioned. "Did something big happen?"

"Yes! Alexandre and I became... Best Friends! I gonna call him Xandre now!" Diane exclaimed.

"Wait, that's it?" King asked.

"Yeah." Alexandre said to King. "Don't worry."

"Oh. Thanks?" King said back.

"Okay, talk to you guys later! I'm gonna go find Merlin!" Diane exclaimed as she walked towards the castle of Liones.

"It's okay, King. I don't like Diane. She's all yours." Alexandre said once she was out of earshot. "Guess I'll just have to be single forever." Alexandre added as he traced his finger along his cheek, indicating a tear. Then he smiled. "Just kiddin'!"

"Oh. That's nice to know." King replied.

"Well, I'm gonna keep training. You don't have to follow me anymore. Catch ya later!" Alexandre xclaimed as he continued running laps.

Alexandre did all sorts of physical and magical training. He worked on his transformations some more, too. He was getting better and better. The only thing out of place was when he was having a drink in the nearby creek, and when he saw his reflection, his eye did the same thing it did the previous day. It flashed and sparkled, and when he blinked, it disappeared.

"Huh." Alexandre said.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If possible, please spread the story around, it would be greatly appreciated! Anyways, have a good day/night, and I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	8. The Battle Begins!

Enjoy!

Alexandre was ready to battle Gowther. He trained with Meliodas until late in the evening. He woke up refreshed the next morning itching for the battle ahead.

As he was getting ready, someone whispered in his ear.

"Are you ready?"

"What the hell- Gowther?! You scared me!" Alexandre yelled.

"I apologize. I was told by Merlin that it was good manners to spend time before and after the battle with a friendly opponent." Gowther stated.

"Um... okay." Alexandre responded. He walked out of the room. Gowther followed him. He walked into the bathroom. Gowther tried to follow him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Alexandre yelled at him.

"We are of the same gender, are we not?" Gowther asked.

"That's not the problem!" Alexandre said back. "The problem is, you're breathing down my neck while I'm getting ready!"

"I was not breathing down your neck. I would have to get closer, like this-" Gowther started.

"Stop following me!" Alexandre yelled, slamming the door in Gowther's face.

"Huh." Gowther said. He walked downstairs and went to Merlin.

"Merlin. I was spending quality time with Alexandre, and he was denying the quality time. What did I do wrong? I was only being polite, like you said." Gowther said.

"Gowther, I meant to be nice to him when you saw him, not bond with him." Merlin replied.

"I see." Gowther responded.

Diane walked downstairs.

"Morning, Diane!" King said to her.

"Morning, King. Morning, guys." Diane replied. "Where's Xandre?"

"Who?" Merlin asked. "Oh, Alexandre? He's getting ready." Merlin said.

"Okay!" Diane said as she ran back upstairs.

"Oh." King said solemnly. He was upset that Diane was spending more time with Alexandre than with him, like before he came.

"Diane, wait up!" King exclaimed, floating up the stairs after her.

"Hey, Xandre? It's me, Diane." Diane said as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Alexandre replied.

"Will you be down soon? I have a question." Diane said.

"You can ask me now, if you want." Alexandre said through the door.

King floated up just as Diane said, "Can you sit with me at breakfast?"

"Sure." Alexandre.

"Yay!" Diane exclaimed. "Come on, King, let's go eat. She skipped down the stairs, smiling. King was frowning. After Alexandre came down, Ban got started fixing breakfast. He was making the usual, cinnamon fruit.

"Hey, Ban?" Alexandre asked.

"Yeah?" Ban replied.

"Have you ever made anything else? Like pancakes or oatmeal?" Alexandre said.

"Are you questioning my cooking skills? If you want different stuff, you fix it yourself, you ungrateful- wait, what? Pancakes? Oatmeal? What's that?" He asked.

"Oh, my God. I'll fix this morning." Alexandre said.

"Alright, master chef." Ban said, throwing the apron at him. After Ban showed Alexandre where the ingredients were at, he grabbed a bottle of Vonya Ale and sat down with it. He popped the cork of and started chugging.

Alexandre got out the oats, flour, eggs, and water. He started cooking. He made the oatmeal first, bringing the water to a boil, then pouring it in the oats and stirring. He let the oatmeal sit, then got out the brown sugar and cinnamon. He sprinkled both on the oatmeal and handed a bowl for the sins to try.

"I wanna try it first!" Diane exclaimed. She took a bite out of it. "It's yummy!" Diane said. King grabbed the spoon from Diane and took a bite.

"It's... yeah. It's actually pretty good. Here, Merlin." King said as he passed the bowl. eventually, everyone tried it except for Meliodas and Elizabeth. They walked downstairs. Well, Meliodas walked downstairs, carrying Elizabeth. She was smiling, her eyes half open.

"Princess sleepy head didn't wanna get up this morning. She said she wanted to sleep more, and I told her no. She wouldn't get up, so I brought her down." Meliodas explained.

"I want... some new breakfast!" Elizabeth said. She sounded like a child, and it was kinda cute.

"Okay, baby Liz. Here's some oatmeal." Alexandre said, handing her the bowl.

"Oatmeal!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She took a bite. "Yummy oatmeal!" She yelled.

"Are you sure she isn't sick or something?" Alexandre asked Meliodas.

"Actually, she does this kinda often. She was actually going for a streak when you first got here. But, guess it started again. It seems like some sort of childish sleepwalking." Meliodas said. "She'll be better by noon."

"Okay. Try some oatmeal. I just made it this morning, and Pancakes are on the way." Alexandre said.

"Better than my cooking!" Meliodas said with a smile after he tried it.

"Well, that isn't hard to top." Ban said, drunk.

After Alexandre finished making breakfast, he remembered something.

"We don't have any syrup!" Alexandre exclaimed.

"Syrup?" King asked.

"Yeah. It comes from a tree, and you put it on pancakes!" Alexandre exclaimed. "How did I forget?!"

"I have some sap from the Tree of the Fairy King's Forest." King said, holding out a bottle. Alexandre tasted some.

"This is perfect!" Alexandre said. He put the syrup on the pancakes and served everybody.

"Ban..." Meliodas said between bites. "You're fired. Alexandre makes breakfast from now on."

"Damn. Okay!" Ban said, even more drunk.

"Gowther, Alexandre, ready for your battle today?" Meliodas asked. Elizabeth had passed out on the chair, and Meliodas laid her there.

"I guess." Alexandre said. He was sitting on the floor, having already finished his breakfast. Diane was sitting on the bench, eating. She started playing with Alexandre's hair, weaving her fingers between his curls.

"Hey, Diane! Play with my hair too!" King yelled, attempting the same position as Alexandre.

"It's different if you're asked to do it." Diane said, looking at Meliodas.

"Hey, King. Could you come over here a sec?" Alexandre asked.

"Um... sure." King said, floating over.

Alexandre took him into the other room and slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing? That is NOT how you get a girl to do that. I already told you, I'm not going for Diane. No need to get jealous over it. You need to follow my lead, and not do stupid stuff like that. You're acting really out of character. Gowther is the stupid one, and I thought Diane was the Sin of Envy." Alexandre lectured.

"I'm sorry." King said.

"Alright, let's get back out there. Be intelligent this time." Alexandre said.

"Yeah." King replied.

The two went back out to the dining room and sat back down. Diane started playing with Alexandre's hair again.

"It's so soft and fluffy! You're my baby now. I love you, Xandre." Diane said as she laid his head on her knee.

"Um... okay." Alexandre replied.

Diane looked at him.

"What?" Alexandre asked. Diane pinched his neck.

"Say it back." She said.

"I love you too!" Alexandre yelped. She stopped pinching him and continued playing with his hair. "Ow... Anyways, Gowther was acting strange. Well, more strange than usual, this morning. He said he wanted to spend "Quality Time" with me, and that MERLIN..." Alexandre said as he turned to look at her. "... Told him to."

"I was only showing politeness." Gowther said.

"By trying to follow me into the bathroom?!" Alexandre yelled back. Diane glared at Gowther.

"Don't do that." She said. "Love you, Xandre."

"Love you too!" Alexandre quickly replied.

"I have him trained now." Diane said. King laughed.

"Merlin, what exactly did you tell him to do?" Alexandre questioned.

"Well, I told him that it is proper etiquette to spend some time with them. But I didn't tell him to bond with you, or to follow you everywhere. He must have misunderstood." Merlin responded.

"Oh. Sorry for slamming the door in your face." Alexandre said to Gowther.

"You are forgiven. I am sorry for following you and watching you sleep." Gowther said.

"Wait... What?! Why the hell were you watching me sleep!?" Alexandre yelled.

"I was confused." Gowther replied. Alexandre sighed.

"Well, ready to fight?" Alexandre asked.

"Yes." Gowther replied.

"Let me check you first." Merlin said to Alexandre. Ever since Alexandre's power level reached 50,000, Merlin has been checking him to see his power level. Currently, it was 52,000.

"Your ability, Transform, can have you change into whatever you wish, those stats add to your own, blah blah blah." Merlin started. "... You have a new ability: Accelerate." Merlin informed him.

"Okay... what does it do?" Alexandre asked.

"You'll have to find out. I can't see what the ability does until I see it in action. It is partially the reason I wanted you to battle us. It was to gain info on your strength and abilities." Merlin answered.

"Ok." Alexandre said. "Let's start!"

Alexandre and Gowther walked outside. Merlin followed and created a Perfect Cube.

"Battle Begin!" Merlin yelled.

Alexandre attacked first, running to punch Gowther. Gowther hopped out of the way and summoned his Sacred Treasure.

"Double Bow Harlett." He said, and two pink bows made of light started shooting at Alexandre. Alexandre backflipped, dodging most of the arrows. He leaped into the air, and summoned his Sacred Treasure. The two orbs began swirling around Gowther.

"Orb of Discord! Attack!" Alexandre exclaimed. The orb zapped Gowther with a dark red beam, damaging him.

"Orb of Harmony, Distribute!" Alexandre cried. The second orb connected to the first one, and a bright yellow beam zapped Alexandre, transferring the damage Gowther took into healing for himself.

"Those orbs are truly powerful." Merlin commented.

"Nightmare Teller." Gowther said.

"Zenith Form!" Alexandre yelled. He started glowing with his blue tattoos. Gowther touched his temples, but nothing happened.

"Alright! Accelerate!" Alexandre yelled, and he started to glow blue all over. He punched Gowther, then he ran in a circle behind him, faster than before. He punched Gowther again, then disappeared. He appeared above Gowther and slammed him into the ground. Gowther ran forward, attempting to dodge Alexandre's attacks. Gowther was at a disadvantage. With Alexandre's Zenith form, he was invulnerable to all magic. Gowther was a magical attacker, so he would have to use physical strength, or find a way to keep Alexandre from attacking.

"Hijack." Gowther said, touching the Orb of Harmony. The orb swirled around Gowther, healing him.

"No! Orbs, deactivate!" Alexandre yelled. Both orbs dropped to the ground. They no longer glowed. Alexandre would just have to fight with physical strength.

"Double Bow Harlett." Gowther said, attacking again. Alexandre slid under the arrows and kicked Gowther into the wall. He kicked off Gowther, flipping in the air to dodge the arrows. These acrobatic tricks Meliodas taught him were really helping out. Alexandre dashed into Gowther, knocking him down. He reacivated the Discord orb and aimed it at Gowther's head.

"The winner is Alexandre!" Merlin exclaimed. "It seems your Accelerate ability make you faster for each consecutive hit. Very interesting. Next up, Alexandre versus King!"

King stepped into the Cube. He looked ready to fight.

"Battle, Begin!" Merlin yelled, and the two started.

"Chastiefol, Increase!" King yelled.

"Chastiefol, Guardian!" Alexandre yelled, summoning Chastiefol. "Chastiefol, Sunflower!" Alexandre exclaimed as Chastiefol charged.

"Chastiefol, Sunflower!" King yelled.

The beams slammed into each other, making a huge explosion. The smoke cleared, and Alexandre's Chastiefol was gone.

"Alright. I'll make this fair." Alexandre said. "Libra Soluna!" Alexandre yelled as the Sword was summoned from the void.

"Equilibrium Slash!" Alexandre yelled, slashing at King's Chastiefol.

"Chastiefol, Guardian!" King yelled. The four armed bear was resummoned, but the slash sliced right through it. King barely dodged the attack as Chastiefol was put back together.

Alexandre smiled. "This is what I'm talkin' about!" He said as his eye glowed, just like before. "Accelerate." He said. He disappeared.

"Chastiefol, Increase!" King said, creating a shield around himself.

"Gotcha!" Alexandre yelled. It sounded throughout the Cube. Merlin's eyes widened.

"He's in a different dimension!" King, look out!" Merlin yelled.

"Thousand Divine Slashes!" Alexandre yelled.

"That's the Captain's move! They're doing so well! Go, King, Go Alexandre!" Diane yelled.

King's Chastiefol barely stoppped the attack. All the slashes each hit an Increase, and there was a big explosion.

"True Spirit Spear Chastiefol!" King screamed as a huge Golden Chastiefol appeared. Alexandre reappeared, and King attacked. He threw the Chastiefol at Alexandre extremely fast. Chastiefol whistled as it screamed through the air, aimed right for Alexandre. Alexandre lifted the sword with one hand, and the Chastiefol slammed into it. For a few seconds, Alexandre and King's Sacred Treasure clashed into each other, then Chastiefol started pushing Alexandre back. Alexandre used both hands to stop Chastiefol. It seemed to keep getting stronger and stronger. Eventually, waves of energy continued to reverberate out of the weapons.

"GRRaaahh!" Both fighters yelled as their weapons got stronger and stronger. This mysterious, extremely strong sin versus another sin, also known as the Fairy King.

"Combined attack!" They both yelled. "Natural Scale Piercing!" They both yelled, and the attacks got even stronger. There was a huge explosion, and the Perfect Cube disappeared. Merlin's eyes widened. Both guys were barely standing, smiling at each other. There was blood all over them, but they were having a great time.

"I think We'll call this a tie for now. Who's next?" Alexandre said with a smirk. " _We'll settle this later, King. This just like Meliodas and Ban. One guy is fighting an ally for the one he loves. I respect you for that, King. I promise, next time, I won't hold back."_

 _"_ All right! Next battle is..." Merlin started. "...Happening tomorrow!"

"What? But I'm so ready-" Alexandre started. He passed out cold at the same time as King.

"This will continue tomorrow. Alexandre will be healed. Ban, Meliodas, Escanor. I hope you're ready." Merlin said.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please share it around. BTW, thank you all for the amazing support this story has been getting! It really flatters me. Anyways, have a good day/night, and have a Happy Thanksgiving! See you all in the next one!


	9. Happy Thanksgiving!

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! This is just a short to celebrate. Anyways, Enjoy!**

It was early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise, and it was still dark. Alexandre breathed evenly and deeply, his chest rising and falling with every breath. A girl slipped into his room and closed the door. She tiptoed to the bed and climbed in. She sat on top of Alexandre. He began to feel pressure on his chest. The pressure started moving, as if it was rocking back and forth. Then he heard what sounded like whispering in his ear. It got louder and louder, then stopped. Alexandre ignored this. He wasn't about to see Gowther in his bed. The figure slid under the covers. Alexandre started falling asleep again. The last thing he felt before passing out were arms around him and deep, even breathing that wasn't his own.

"Good Morning, Diane!" King yell whispered to Diane. He got no reply. "Diane? I was just here to say good morning and Happy Thanksgiving."

He walked over to the covers and gently lifted them. Diane wasn't there. He looked in all the rooms she could be in, and she wasn't anywhere. He even checked the bathroom. He started asking around, waking people up to see if they saw Diane. He was going to Alexandre's room next.

"Hey, Alexandre, have you seen Dian-" King started.

"Oh! Good Morning, King!" Diane said back. She was sitting on top of Alexandre. He was still sleeping. "I'm trying to wake up this sleepyhead! I think he woke up, but he went back to sleep. I fell asleep too. Xandre, wake up!" Diane whispered to Alexandre, laughing. He cracked open his eyes.

"Diane? Good Morning." Alexandre replied.

"Morning. Happy Thanksgiving!" Diane exclaimed. "I wanted to wake you up first, but you and I fell asleep again!"

"Oh. That's who was sleeping with me." Alexandre replied.

King froze. "You... slept with him?" King asked.

"Not on purpose. I only fell asleep for a bit!" Diane said, sticking out her tongue.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Alexandre said to King.

"Yeah." King said as he slunk out.

"What's wrong with King?" Diane asked.

"I don't know. I'll go talk to him." Alexandre offered. He knew exactly what was wrong.

"Thanks." Diane said.

"You get ready." Alexandre told her.

"Okay!" She responded.

Alexandre walked out and into King's room. He was sitting on his bed, crying. He had his back to the door.

"What am I gonna do, Oslo? Alexandre's told me that he isn't in love with Diane, but everything Diane has been doing shows that she loves him! But... It's my fault. I should have said something. I've literally had a thousand years to tell her how I feel, but I keep failing. Now... it's too late. The girl of my dreams is gone." King said to the dog. "Helbram, do you have any ideas?" King said, flipping on his helmet.

"I really got nothin', pal. Maybe you should listen to him." Helbram responded, pointing to Alexandre, who was leaning on the doorframe.

"Alexandre!" King exclaimed, wiping his tears.

"Hey. I know you love Diane. It's pretty obvious. But let me ask you a question." Alexandre said.

"What?" King replied.

"You want the best for her, right?" Alexandre asked, closing the door as he walked in.

"Of course!" King exclaimed.

"So... no matter who she chooses, whether it's you, Howzer, or me... You won't be mad at her, right?"

"No... I won't. I'll be mad at myself. I've had so much time to tell her how I feel, but I'm a chicken." King said sadly.

"Well, the sooner you tell her the better. Honestly, I might like Diane a little, but you've known her the longest, and you love her more than me. You deserve her. Even Howzer would probably agree." Alexandre said. "The problem is... If you don't tell her... she might fall for one of us. And I think right now it's leaning more towards me." Alexandre added. "I can't tell you anything else. You have to tell her, because if she says she loves me, I won't reject her. I'm sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to say no. You may want her to be more than a friend, but at the very base, you're her friend, correct? So if so, When you don't tell her and she falls for me, there's nothing you can do. The clock is ticking. Well, I gotta get ready. I'll see you later." Alexandre said as he opened the door and walked out, leaving King to his thoughts.

"Ban, can you season the turkey? I already stuffed it, and I'm working on the potatoes." Alexandre called to Ban. He, Escanor, Ban, and Elizabeth were really busy preparing the food for the evening. Everyone was rushing around, preparing, cooking, baking, and decorating. Meliodas was put in charge of the cornucopia. King and Merlin were on decoration, and the rest helped wherever they could. Customers would be arriving soon, and they had to hurry. At the time, Diane and the guys' problems were set aside.

"I've got the gravy all ready!" Alexandre yelled. "Escanor, get the ale all ready! Ban, The turkey is in the stove!"

Before long, everything was ready, and customers started arriving. The Boar Hat looked like it would be crowded tonight. Then, some familiar faces joined the bunch. King Bartra walked into the bar, joined by all the princesses and their guardians. Gilthunder, Howzer, Griamore walked in with the King.

"Oh. Meliodas! Elizabeth! We've got some visitors!" Alexandre called as he spotted them.

"King Bartra! How are ya?" Meliodas said casually.

"Evening, Father!" Elizabeth said, bowing.

"Who is this young man?" Bartra said, gesturing to Alexandre.

"Oh. This is Alexandre, a new addition to the Boar Hat and unofficially a member of the Seven Deadly Sins." Meliodas explained.

"Your majesty." Alexandre said, bowing.

"Oh, wow! Quite an addition, Meliodas." Bartra replied.

"Holy Knights Gilthunder, Howzer, and Griamore. Pleasure to meet you all! Princesses." Alexandre said, bowing his head to them, too.

After the rush died down, and most of the customers had gone, Meliodas and the sins started setting up their own dinner. The cornucopia was nice, and everyone shared what they were thankful for before they ate. Everyone was thankful for the same thing: The people around them, their loved ones, and their blessings.

"All right. Let's eat!" The food looked and tasted delicious! The turkey was still steaming, It was a golden brown and was stuffed and seasoned to perfection. The mashed potatoes looked smooth. The gravy was delectable. The cranberry sauce was tart and tasted amazing. The vegetables were steamed just right. That Thanksgiving was a good one.

"This... was an amazing Thanksgiving. To good health and many more thanksgivings to come!" Alexandre said, lifting his mug of Vonya Ale.

"Cheers!" They all exclaimed.

 **Hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving! I'll see you all in the next one!**


	10. A New Guardian

**Hey, guys! Today I'm adding my first suggested OC! If you guys have any OC suggestions, I'd be happy to hear from you all! My story has been getting so much support, and it's all thanks to you guys. Adding a character or two would be my pleasure. I'm kind of looking for female OC's a little more though, because I think that would balance out the story a little bit. I'll still be taking male OC's, but I would really like some new female characters. Anyways, Enjoy!**

A woman ran into the Boar Hat.

"Help! There's a giant in the city!" She exclaimed.

"Drole!" King and Hawk said, looking at each other.

"It's dancing! And... it's naked. She has purple eyes, and pigtails." The woman said.

"Diane!" King exclaimed. He ran outside and looked into the city. Nobody giant was there, neither was anyone dancing. The woman and Hawk started cracking up.

"King, you fall for it every single time!" Hawk yelled, bawling.

"Oh my God, King." The woman said, changing into Alexandre.

"Dammit, guys! That's the third time this week!" King exclaimed.

"Diane's inside her room doing something." Alexandre said to King.

"Oh." King said as he slowly floated inside.

"Go, go, go!" Hawk whispered in Alexandre's ear. Alexandre slipped inside after King and flew up the stairs into Diane's room. He hid behind her bed and changed into her.

"Diane, I wanted to talk to you abou-" King cut himself off as he saw Diane in her underwear.

"Diane, I'm so sorry! I should have knocked!" King yelled, trying to cover up his mistake.

Diane covered herself with her hands. "King! Close the door at least! Stay here, though."

King's heart started racing. He closed the door and stayed in the room.

"I'm gonna have to teach you a little lesson." Diane said, slowly walking towards King. With every step, King's heart raced faster and faster. His nose started bleeding as Diane tapped his nose. "Boop!" She said. She slowly let her hand drag down King's as she walked by, making King even more embarrassed. He was as red as a tomato. "Why did you walk into my room while I was changing?" Diane asked.

"I... Umm... I.. don't know..." King said, gulping.

"Well... no excuse, huh?" Then you have to get undressed too. You see me in my underwear, now you in yours." Diane said.

"Wha-What?" King said, getting even redder. Diane started smiling uncontrollably. She bit her lip before laughing.

"What?" King asked. Diane started laughing hysterically.

"King, you are the one most gullible person in the entire world. We just got you exactly one minute ago, and now again? You need to take a walk." Alexandre said, still laughing. He changed back into himself, fully clothed, and opened the door for King, still laughing.

"Diane is actually in the town. She just decided to spend the day there. I swear to God she's there. No lie. See you later, holy shit." Alexandre said, still laughing, while walking away.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" King yelled at Alexandre.

"I can't believe they tricked me twice!" King muttered as he floated towards the Fairy King's forest. A thick fog engulfed King before he appeared into the forest.

"Fairy King Harlequin! We've missed you!" The fairies exclaimed as they saw him. "Hurry, come quick! Someone's here!" They all yelled.

"Here? What do you mean?" King asked.

"Hurry, just come!" The fairies chanted.

They all quickly ran to the Sacred Tree. There, cradled in the roots of the tree, was Alexandre. But... he looked different. His skin looked a little darker, and he held a green and yellow staff at his side.

"Alexandre! What happened to him! How did he get here!?" King exclaimed. The other fairies just shrugged.

"Hey!" King said, lightly slapping Alexandre's cheeks.

"Wha?" Alexandre said, opening his eyes. But, it wasn't Alexandre. This person's golden brown eyes looked up at him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" King asked.

"My name... Is Tahj." The boy said. He slowly stood up. He was about an inch taller than Alexandre, with darker skin and that new weapon.

"What is that?" King asked, looking at the weapon by Tahj's side. It had yellow adornments on the sides, with a green handle. The weapon split in two near the end, then curled out like a wave.

"Its..." Tahj started. "Kusarigama. My sacred treasure. The Sacred Tree gave it to me."

"Oh. Okay... Wait, what!?" King exclaimed.

"The Sacred Tree chose him as the new guardian of the fountain of youth!" Some fairies chirped. King looked up, and a golden liquid flowed down the trunk of the new Sacred Tree. "Ever since Elaine died, there has been barely a fountain of youth, and no guardian. So the Sacred Tree chose Tahj as the new guardian!" The fairies added. "After Ban replenished the fountain, the tree could function on its own again!"

"I see." King said. "Nice to meet you, Tahj. I'm Fairy King Harlequin." King spoke up.

"Oh. Nice to meet you too." Tahj replied.

"Well, I have to leave, but I'll come back to check on you, now that I know you're here." King said to Tahj.

"Ok." Tahj responded.

King began hurrying back to the tavern.

"Dang it! I did it again!" Diane exclaimed. She was playing a game of chess with Ban. He was winning. "How are you so good at this?!" Diane yelled.

"I'm actually a pretty good strategist. Also, there isn't much more to do when you're in prison." Ban remarked.

"I need to think. Stress reliever, come here!" Diane yelled.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Alexandre said as he shuffled over. He sat down and Diane started playing with his hair.

"Thanks for coming, Xandre. I love you." Diane said.

"Love you too." Alexandre replied.

"Yeah." Diane said back, smiling.

King burst into the tavern.

"Ban, Captain, Alexandre, I need you to come with me." King said. "It's urgent."

"What is it, King?" Meliodas asked.

"I need you to meet the new guardian of the fountain of youth." King responded. Ban spit out his booze.

"What the hell did you just say?" Ban said.

"Well, you'll just have to come and see for yourself, Ban." King replied with a smirk.

"What do you need me for?" Alexandre asked.

"He looks just like you." King responded.

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! I'd like to say you're welcome to the person that suggested this OC. Anyways, have a good day/night!**


	11. The Battle Continues!

**Enjoy!**

"Woah. He really does look a lot like me." Alexandre said.

"Told you. I thought he was you at first." King replied.

"What's that weapon you've got there?" Meliodas asked.

"This? Kusarigama, a gift from the Sacred Tree." Tahj responded.

"So... Like a Spirit Spear?" Alexandre said.

"No, it's a little different. It's a weapon only really given to guardians of the fountain of youth." King explained.

"So let me get this straight. Since Elaine died, and I revived this place, this guy is the new guardian replacing Elaine?" Ban questioned.

"Yeah." King said back.

"Guys, I just got a good idea. Let's put Tahj up against a demon to see if he can beat it, like I did. Then, we'll be able to see if he can protect this tree well." Alexandre proposed.

"Yeah, I kinda want to see this too. Elaine would want the same. If she's being replaced by this guy, he better be good." Ban commented.

"It's Tahj." Tahj said to Ban.

"Whatever." Ban replied.

As they walked back towards Liones, Alexandre tried talking to Tahj.

"So... I assume you're a fairy?" Alexandre started. "I was just wondering, and stop me if this is too personal, but... I see King, Elaine, and you all don't have wings. Why is that?" Alexandre asked.

"It's really none of you're business, but if you must know, it's because we aren't old enough." Tahj replied.

"Oh. Well, okay." Alexandre responded.

"Who's this?" Elizabeth asked as the group walked in with Tahj.

"This is Tahj. He's the new guardian of the Sacred Tree." Alexandre said to her. Then, the bar started quaking. It was light at first, but it slowly got stronger and stronger. Eventually, everybody started shaking. Ban closed his eyes, then opened them.

"Elaine, stop this!" Ban yelled. The quaking slowed. "The Sacred Tree chose him. You... you died, remember? You can't protect the tree anymore, and you don't need to. Please, stop. For me." Ban continued. The quaking ceased. A golden light appeared. It flickered a few times, then vanished.

"You want to meet him?" King and Ban both said at the same time.

"Who?" Meliodas asked.

"Elaine wants to meet Tahj." King and Ban both said at the same time again.

"You can hear her?" Elizabeth asked.

"We can't hear anything." Alexandre added.

"That's because Elaine has bound her soul to them." Merlin spoke.

The light appeared again and slowly began moving towards the stairs. The group followed it. It floated up the stairs and into Elaine's room. It floated above Elaine's body.

"Elaine... this is Tahj." Ban said. The light flickered once.

"Are you gonna say something?" King said.

"Uh... hello." Tahj said to the light. The light flickered some more.

"Light translation, guys?" Alexandre said.

"Oh. She said that she wants to see Tahj in action." King said.

"She said that she can rest easy knowing the Sacred Tree is in good hands." Ban added.

"We just need to wait for a demon alert." Meliodas said.

"What's that?" Tahj asked.

"Ever since the Ten Commandments were released, more demons have appeared all over Britannia. We call them demon alerts, because every time one spawns, Merlin's Sacred Treasure warns us." Diane explains.

"We have to go around and kill them before they regroup with them." Escanor added. "Also, you still have to fight Ban, Meliodas and I. When will that happen? I'm ready to defeat you to claim my place as the strongest sin, the Lio-" Escanor was cut off by Alexandre.

"Lion's sin of Pride, we know! And I know you all want to fight, but I've been busy alright? Calm your tits and hold on some more." Alexandre said.

"I'm fighting you next." Ban said. "If I'm going to revive Elaine, once and for all, I need to get strong enough to take on a commandment and win."

"Okay. I won't get in your way, buddy." Meliodas said, patting Ban on the back.

"I'll have to wait so I'll be even stronger when I fight you. Then, I can squash you more easily." Escanor responded.

"Whatever. Call Ban and I when we get that demon alert. We might be a while." Alexandre said. "Come on, Merlin."

The light zoomed in front of Merlin and started flickering rapidly. King and Ban's eyes widened.

"You really want to do that, Elaine? Can you?" King asked. The light got bigger and bigger, before turning into a light silhouette. Then, a light version of Elaine appeared.

"Can you hear me now?" Elaine said with her soft voice.

"Yes." Alexandre replied.

"I said I will watch this fight. I haven't watched you much, Alexandre but I hope you won't disappoint me or my love." Elaine added.

"I promise I won't hold back." Alexandre responded.

Once they all got outside and Merlin created a perfect cube.

"This battle is a one on one battle! Whoever can knock the other person out is the winner!" Elaine exclaimed.

"This is for you, Elaine." Ban said. She smiled.

"Battle begin!" Elaine yelled.

Ban summoned his weapon and began swinging at Alexandre with great speed. Alexandre changed into his Zenith form and dodged the attack. He summoned Libra Soluna and began fighting back. Every time Ban swung, Alexandre countered the attack with the same amount of force.

"Fox Hunt!" Ban yelled as he began draining Alexandre's energy. Alexandre smiled.

"What the hell-" Ban was cut off as Alexandre kicked Ban against the wall with great strength in an explosion of blood.

"I can use Fox Hunt too, you know. That means that it basically is nullified." Alexandre said. "The problem is... Can you stay in this battle long enough to sap my strength? I mean... You have a set amount of energy. Mine... is limitless." Alexandre said as he charged Ban. He slashed and kicked, going faster and faster with his accelerate ability.

"Guess I'll have to go all out if I wanna win this thing. Merlin can revive ya, so... sorry, buddy." Ban said. "Hunter Fest!" Ban yelled as Alexandre's heart was ripped from his chest. Alexandre looked down at his still beating heart as Ban squashed it. He fell to the ground. Ban slowly walked towards him.

"Sorry I had to do that to ya. Elaine was countin' on me." Ban said, putting his foot on top of Alexandre. "You know I don't go down that easily."

Alexandre rolled onto his back, spitting blood. "I'm sorry too." Alexandre said as he kicked backwards, blasting Ban into the wall. "Same."

He sprinted forward, slashing into Ban with all his might. Blood gushed out of Ban's mouth.

"You look surprised. Did I catch ya off guard? I'm not losing this." Alexandre said with a smirk.

Ban got out his weapon, and Alexandre slashed his arm off. Ban swung at him with his other arm, but Alexandre cut that one off as well. He started pummeling Ban in the head, delivering blow after blow. Alexandre hopped off Ban, and he fell to the ground.

"Damn... you're good." Ban said, cracking his neck.

Alexandre started his second assault, blasting Ban with epic blows, throwing him like a ragdoll throughout the cube. Alexandre delivered the final blow, kicking Ban as hard as he could through the Perfect Cube. Ban lay in a smoking heap on the ground.

"Damn. That hurt." Ban said.

"The winner... Is Alexandre!" Elaine cried. "Ban, that was amazing. I haven't seen you fight in so long, and you don't cease to amaze me! You did well, too, Alexandre. I must go, now. I've used most of my power. My love, I will always be in your heart. I love you, stay strong for me." Elaine said, passionately kissing Ban before fading away.

"I love you too." Ban said into the air. The setting sun marked the end of today.

"Well, who's next?" Alexandre said.

"I'll fight you next, if you don't mind, Escanor." Meliodas said. "I see how strong you are. You should know I won't hold back for anything!"

"All right, here we go!" Alexandre exclaimed.

"But first..." Meliodas said, and everyone looked at Tahj.

"What?" Tahj asked. Everyone just smiled.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. A Great Loss

**The second OC that was suggested will be added today! Enjoy!**

"Morning! Everyone get up! We have a big day today!" Meliodas yelled into each room.

"Captain, what's going on?" Diane asked.

"Today, Tahj is gonna train with us! He's gonna fight a demon as soon as we get an alert. That means it could happen anytime." Meliodas answered.

"Can you just train him for today? I was wondering if I could go for a walk with King and Diane." Alexandre said.

"Oh. Well, for just today, you guys can go do whatever." Meliodas said.

"Alright!" Alexandre exclaimed as he, King, and Diane got ready. They were gonna go for a walk, then spend the afternoon in town. They got outside and decided to start their walk in the Fairy King's forest. The thick fog enveloped them as they were transported to the forest.

"It's so cool how it does this every time!" Diane yelled, looking into the forest. She saw the new blooming tree and gasped. "It's back! With a new Fountain of Youth!" She added. The golden liquid spilled off the fountain on the top and ran down the tree in grooves and notches on the sides. It pooled at the bottom in a little waterfall. They walked down to it and spent a few minutes there before continuing their walk. They had left the forest and were walking towards Camelot when hands grabbed each of their mouths. They burst from the clutches of the hands to find the ten commandments, now reduced to 6, standing there. They looked pissed.

"I got this, guys." Alexandre said as he walked up to them. "What the hell do you want?"

"We are going to kill you!" Zeldris said.

"Are you sure? You've tried twice, dammit. You really should stop." Alexandre said. "By the way, where are your other guys, Derrieri and Monspeet?"

"You... you killed them!" Estarossa yelled.

"Oh. I'm sorry. It was supposed to kill all of you." Alexandre responded with a smirk.

"Kill him!" Zeldris and Estarossa yelled. The commandments attacked. Alexandre canceled Merlin's spell on Diane, and she went wild on Drole. She wasn't holding back. Giddeon continued slamming into Drole with great force, pushing him back. King used all of his strength to counter Basquiosk. The spears clashed and sparked, radiating magical energy. Alexandre fought the rest of the commandments at once, using all of his strength to fend off Gloxinia, Melascula, Zeldris, and Estarossa. The sins were at a terrible disadvantage, with the commandments having double the members at the moment.

"Equilibrium Slash!" Alexandre yelled, cutting Melascula and Gloxinia in half. Alexandre accelerated and slammed into Estarossa, slamming him into a tree. Alexandre pushed off Estarossa, backflipped, and pierced through one of Zeldris' hearts. Purple blood spurted from Zeldris' wound, and he was forced to step back. His eyes started glowing, his demon tattoo appeared, and he attacked Alexandre, cutting and slashing into him. Alexandre countered every attack, and sped up even more. He kept disappearing and reappearing again, he was so fast. He continued blow after blow into the commandments. He was going against 4 of them, and he was holding his own. Estarossa switched to his assault mode as well, and when Alexandre reappeared, Estarossa pushed him onto the ground. He started beating Alexandre with his fists, slamming into Alexandre over and over again. The other commandments ran to help. Alexandre could feel only pain as he switched to Ban's power. The commandments kept beating on him. He lifted his hand and grabbed Estarossa's throat. He crushed Estarossa's throat and slammed him into the ground. As Zeldris attacked him, a bright light burst from Alexandre's body, blasting all the commandments back. Alexandre stood up with effort and summoned his final form of Libra Soluna. He disappeared and reappeared, cutting each commandment into pieces over and over again. He slashed through Melascula, severing every one of her hearts except for one. He cut Gloxinia in three pieces, leaving him to die on the ground. He charged Zeldris, cutting into him with extreme speed and power. As he went for Estarossa however, as Diane and King came to his aid, Estarossa blasted Alexandre with Hellfire. He fell to the ground screaming as his body began to burn. Every part of him was on fire, nothing could put it out, and he was in extreme pain. The last thing he did before his eyes closed was teleport King and Diane as far away as possible. Then, there was only darkness. All of a sudden, Alexandre opened his eyes. He was in a dark area, and he was alone. Then, a light appeared. It floated down to him and hovered about three feet off the ground.

"Hello?" He said to the light. His voice echoed throughout the chasm. A foreboding feeling settled over him, and a mysterious mist covered him, blinding what little light he had to see with. The light started moving, and Alexandre followed it eagerly, hoping to find some sort of exit. The light got brighter and brighter, then disappeared, submerging Alexandre in darkness once again.

Alexandre opened his eyes. He was in a dark cave. A fire blazed near him, and a cloaked figure sat tending to the fire. The figure stood and started walking toward him, then Alexandre passed out once again. He continued falling asleep and waking up again, and every time he did, he was in extreme pain until he passed out again from the shock. He woke up one last time to a girl looking at him. He was sleeping on some sort of cot. He groaned in pain. The figure spoke to him.

"It'll be okay. I'm going to take care of you..."

"Who... who are you?" Alexandre muttered. The girl was very pretty, with long orange red hair in a ponytail. Her emerald green eyes searched him.

"Don't talk. I'll bet it hurts. But I'll talk when you get better. My name..." Said the girl. "... is Noelle."

 **Hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter! If you did, share it around, and I'll see y'all soon!**


	13. Finding the Sins

**Enjoy!**

A girl walked through the dense forest. She had get out of Liones. She wasn't welcome there, and she wanted out. She had everything she needed. She wasn't going back for anything. Her orange red hair was in a ponytail. Her green eyes matched the color of the foliage. She walked into a clearing and saw a boy. He was hurt incredibly badly, and he was out cold. She ran up to him. He was scorched, and he was barely alive. Apart from his almost-being-deadness, he looked really cute.

"What happened to you?!" She asked, with no response. "I need to get you out of here!"

Alexandre opened his eyes. A girl sat by a fire. They weren't in a cave anymore. She was tending to the fire. The sun was just beginning to rise. She turned around as Alexandre groaned. She walked over to him quietly. He looked up at her.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked with a soft voice.

"Y-Yeah." Alexandre struggled.

"You're hurt pretty bad. I found you in the woods. What were you doing there?" Noelle asked.

"I was... fighting." Alexandre said.

"Who the hell where you fighting that could have done that do you?" Noelle asked.

"The Ten... Commandments." Alexandre replied.

"What?! You were fighting demons?!" Noelle exclaimed.

"Yeah." Alexandre responded, smiling. "This is the first conversation we've had where I haven't blacked out." Alexandre said, trying to sit up. His vision went black, and he fell back down onto the cot.

"Don't push yourself too hard. When I found you, you were in terrible shape." Noelle commented.

"You're name is... Noelle... right? Where are we?" Alexandre asked.

"A special place." She replied.

"Yeah, but where?" Alexandre pushed.

"In Britannia." she said, giggling.

"Damn, you aren't any help." Alexandre said. Noelle laughed.

"We are a few miles away from where the supposed "Fairy King's Forest" is." Noelle said in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Alexandre said to her.

"I hate fairies." She replied. Alexandre laughed.

"I never thought those words would be in the same sentence." Alexandre said. "Why do you hate fairies?" He said, turning serious.

"I've heard of the terrible things they've done." She replied.

"What?" Alexandre asked.

"A fairy went around killing hundreds of humans, creating mass graves wherever he went." She said, her face darkening.

"Helbram." Alexandre whispered to himself.

"What?" Noelle asked.

"He's been brought to justice." Alexandre responded.

"It doesn't change anything! One of those people killed was an ancestor of mine!" She yelled.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Alexandre said.

"It's okay." She said back. "But anyways, back to the subject at hand. You were fighting the Ten Commandments?! Like the troop of elites sent by the Demon King to wreak havoc? The ones revived by Hendrickson?!"

"Yeah. And I lost." Alexandre said.

"Well, of course you did! They're demons!" Noelle yelled.

"Not all demons are bad." Alexandre said quietly.

"Yes they are! Do you not see what they did to you!?" Noelle said.

"No, they are ALL bad. But not all demons are. I guess I might as well tell you where I'm from. I'm the 8th member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and my name is Alexandre. My buddies and I are trying to stop the Ten Commandments, but we were caught off guard once we were split up." Alexandre explained.

"WHAT?!" Noelle thought. "This cute guy is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins?!" She started blushing.

"What's wrong?" Alexandre asked.

"Nothing!" she said quickly. "I just... was surprised, that's all!"

"Oh. Well, I might as well get going now. Maybe I'll see ya later." Alexandre said as he got up and quickly walked outside.

"Wait-" Noelle started. He was already gone. Alexandre walked back in in ten seconds.

"I have NO idea where the hell I'm at." Alexandre said, sitting down. He started growling. "I have to get back to them! I can't just stay here! King and Diane are probably worried out of their minds! Meliodas is gonna be pissed." Alexandre yelled.

"THAT'S what he means by not all demons being bad. I guess since his captain is a demon, it would make sense that he is against what I said." Noelle thought.

"How do I get outta here!" Alexandre yelled. He sat down and put his head in his hand. "What am I gonna do?" He said aloud.

"You could explain to me where they are at, and I could help you find them!" Noelle said.

"Thanks, but I don't think I need help from a human, though." Alexandre said with a smirk.

"What the hell do you mean?! Are you not human!?" She yelled back at him.

"Well, I'm only part human. I'm part Giant, part Fairy, part Demon, and part Druid. Not to mention human, of course." Alexandre said to her with a smile.

"Wha-" she started.

"I'm a cross breed, if you will." Alexandre said. "Anyways, I should be able to find my way back to the sins on my own. If you want to come, you can." Alexandre commented.

"What the hell do you mean, "If you want." or "I don't need help from a human." That's bullshit! I just saved your life, and not even a Thank You!" Noelle yelled at him.

"Alright, Thank You for saving me. And what did you expect me to say? All I know about you is your name. How can I trust you? I'm grateful for your help. Now, if you're not coming, I'll see you around." Alexandre said as he trundled off into the forest. He got a few steps away before she yelled after him.

"Wait!" Noelle yelled. She had her stuff with her, and she sprinted to catch up with him.

"I assume you're coming?" Alexandre asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"All right, then. Let's find the Seven Deadly Sins! I'd assume that they aren't in the same place I left them. They have to be off looking for me by now." Alexandre said aloud. "Let's go to Liones first."

As they walked towards Liones, Noelle asked Alexandre a few questions.

"How are you every race except for goddess?" She asked, breaking the current silence.

"Well, it's a long story." Alexandre replied.

"Well, we have lots of time." Noelle pressed.

They got to Liones, and King Bartra told them the sins went south, towards Camelot. By then, it was the end of the day. Noelle couldn't believe she left Liones three days ago, hoping she would never return, but she was already back where she started. They rented an inn, but there was only one bed; all the other rooms had been booked.

"You can have the bed." Alexandre offered.

"No, you can have it." Noelle said.

"I insist." Alexandre said to her.

"I insist more!" Noelle yelled. Alexandre threw her onto the bed.

"Ladies first!" He yelled.

"Yeah, so you should go first!" Noelle yelled back to him. He jumped onto the bed and held her hands down with his. Noelle's heart started racing. Alexandre noticed what he was doing and blushed, jumping off the bed. "Sorry." He said.

"It's... okay." Noelle said back, blushing. "I guess I'll take the bed tonight."

"Night." Alexandre said.

"Night." Noelle said, closing her eyes.

The next morning, Alexandre and Noelle woke up and got ready to continue their journey. They walked past a nearby town. As they did, they heard a sound. They went to investigate the noise. They opened the door to a cottage.

"A BABY?!" They both yelled.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. The Final Showdown

**Enjoy!**

"A BABY?!" they both yelled.

The young child stopped crying. It looked at them and laughed.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Noelle exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Alexandre agreed.

"Where are it's parents?" Noelle asked.

"Like I know. I thought this whole city was abandoned after the first raid of the Ten Commandments. Why is this baby here on this table? How long has it been here?" Alexandre questioned.

"Maybe this is some sort of test. This whole place should be abandoned, but this lone baby is here." Noelle offered. "We should take care of it until we find it's parents." Noelle said.

"I'm not trying to be a dick... but, is this baby really our problem? It's not ours. What if the parents come back?" Alexandre said.

"Well, we'll find the parents, then we'll give the baby back. Easy as that." Noelle said.

"Easy as that. Are you kidding me? Who's gonna feed it? Who's gonna change it? Who's gonna... stay up with it when it bawls all night?!" Alexandre exclaimed.

"Me. I will." Noelle said. "But you're helping."

"Ugh. Do we have to?" Alexandre said.

"Yes!" Noelle said.

"Fine. But if this baby wakes me up, it's going out the window." Alexandre said.

"You wouldn't!" Noelle said, getting serious.

"I'd want to." Alexandre said. "It's damn cuteness might just save it." Noelle smiled.

"Let's go." Alexandre said.

They continued walking, now with a baby, towards Camelot. They had to hurry, so they could catch up with Hawk's mom.

"So... how strong are these sins really? I mean, you're one of them, so you should know. I've only heard stories." Noelle asked, resuming conversation from yesterday.

"Well, we're strong enough to take on the Ten Commandments and win... so, does that put things into perspective?" Alexandre said.

"Not really, since they almost killed you." Noelle remarked.

"It was four on one!" Alexandre exclaimed. The baby laughed. They walked into a clearing overlooking a lake.

"You be quiet. I'd like to see you fight a Commandment." Alexandre said to the baby. The baby laughed again.

"Guess it's your lucky day, then." Zeldris said, stepping out from behind a tree behind them.

"Oh my fucking God. Just die, dammit!" Alexandre said.

"You came pretty close, I'll admit. I'm not trying to start a fight, since my comrades aren't with me. How about a temporary truce?" Zeldris offered.

"Umm... let me think about it. Hell no!" Alexandre said to him, attacking. They traded hits for a little bit, slashing and slicing at each other with their blades. Nothing serious.

"I've been following you for a while. That baby is no test. I want it." Zeldris said.

"Why? What the hell would you want with a human baby?" Alexandre said, continuing his assault.

"That's no human." Zeldris exclaimed. He dashed past Alexandre and pushed Noelle, grabbing the baby as Noelle fell to the ground.

"No!" Noelle screamed. "The baby!" She yelled at Alexandre. Before Alexandre could get to the baby, Zeldris flew into the air with the baby, flapping wings of darkness.

"I can do that too, you know." Alexandre said, growing wings of darkness. He flapped up after Zeldris, with Noelle in his arms. They zoomed through the air, and an aerial battle started. Zeldris slashed at Alexandre and Noelle with one hand, the baby in the other. Noelle reached for the baby, but Zeldris kicked Noelle, and she started falling. She screamed.

"Chastiefol, Guardian!" Alexandre screamed, and a huge floating bear saved Noelle. Alexandre was able to fly freely now. He summoned Libra Soluna once again, and sliced into Zeldris, being careful not to harm the baby. As Zeldris blocked, however, he dropped the baby, and it began plummeting back down to the earth.

"Chastiefol, first configuration!" Alexandre yelled as Chastiefol changed underneath Noelle. It zoomed towards the baby, Noelle riding Chastiefol like a witch on a broom. She caught the baby out of the air. Zeldris whistled, and his demon symbol started glowing. In the distance, 5 purple lights surged towards them.

"Shit!" Alexandre yelled. "Noelle, take the baby and hide!" He yelled.

Noelle and the baby disappeared from sight, and Chastiefol flew back up to Alexandre, hovering next to him. The 5 other Commandments appeared near Zeldris.

"Hmm, surviving again? This time, we'll finish you off." Melascula said, amused.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Alexandre yelled. Then, a spiral appeared on Alexandre's forehead and glowed. His eyes turned a dark red, and his demon form was revealed. Alexandre smiled.

"They're here." He said. Hawk's mom slammed into the ground, and the Seven Deadly Sins leaped off Hawk's mom. They landed on the ground. "Looks like you finally found me! That tracking device worked, Merlin!" Alexandre exclaimed. "Elizabeth, go find Noelle and a baby. They're hiding in the woods. You'll know who they are once you see them."

"Alright!" Elizabeth yelled as she wandered into the woods.

"A Thank You after this would be nice. That tracking spell took quite a while to take effect." Merlin said.

"This time, no running away, and no mercy. We''ll kill you all!" Meliodas yelled as he changed into assault mode. "Alexandre, did my blood react- oh, guess it did." He said as he saw Alexandre's eyes and forehead.

"Let's go, King!" Diane yelled as she and King went to fight the kings of their races.

"Let's do this!" Alexandre yelled as he glowed with his Zenith form, along with his assault mode.

Elizabeth walked quietly into the woods, following tracks in the fallen leaves. Noelle was clutching the baby. She had no defense against an attacker. She looked all around her for a weapon. In the crimson sunlight, she saw something glint in the leaves. She dusted it off. It was a sword! It was long, with a sleek silver, and a gold and blue adornment on one side. It would do the trick. She heard crunching footsteps in the leaves. They were getting closer. Then, a girl with white hair stepped around the tree.

"P-Princess Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Noelle asked.

"Alexandre sent me to retrieve you. You can come out now." Elizabeth said to her.

They walked outside of the forest, and Noelle saw the Ten Commandments and the Seven Deadly Sins. They were looking at each other, ready to fight.

"Looks like you're right on time, Noelle!" Alexandre called to her, not breaking eye contact with the Commandments. He looked different. He had a glowing spiral on his head, and darkness swallowed most of his body. "You're about to see what the Seven Deadly Sins can do! Don't blink, or you might miss it!"

Then, the battle began.

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	15. Bad News

**Enjoy!**

Then, the battle began. It was over as quickly as it started, however.

"I resign from the Ten Commandments, and I send my power back to the Demon King. I am unfit for battle and will return to my home." Gloxinia said, disappearing.

"What the hell?! you can do that?!" Alexandre exclaimed.

"Yeah." Meliodas said back.

"I do the same. I resign from the Ten Commandments and restore the Demon King's power. I will also go to the Fairy King's Forest." Drole added.

"As you wish." Zeldris said.

"What. The fuck." Alexandre said.

"Don't worry about it." Meliodas said to him.

"Uhh... It's not me you should be worried about." Alexandre said, pointing to Tahj and King.

"Oh." Meliodas said.

"I have to get back there!" King exclaimed. "Come on, Tahj. You're about to fight some people to prove your worth."

The Elaine light appeared. It flickered a few times.

"Take Alexandre and Diane with me? Okay..." King said. "Ban you've got to stay-"

"I heard her. I respect it, I guess." Ban said. The Elaine orb flickered again.

"Don't attack them? I guess you're right, they did resign. I don't know, we'll see."King said. "Let's go. Merlin, get us to the Fairy King's Forest." King added.

In a puff of smoke, they were there. Drole and Gloxinia hadn't gotten there yet. But, an Albion was. It was extremely tall and thick, but it looked... different. It was black and gray. It turned toward them. It was resurrected to attack the Forest while they were distracted.

"Damn Commandments." Tahj said.

King, Alexandre, Diane, and Tahj all attacked the beast.

King used bumblebee on the Albion. Alexandre leaped up to its chest and attempted to destroy the core. As Alexandre cut and sliced into the monster, Chastiefol whizzed all around, cutting it as well. Tahj flew through the air, using Kusarigama to grow vines to hinder the beasts movement. Diane slammed into the things legs with her hammer, Giddeon. Alexandre finally slashed into the core, when it grew at super speed, growing a spike that knocked Alexandre off the beast and into the air. Alexandre stabled himself and continued attacking the beast. The monster turned and blasted and extremely large sphere of energy aimed at Tahj. There was no way for him to dodge the attack. Alexandre jumped in the way just in time.

"Full Counter!" He exclaimed, bouncing the attack back at full force. It opened the core of the monster, allowing King and Alexandre to slip inside before it healed. They got to the core of the Albion and supercharged their weapons. They poured almost all of their energy into the attack.

"Natural Scale Piercing!" They both screamed as they sliced directly through the core. The core shook and rumbled.

"Oh, No-" King said as he covered himself with Chastiefol. A huge explosion blew up the golem from the inside out. Alexandre was blasted by the reaction, and he plummeted out of the sky, smoking and smoldering.

"No!" Tahj yelled as he summoned a flower to catch Alexandre.

"Protective Petal!" He yelled as the flower sprouted. Alexandre landed on the soft cushion.

"Are you okay?!" King and Diane exclaimed as they dashed down to Alexandre's side. Alexandre was barely conscious.

"That hurt... like a mother fucker..." Alexandre said as he passed out. Then, Drole and Gloxinia appeared.

"Looks like you defeated the Albion." Gloxinia commented.

"I told you they probably would by the time we got here." Drole said.

"Why did you do this?!" Diane yelled at them.

"Look, it wasn't our fault. We couldn't disobey Zeldris. Piety, remember?" Gloxinia said.

"Why didn't you warn us?!" Tahj said, getting angry. "This... is my fault. I got in the way. Alexandre saved me with that counter back there. He would've taken it out if he didn't have to come save me. Why the hell can't I do anything right!" Tahj yelled.

"Tahj, it's not your fault. The Albion focused on you. It would have been really bad if we would have lost you, anyway. You're really important! Guardian of the Fountain of Youth, remember?" King said.

"Yeah, so when it comes down to it, I can't protect shit!" Tahj yelled again. "What the fuck is wrong with me?!"

"Tahj... calm the fuck down..." Alexandre mumbled. "I'm-" He winced. "...I'm fine."

"Ggrah!" Tahj exclaimed as he stormed off.

"Tahj-" Diane started. "Alexandre, are you alright?" Diane asked.

"Yeah!" Alexandre said, giving her a thumbs-up. Then, he fell back down on the flower.

"No, you're not. We need something to heal him with." Diane said.

"Droplet of Life." Gloxinia said, healing Alexandre. "He should be fine now."

"Does this show that we want no trouble?" Drole said. "We want..."

"To be the people to help you lead our races." Gloxinia and Drole said at the same time to Diane and King.

"What?!" King and Diane exclaimed.

"Yes, it sounds crazy, but... we want you to learn from our mistakes, and be better leaders than us." Gloxinia said. "We failed as leaders, but you both can fix that, and maybe peace will be possible."

"I... I don't know." King said.

"Guys... we need to get back to the others!" Alexandre yelled. He attempted to fly, but couldn't. "What the hell? I can't fly!"

"Maybe you need to rest a bit." Diane said.

"Okay." Alexandre said. He climbed up to Diane's shoulder and sat there. "Let's go."

Gloxinia teleported Alexandre, King, and Diane. They were teleported to Hawk's mom, and the battle was going on. The Sins and Commandments battled it out, using all of their strength.

"I need to help them!" Alexandre said, jumping off Diane's shoulder. He started to fall. He kept falling. From this height, hitting the ground was certain death. Diane caught him just in time. "Why can't I do anything!?" He yelled.

"No. NO!" Zeldris screamed at Alexandre. "That was for Meliodas! He... he was supposed to destroy it! It was going to take down the forest, and Meliodas would lose all of his power!"

"Wh... what?" Alexandre said.

"Your power is gone. Erased. Destroyed." Estarossa said.

Alexandre was shocked. He was powerless once again. He could do nothing to help. Meliodas would be forced to fight Zeldris and Estarossa alone. He stepped back, unable to absorb the information.

"No." He said, before turning and running into the woods.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. The Oppai Club

**This is just a funny short I wrote for fun. It doesn't really impact the story, just something I thought you all would like. Enjoy!**

Alexandre and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins were sitting in the Boar Hat one morning. They weren't doing anything in particular. they were actually kind of bored.

"Captain, what should we do today?" Ban asked.

"I'm not sure." Meliodas replied as he began to grope Elizabeth.

"I feel like a pervert for saying this, but that just gave me an idea!" Alexandre exclaimed. "Meliodas, come outside."

Once they got outside, they continued conversation.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alexandre asked Meliodas.

"Yup!" Meliodas said.

"We need to create... an Oppai club!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Who should we recruit?" Alexandre asked. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Elizabeth!" They both yelled. She came running outside.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked.

Alexandre squeezed her once as Meliodas groped her.

"She'll do!" They both said at the same time.

"What?" She asked, blushing.

"You'll see." Meliodas said to her.

"Hmm... would Diane be a good choice?" Alexandre asked. "Actually, we need to set ground rules first. They have to be a C cup or more. We can't force them to join. We have to have consent. The last one is that we can only invite one male. If there's more than one other than us, it'll disturb the balance it'll be weird." Alexandre said. "But... what should we do?" Alexandre said, smiling. Meliodas smiled back, still groping Elizabeth.

"Exercise!" They both yelled.

"Running!" Meliodas chimed.

"Tennis!" Alexandre yelled.

"Beach Volleyball!" They both yelled.

"I'm confused." Elizabeth said.

"You'll see." Alexandre said. "Hmm... Diane!" He called.

"Yes?" Diane asked.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Alexandre asked.

"What for?" Diane asked.

"For when I cancel the small spell." Alexandre replied.

"New clothes will automatically be on me when I turn big again." Diane said.

"K. Absolute Cancel." Alexandre said, canceling the spell. Diane turned big again. "How about it, Meliodas?" Alexandre asked.

"Yeah." Meliodas said, trying to grope Diane.

"What the- What the hell are you doing, Captain! You filthy womanizer! You pervert!" Diane screamed as she beat up Meliodas.

"I think we'll have to get used to this." Meliodas said, walking over to Alexandre with a huge goose egg on his head.

"Yeah. Diane, will you join our Oppai club?" Alexandre asked.

"What? Why?" Diane asked.

"What else are we gonna do? There's nothing better to do, so why not? It's not like we're stripping you naked." Meliodas chimed in.

"Wait, was that part of the plan?" Elizabeth exclaimed, freaking out.

"No, no!" Meliodas said.

"What a relief!" Elizabeth said.

"Merlin's obviously gonna say no, so that leaves who else?" Alexandre asked. "Oh, I'll go ask Noelle, and you can ask Jericho!"

"Alright!" Meliodas said.

"Wait! I never said I was gonna do it!" Diane yelled.

"Oh, come on." Alexandre pleaded.

"Fine! But if either of you do anything to me, best friend or not, I'll kill you!" Diane cried.

"K." Meliodas and Alexandre said.

Alexandre walked up to Noelle. Gowther was following him. He was hiding behind a bush, watching. He had seen Alexandre do things that the other sins normally didn't, and he seemed to have more of an observable heart than anyone else. He watched Alexandre walk up to Noelle.

"So, I have a question, Noelle." Alexandre said to her. As she turned around and made eye contact with him, Gowther saw Noelle's heart rate almost double.

"Is Noelle in love with Alexandre?" He said to himself aloud. He continued watching them converse.

"Do you want to join our Oppai Club?" Alexandre asked. Gowther saw Noelle's heart rate triple as her eyes widened, then she slapped Alexandre on the cheek as hard as she could. She started yelling as she beat on him, calling him a pervert and an ass.

"So this is love?" Gowther questioned. "This seems to happen a lot. You would think it causes pain, but it looks like this is how people show love."

Alexandre was on the ground. After Noelle finished her assault, Alexandre had a nosebleed, a bruise on his shoulder, and a bright red hand mark on his cheek.

"So... that's a no?" Alexandre said. Noelle kicked him and walked back into her camp.

"Is that how people show affection?" Gowther whispered into Alexandre's ear.

"Ahh! God Damn, Gowther!" Alexandre yelled.

"Is it?" Gowther asked again.

"Yup she loves me LOTS!" He screamed the last part, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Interesting." Gowther said.

"No, it is not! Showing love is like hugging and kissing and..." Alexandre started.

"Beating each other?" Gowther added.

"No! That's the opposite of love!" Alexandre yelled. "I was gonna say something else, but never mind!"

Alexandre walked back to the Boar Hat as Gowther bombarded him with questions.

"What were you going to say? Tell me. If not, I could just read your mind. Merlin told me not to though." Gowther said. Alexandre had a frown on his face as he walked back towards the tavern, Gowther running around him like a little child, asking a ton of questions. He only heard one though.

"Do you love Noelle?" Gowther asked. Alexandre stopped.

"I don't know. I guess I do, but I don't know if she loves me back. Even if she did, she probably already has someone. Now, could you please stop asking questions?" Alexandre asked.

"You look to be feeling... sad. I will stop." Gowther said, turning silent.

"It was a no." Alexandre and Meliodas said at the same time. Both of them were covered in wounds.

"Gotcha pretty bad, didn't she?" Meliodas said with a smile.

"Could say the same to you!" Alexandre said.

"Guess we'll work with what we've got!" Meliodas exclaimed. "We'll ask again tomorrow. Let's start our club!"

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! A second part is coming out soon, so be on the lookout. Anyways, have an awesome and safe day/night, and I'll catch you all later!**


	17. Mega Chapter

**Hey, all! this chapter is gonna be a Mega Chapter, which just combines like 2 and a half chapters in one. Hope you all enjoy!**

Alexandre walked through the woods. He needed to know if Noelle and the baby were alright. HE definitely wasn't alright. His powers were gone! That meant he was back to being his old, boring self. The Orbs of Discord and Harmony still worked, but that was it.

"Noelle! Noelle, where are you?" Alexandre called into the woods. He continued trekking through the forest, walking through the leaves that had fallen from the trees. He heard a loud boom as he saw a really big woman appear about a mile away. He ran towards it, and found Noelle and another girl speaking to the giant. She had long blonde hair and four white feathered wings jutted from her back. She was dressed in long robes.

"Is that... a Goddess?!" Alexandre cried. All three girls turned around.

"Oh, Alexandre! Are you alright?!" Noelle called to him.

"Yeah, but my powers are gone." Alexandre said back, frowning.

"Are you serious!?" Noelle said, and she and the other girl ran over to him. "How did that happen?"

"I really don't know." Alexandre said. "I already almost died when I jumped off of Diane's shoulder. Wasn't fun."

"You're part of the legendary order of the Seven Deadly Sins!? You're really cute, too!" The mystery girl chirped.

"Thank you. At least someone appreciates me." Alexandre said, looking at Noelle.

"Oh, shut up! It was one compliment, don't let it go to your head!" Noelle yelled at him.

"How did you know him but not tell me?" The mystery girl said to Noelle. "You were hogging him for yourself weren't you?"

"WHAT?! No, I'm not hogging him, I just..." Noelle and the other girl argued. The mystery girl had stormy gray eyes and long brown hair. "...Ari, seriously, I don't like him! Stop teasing me!"

"Ari?" Alexandre asked.

"Alexandre, this is Arriana. Arriana, Alexandre." Noelle said.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Arriana said kindly, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Alexandre said back.

"So are you really a part of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Arriana asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Noelle said.

"Of course! I'm an unofficial member though. You can ask Meliodas if you don't believe me." Alexandre said back.

"Meliodas!? Are you really strong? What's your weapon of choice? Will you be my boyfriend?" Arriana yelled, blurting a bunch of questions.

"We're gonna stop the questions right there." Noelle said.

"You like him, don't you?" Arriana said to Noelle. Noelle turned a bright red. She looked at Alexandre, then quickly looked away.

"N-No! I don't! We're just... friends!" Noelle explained.

"Mmm Hmm." Arriana said, putting her hands on her hips. Noelle turned redder.

"It's alright ladies. We can all date if you want-" Alexandre was cut off as Noelle slapped him.

"Shut up you perv!" She yelled.

"What the hell did I do?!" Alexandre yelled.

The Goddess cleared her throat.

"Sorry!" Both girls exclaimed, walking back to her.

"We need your help to defeat the demon race!" The girls said.

"Wait, hold it. What's going on?" Alexandre asked.

"We're asking this Goddess here to help us defeat the Demons!" Arriana said.

"First off, where the hell did you get a Goddess!? Second of all, this Goddess might kill Meliodas on accident. That's not good. We also don't know who the captain wants to save. I'd say there are at least a couple he doesn't want dead, at least at the moment. Third of all, is this Goddess even strong enough to kill a bunch of Demons? No offense, Goddess lady, but you aren't one of the four Archangels, correct? Meaning that you couldn't go against the Demon King, right?"

"Correct." The Goddess replied.

"What's your name?" Alexandre asked.

"Why would I give my name to a demon?" The Goddess replied.

"Well, I'm here to help." Alexandre said.

"And how would I know that? How and why should I believe you?" The Goddess snapped back. "I sense Demon blood in you, young one."

"Wait, Alexandre's a demon?!" Arriana whispered into Noelle's ear.

"By technicality. It's a long story." Noelle replied.

"So, will you help us if we need it?" Alexandre asked.

"It's still about a no, but I guess I'll help." the Goddess said.

"Good enough. Let's go, girls." Alexandre said.

"You are a strange case." The Goddess said. Alexandre turned around. "I feel Demon blood, but no hatred towards me. I feel other blood too, blood from almost every other race." The Goddess added. Alexandre gave a thumbs up.

"So, is that why you're helping me? To find out more about me, huh? Alright, but you won't find much!" Alexandre said as he turned back around and started back towards the Boar Hat.

"First of all, before we get back to the sins, I want my power back." Alexandre said. "I can't be a member without any power, now can I? I'm lucky Merlin took some of my power away before, she's kinda good at that. Maybe I'll have my full power by then, And I'll be really strong!"

"Wait, you aren't at full strength?" Arriana asked.

"Well, right now, I don't have any power, but I hope I can reactivate it." Alexandre said. "I assume it was supposed to nullify the power of Demon blood, and that's why it attacked me and took my power, but I'm only part demon, so my power might come back."

"Umm, what's he talking about?" Arriana asked.

"It's another long story. I'll tell you later. But all you need to know right now is that Alexandre is powerless right now, but with his power... he's the second strongest of the Seven Deadly Sins. And that was when part of his power was gone." Noelle said.

"Woah." Arriana said.

"He's still a little bitch, though." Noelle said.

"What?! I'm taller than you!" Alexandre said back to her.

"Well at least I have power!" Noelle said. Alexandre mimicked being hit.

"Ah, low blow. You only have power because of that damn Goddess sword you have!" Alexandre said.

"Well I was lucky enough to find it. I almost attacked Princess Elizabeth with it." Noelle said.

"Really? Why would you do that?" Arriana asked.

"It wasn't on purpose." Noelle said, defending herself.

"You were lucky to find that Goddess in your sword that was awakened by lady Elizabeth because of her druid powers that she was born with." Alexandre said. "You're damn lucky."

They decided to stop in downtown Liones to do some shopping and hang out there for the day. They walked into the bustling city. There were people everywhere, all doing their own things. Fresh bread and meats decorated the air with delicious scents. It was amazing. They continued through the city, stopping to buy whatever they wanted or needed. They laid in a field outside Liones and took a nap. It was really refreshing. Alexandre woke up to a familiar voice.

"Alexandre, wake up!"

He opened his eyes. King and Diane were standing there.

"Hiya!" Alexandre said. "How have you been?"

"No, how are you? We haven't seen you since you ran into the woods after you were stripped of your powers!" Diane exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to live with it. No big deal." Alexandre replied.

"Okay. If you say so." King said.

Arriana squealed.

"These are... King and Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins! You really are a part of them!" Arriana cried.

All of a sudden, Meliodas came rushing in, carrying Elizabeth. Ban and Gowther ran behind him.

"Meliodas?!" Alexandre yelled.

"Just run." Meliodas said, putting Elizabeth in Alexandre's arms.

"What just happened?" Alexandre asked Elizabeth.

"Some huge monster is attacking Liones on the eastern coast!" Elizabeth yelled. "It's a huge octopus or something!"

"Well, We gotta run, Captain's orders." Alexandre said. "Come on, guys."

Alexandre, King, Noelle, Arriana, Diane, and Elizabeth all ran towards the countryside. People in Liones were running too.

"Isn't the coast a little ways away?" Alexandre asked.

"Yes, but it isn't fortified at all. That's Liones' only weakness." Elizabeth said.

"Well, once you all are safe, I'm going to help the captain." Alexandre said.

"What?! That's crazy! You can't do that! You'll die! You don't have powers!" Noelle yelled.

"I agree. It's a bad idea." Arriana said.

"Doesn't matter. This isn't just for me. Liones is my home now. I've spent too much time here to just stand idly by and let it be destroyed. I'll help when asked and when necessary, and now is necessary." Alexandre said, looking at Elizabeth. "King, you can stay and protect them, or you can come with me. I have Noelle to protect them if need be."

"I'm going too!" King said.

"I'm going too!" Diane said.

"Me three!" Elizabeth said.

"We will all fight for our kingdom!" Noelle yelled, raising her sword.

"You guys..." Alexandre said. "Ugh. Let's go."

They sprinted through the city streets, the opposite direction of where people were running. They ran out the opposite side of the Kingdom and saw a large purple creature in the distance. They ran towards it. In about ten minutes, they made it to the coast. The Kraken was in an intense battle with the Sins. Ban was currently beating its eye with his fists, Escanor was chopping off the regenerating tentacles of the beast with his divine axe Rhitta. Meliodas was smashing into the beast with the hilt of his sword, then slashed at it's head. Merlin was casting spells to keep the monster in place.

"We're here to help!" Alexandre yelled. He jumped onto the beast and slipped right off, falling into the water. He swam back up, and dug his sword into the beast and climbed it with his sword. He also attacked the beast, cutting it and transferring energy from the beast to his comrades with the orbs.

"Let's stop standing and doing nothing. Let's help!" Noelle exclaimed. "What can I do with this?"

"Say Ark and aim the tip of the sword at the Kraken." The Goddess said to Noelle.

"ARK!" Noelle yelled, pointing the sword at the beast. A huge sphere of light engulfed the Kraken, and it cut everywhere that wasn't inside the sphere. The Kraken threw everyone off it. Ban slammed into the ground and rolled to a stop. Escanor and Gowther fell with a splash into the water. Meliodas landed on his feet in the sand, and Alexandre landed too. Headfirst. His legs stuck out of the ground. Meliodas pulled him out, and he was covered in sand. The Kraken roared and retreated beneath the ocean's depths.

"Looks like we defeated it." Alexandre said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help. We could have beaten it on our own, though." Meliodas said with a smile. "What was that wicked move you used back there, Noelle?" Meliodas asked.

"It was Ark." She replied. Meliodas and Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"You're a Goddess?!" They exclaimed.

"No, there's a Goddess in the sword." Alexandre explained.

"I see. It agreed to help us?" Elizabeth asked.

"More or less." Alexandre replied.

"Goood enough." Meliodas commented.

"That's what I said." Alexandre said.

Once everybody was together, they made their way towards the Boar Hat.

"So... how did the battle between the Commandments go?" Alexandre asked.

"You'll see." Meliodas said.

"Okay..." Alexandre responded.

"We have a spare Demon at the Boar Hat, so don't freak out." King said.

Then, Noelle's sword started trembling. It started shaking more and more until it burst out of its sheath and flew up to Meliodas. The Goddess appeared out of the sword.

"You are housing more Demons!?" The Goddess exclaimed.

"Didn't I just say don't freak out?" King said, sighing.

They got to the Boar Hat safe and sound. Alexandre walked in first. He saw Hawk being pet... by... Zeldris!

"What the fuck!?" Alexandre screamed.

"Does nobody listen to me?!" King yelled.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! See y'all later!**


	18. Tahj's Journey

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I've been a bit busy. The next chapter also might be a while, because this week is finals week. Anyways, enjoy!**

Tahj walked through the Fairy King's forest. He was so sick of himself! He got a job that he didn't even really want, he couldn't do the job for crap, and he couldn't save Alexandre when he needed it most.

"Grrh." He growled to himself. He he walked over to a tree stump and sat on it.

"Hello there." A voice said.

"What? Who said that?" Tahj said into the breeze. Then, he saw a beautiful fairy. she was dressed in white from her head to her feet, and she had shoulder length blonde hair.

"Who are you?" He asked. The female fairy laughed.

"I'm your predecessor. I'm Elaine, the previous guardian of the Fountain of Youth. Sorry you got my job." Elaine commented.

"What?! You're Elaine!?..." He paused. "You showed up at the right time. I need your help." Tahj said to her.

"You want to know how to be strong, and you want to know why you got stuck with the job. There is a simple answer." Elaine said. "To be strong, you don't have to have the ultimate magical or physical ability. As for the second answer, the tree saw something in you. It saw the same thing it saw in me. I didn't really want the job either. When Harlequin left, I was forced into the job, and was lonely for so long. Then... I met-"

"Ban." Tahj said, finishing her sentence.

"Yes." Elaine said. "That's why no matter what, you have to learn to live with it. The sooner you accept it, the sooner you can get stronger and do the job to the best of your ability."

"But... that won't always work." Another fairy said, stepping out from behind Elaine. "Sometime you have to do things you don't want to do. Like leader decisions."

"Who are you?" Tahj asked.

"Oh. I'm Helbram, an assistant to the Fairy King. Well, I was." The fairy said. "Sometimes, it's okay to be mad and let it out. But don't blame yourself, because it only makes things worse." Helbram said.

"This isn't making that much sense." Tahj said.

"You'll understand soon." Elaine said. "We have to go now, but you'll see your power soon."

"Yeah, in like ten seconds." Helbram said as both fairies vanished into thin air.

"What the hell are they talking about-" Tahj said as he looked down. The stump he had sat on changed. Half of the stump was burned to a crisp. It was smoldering and black. The other half was a beautiful crystal blue. It was ice!

"What the Fuck?!" Tahj yelled. He looked at his hands. On one hand, a red and orange mark trailed up his arm. On the other side, a white and blue one did the same.

"Cool." Tahj said. "Let's see how this works."

Tahj pointed at a nearby tree with his left hand. A large jet of ice came out, encasing the tree in a thin layer of ice. He did the same thing to the same tree with his other hand, and the ice melted, but the tree burned.

"Let's try that again." Tahj said. He repeated what he did, and attempted not to burn the tree. That time, the tree was just a little burned.

"I'll work on it." Tahj said to himself. "Woah, maybe I could fly with this!" Tahj said. He aimed both of his hands at the ground. He jetted fire and ice out of both hands, and proceeded to burn and freeze himself.

"Shit!" Tahj screamed.

He attempted multiple times, failing over and over. Eventually, he gave up.

"Damn!" He said as he lifted his hands, palms facing outward, in front of him. He blasted flames and icicles out of his hands, decimating multiple trees.

"Oh." Tahj said. "Oh, shit! I need to get back to the others! They're probably fighting the Ten Commandments right now!"

He attempted one last time to be able to fly with his new found powers. He twisted in a circle, holding his hands out in front of him. He started spinning at a huge speed, blasting ice and fire from his palms, before beginning to float into the air. He fell back down to the ground after about five minutes of flying, blasting imaginary foes in the air. He ran as fast as he could towards the edge of the Fairy King's forest. He leaped through the entrance and sprinted full speed the whole way back to the tavern. He got there, and it was completely empty.

"Where is everybody?" He thought aloud.

He then heard a faint roar. He shuffled outside to look, and in the distance, along the coast of Brittania, there was a huge kraken. And some people were fighting it.

"Wow. They left without me!? Guess they're fine then. I'll stay here until they get back." Tahj said as he plopped down into a seat. He started drifting off, and just before he fully lost consciousness, Zeldris and Estarossa walked into the Boar Hat.

"What the FUCK!?" Tahj screamed.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again, the next chapter might be a bit delayed. I also entered Alexandre in the create your own Seven Deadly Sins character contest Anime Uproar is hosting. The contest ends at the end of the year, and the winner gets their character drawn by a professional manga artist! All you have to do is follow Anime Uproar on social media and comment on the post that announces the competition. Good luck to you all, and I'll see ya later!**


	19. The Oppai Club: Part Two

**Hey, all This is the second part of the Oppai club! For context, Oppai means breast in japanese. Probably should've said that before... Anyways, Enjoy!**

Alexandre and Meliodas woke up the next morning.

"We are ready... to recruit more women!" Meliodas exclaimed.

"Or get our asses beaten trying!" Alexandre added. "Yeah, that's totally happening."

"But it's worth it!" Meliodas yelled.

"Anything for boobies!" They both yelled at the top of their lungs.

They proceeded to go all throughout Liones, asking all of the girls that they met along their journey to join them. Most said no, but some said sure. After constant bothering. Eventually, they had about ten more girls, which consisted of Noelle, Jericho, Arianna, and a few more. Gowther insisted he be put on the Oppai club, but was continuously denied by Meliodas and Alexandre.

"But why?! Why couldn't I be a poster girl sister, and why couldn't I be part of the Oppai club? Tell me. I want to know." Gowther nagged.

"Your boobs aren't big enough! Also, you're a guy. It's weird having a guy be part of a club with mostly girls. It'll disturb the balance." Meliodas explained.

"If the balance between guys and girls isn't right, we'd be perverts!" Alexandre said. "Obviously."

"I see. I can fix that, then." Gowther said. He began to transform into a, well, big girl.

"No! Stop! That works, but..." Alexandre cried, covering his eyes.

"But what?" Girl Gowther said. "What is it about me that displeases you?" She continued as she started teasing him.

"Stop! Stop it!" Alexandre cried, swatting at Gowther.

"I know you like it. Your heart is beating faster, and you're getting red. Just let it happen." Girl Gowther said.

"Bad Gowther!" Meliodas said, jumping and hitting Gowther on the head, turning him back to normal.

"Why!? I don't understand." Gowther said.

"Don't worry about it! We have enough girls already!" Meliodas said with a smile. "We don't need you."

"Oh. Okay, if you insist." Gowther said, walking away.

"Thank you." Alexandre said to Meliodas. "You saved me back there."

"From what?" Meliodas asked.

"From what my ass. You saw that! Doesn't that freak you out?" Alexandre said.

"Not much different from your ability. I saw what you did to King." Meliodas said.

"Fair point, but I was doing it for fun. Gowther's just being... weird." Alexandre said, shivering.

"He doesn't know what he's doing. Just forgive him, alright?" Meliodas said.

"Fine." Alexandre said.

They gathered the girls around later.

"Alright, ladies! Let's go to the beach!" Meliodas said.

They all walked towards the beach once everybody was ready. Before they left, Alexandre and Meliodas decided they would take some guy with them.

"We could take Ban." Alexandre offered.

"Yeah, but Elaine would kill him. Also, I don't think it would faze him much." Meliodas responded. Both of their eyes widened.

"King!" Alexandre and Meliodas said at the same time.

"Great minds think alike!" Meliodas exclaimed.

"He's gonna get a kick outta this! Diane's there too. He's fucked." Alexandre said.

"How so?" Meliodas asked.

"His nose won't stop bleeding, like the entire time. Remember what happened to him last time?" Alexandre said, frowning and mimicking a Ground Gladius.

"Oh, yeah. Poor King." Meliodas said. "Yup, we're inviting him."

"King!" Alexandre yelled.

"What's up?" King asked. "I was taking a nap. What is it?" King said as he floated out, holding Chastiefol.

"Wanna go to the beach with us?" Meliodas asked.

"Nah." King said, floating back inside.

"Diane'll be there!" Alexandre called to him after the door closed. He came back with his swimsuit.

"I changed my mind." King said, and Alexandre and Meliodas smiled.

Once they got to the beach, King saw the girls.

"What are they doing here?" King asked Alexandre.

"You'll see." Alexandre replied.

"K, ladies, do your stuff!" Meliodas yelled.

Then, all the girls' clothes flew off. They were wearing swimsuits underneath.

"Perfection." All the guys said as their noses started bleeding.

The girls started playing in the water, tanning and sun bathing and just doing normal stuff at the beach. Some built sand castles, some started a beach volleyball game. The guys walked over to the volleyball. There were two teams. One one team was Diane, Arianna, Noelle, Jericho, and Elizabeth. On the other were some girls from Liones. The match started, and the guys' noses started gushing blood.

"This is what an Oppai club is for." Meliodas said, wiping the blood.

The girls jumped and ran, hitting the ball back and forth. They were bouncing everywhere, and everyone was having a great time. Especially the guys. They had sat down and actually enjoyed watching the game, instead of just watching... well, other stuff.

"Hey, King, want to join us?" Diane asked.

"Uh, me? Sure." King said, floating out onto the court of sand. He took off his other clothing, and felt the soft sand between his toes. If felt amazing. Alexandre and Meliodas joined in too. Alexandre and Meliodas joined the team of other girls from Liones, and King joined Diane and her team. The game was actually a lot similar to fighting. Everyone was having a blast. Meliodas, Alexandre, and King made some amazing saves and plays. It was a hard match, and there was no clear winner. After volleyball, everyone got together and started building a huge sand castle. It was as great as the main castle of Liones. they stuck shells and other pieces of rocks into the sand. By the time they were finished, the sun was setting, and the girls and guys sat down to watch. It as the most beautiful sunset Alexandre had seen so far. They all went home shortly after, and the day ended. The guys and other crew of the Sins ate dinner and went to bed early. They were super tired. It was a good day.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It it gets nice comments, I might make one more Oppai club chapter. Also, thank you for my story getting over 3,500 views! It is actually astonishing to see this growth. I thank you all again, and have a great day/night!**


	20. Alexandre's Power Returns

**Enjoy! Btw, I might create an Instagram account for the story or just for me as an author. There I can post fan art and deliver news on my stories.**

"What?!" Alexandre yelled.

"I defeated the Ten Commandments. Melascula's power was taken away. Drole and Gloxinia left, as you saw, Zeldris and Estarossa want to live in peace. Derrieri and Monspeet, they left after hearing the news. You didn't kill them, by the way." Meliodas explained.

"So... now what?" Alexandre asked.

"I'm gonna become the next Demon King!" Meliodas exclaimed. "But to do that, I need to be on the same level as the current Demon King. I need to absorb all of the Commandments. I'm teaming up with Zeldris and Estarossa to search."

"So, you need to get all of the commandments absorbed, then you defeat the Demon King and become King?" Diane asked.

"Yeah. Exactly." Zeldris said. "I've already yielded my commandment to Meliodas, we just need to find the others. Estarossa is looking for the others right now."

"But what about Drole, Gloxinia,and the others?" King asked.

"Well, when Drole and Gloxinia resigned, the power was given to me. So when I yielded my commandment, the others went with it." Zeldris explained. "The same case applies to Gray Road... and Gowther."

"Sparkle." Gowther said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except for Meliodas and Zeldris yelled.

"Yes. I am Gowther of Selflessness. Did you not know?" Gowther said.

"We do now." Alexandre said. "Well, let's go find some commandments!"

Estarossa flew through the air. He was commanded by Zeldris to find Galand, Derrieri, and Monspeet.

"Hmm? What's this?" Estarossa said to himself as he flew by a mountain with the top chopped off. He found Galand, still petrified from his commandment. Every few minutes, red lightning sparked from his body.

"You're still as a statue." Estarossa said to Galand. Estarossa laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Estarossa stabbed Galand in the gut with his fist, slowly cutting from the inside out. Purple blood spurted from Galand's wound as Estarossa continued killing him. He finished off Galand and took his Commandment. A huge dark shadow was absorbed into Estarossa, and he started glowing as more power flowed through him. After the process, however, his eye glowed a pure red.

"Well, if that's what we've got to do, then... let's do it!" Alexandre exclaimed.

"Well, there's no real rush. We'll deal with it once we absolutely have to." Zeldris said.

"Alright, then. Meliodas, Escanor, Merlin, let's get our battles started." Alexandre said.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that!" Meliodas exclaimed.

"Tahj is here too, so he can battle you too." King added. They were still figuring out Tahj's new power he supposedly inherited from Elaine and Helbram.

"There are so many people I want to fight right now, and we have so much time! I'm so pumped! Let's do this!" Alexandre yelled. "I'll fight Tahj, then Escanor, then Merlin, and I'll save captain for last for now. There are a few more people I could battle, but this should be good for now."

"Wait, how the hell are you gonna fight us if your powers are gone?" King asked.

"Oh, yeah." Alexandre said, frowning.

"It's okay, Alexandre. We'll get your power back." Meliodas said, reassuring Alexandre.

"Yeah- Wait, Merlin?" Alexandre said.

"Yes?" Merlin replied.

"You still have my power that you took and sealed in a bit of Goddess amber, right?" Alexandre asked.

"Well... yes." Merlin said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Alexandre asked.

"It's... not much that I took from you." Merlin said. "I only took... 1500 from your original power level. It capped your power level and saved some for an emergency. That's why I did it." Merlin explained. "So... that's all I have. Your power level should grow... but..." Merlin said, stopping at that.

"Oh. I'll take back what I can get, then." Alexandre said. He glared at Zeldris. Merlin took out a flask built from Goddess Amber and opened it. Nothing happened.

"So... Is it back?" Alexandre asked.

"Should be." Merlin replied.

"That's it?!" Alexandre asked.

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned.

"When Meliodas got his power back, there was an explosion of darkness, and he was lifted into the air and stuff. I don't get that?" Alexandre asked.

"No. I had a lot more power that I returned to him. I took quite a lot. Also, since he's a demon, his power has a color. Yours isn't entirely demon, so... nothing much happened." Merlin said.

"Oh. Well, fighting you guys might make me stronger! so, let's get to it!" Alexandre yelled. "Actually... I wanna fight our new demon friend."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"His power level is exponentially higher than yours! Are you sure?!" King said.

"Yeah, I can take him." Alexandre said.

"Well, if you get your ass beat, it's not on me." Zeldris said, standing up and cracking his knuckles.

They all went outside. All of the crew was watching. this would be a hard battle for Alexandre. Merlin created a perfect cube.

"Fight!" Everyone screamed.

Zeldris disappeared.

"Shit-" Alexandre was slammed into the wall, cut off by Zeldris. Alexandre changed into Zenith form, and was able to keep up with Zeldris a bit. He summoned Libra Soluna, and He and Zeldris traded hits, parrying and blocking. Then, Zeldris disappeared again.

"Now's my chance!" Alexandre cried, as he began to change into Meliodas. He looked like Meliodas, but still retained the blue markings of his Zenith form. He as well disappeared. A huge explosion came from out of nowhere, and both fighters reappeared. They were both smiling. Alexandre charged Zeldris, kicking him into the wall before swinging at him full force with Libra Soluna. He scraped Zeldris before he retaliated, punching Alexandre in the gut. He was knocked back, and he spit blood before charging Libra Soluna. It reached its full form, and Alexandre snapped his fingers. Zeldris appeared, attempting to strike him. Alexandre slashed in that general direction three times, and Zeldris was cut into three pieces.

"That was for getting rid of my powers." Alexandre said. He walked over to Zeldris and continued slashing and cutting, keeping Zeldris in place, while cutting over and over.

"This is for killing all of those people!" He added. He began to glow a dark purple. "How could you do it?!" He screamed, as he began to cry. "You didn't care, and now... well, you'll see." He stopped crying, and he began to be swallowed by darkness.

He was covered in darkness. His right side of his face was covered in dark marks. His long black wings jutted from his back. His Zenith form was no longer visible. Libra Soluna was black and gray now. The moon was the only colored part, a blood red. Alexandre's Full Assault mode was just unleashed.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	21. Controlling Wrath

Enjoy! Christmas Special coming next!

Alexandre's full assault form was just unleashed. He had a blank stare in his eyes.

"Waah!" Hawk yelled. "His power level... was 1,200... right?"

Merlin's eyes widened.

"Yes... it was... but now... impossible." Merlin said. "His power level was boosted by 68,800. His current power level is 70,000!"

Zeldris had escaped the lock Alexandre put him in, but he was dodging to save his life. Alexandre mercilessly cut and sliced, barely missing by mere inches.

"It just went up! It's 71,000 now!" Hawk screamed.

"But it's only been one minute-" Merlin stopped. "No... It can't be!"

"What's wrong?!" King asked frantically.

"His new ability is the opposite of Escanor's. The later it gets, the higher his power level goes in that form until midnight!" Merlin exclaimed. "The ability is called Moonlight. It's nine minutes till midnight."

"Which means by then his power level will be... 80,000!" Hawk screamed, fainting.

"No. We've got to stop him! Put down the cube!" Meliodas yelled.

"I can't until the battle is over. All of us are in danger if I put it down." Merlin said.

"Do it now!" Meliodas said charging the cube. Alexandre had Zeldris pinned. He stopped him from every side, cutting in every direction he tried to move. The time was midnight.

"Alexandre, stop!" Meliodas screamed as Alexandre slashed as hard as he could at Zeldris. There was a huge explosion. The smoke cleared, and Alexandre was against the wall, covered in blood. Meliodas panted. He fully countered the attack just in time.

"Alexandre, stop this!" Diane screamed. Alexandre turned his head to look at her. He looked away again and began to walk towards Meliodas, who was protecting Zeldris.

"Alexandre, snap out of it." Meliodas commanded, holding his sword out. "I don't wanna hurt you!"

Alexandre kept staring. Then he grinned a freakish grin. He wasn't himself.

"Looks like we'll finally have our battle." Alexandre said with a twisted laugh.

"No. Stop!" Meliodas commanded again. Alexnandre faltered. "I know you're in there! Break free!"

"I... Can do that... for my captain." Alexandre said, with a real grin. "I'll figure out how to stop this. Hold me off... Until I..." Alexandre's blank face returned. He lifted his sword and charged Meliodas full speed. Their swords created huge sparks as they ground together.

"Zeldris, are you okay?!" Meliodas asked as he flipped and kicked Alexandre down.

"Y-Yeah. I can help." Zeldris said, standing up.

Together, they countered Alexandre's blows, parrying and dodging.

"He's getting weaker! Keep it up!" Merlin said. "His power level is 73,000 now!"

Alexandre walked through a dark cave. There was no light, he couldn't see a thing.

"Meliodas? Zeldris? Where are those guys..." Alexandre said. He continued walking through the cavern. He started thinking. For some reason, he only felt thoughts of despair and suffering and pain. He started to think about good things, though. He thought of Finding the Boar Hat, meeting the sins, and defeating the Ten Commandments together. He thought of all the good things, and all of a sudden, there was a light. He sprinted towards it.

"I... want... out!" He screamed.

Then, Alexandre backflipped, landing on his hands. He spun around, sweeping low, knocking Meliodas and Zeldris on their backs. They both spit blood.

"I... can't get up!" Zeldris yelled.

"You can't. It's Darkness Binding." Alexandre said. He lifted his sword, ready to strike as hard as possible. Then, he stopped. He stepped back and fell on his butt.

"I... I'm back." Alexandre said, panting.

Meliodas and Zeldris could move again. They jumped up. The cube had been broken, partially from the power of Alexandre's blow, partially from Meliodas blasting through it.

"Glad you're back." Meliodas said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I found out... that how to defeat it was to think good thoughts. It cancels the negativity and I can take control." Alexandre said. "You do realize how powerful this is, right!?"

"Yeah-" Meliodas' eyes widened.

"What is it?" Alexandre asked.

"You have... a demon crest." Meliodas said.

Alexandre looked down. On his chest, through his torn clothing, there was a demonic symbol.

"Fuck." Alexandre said.

"It's ok. It's not necessarily bad." Merlin said.

"What do you mean?" Alexandre asked. He looked down, and saw that the symbol faded.

"It's only there while in that form." Merlin explained. "Who's fighting him next?"

"I'm not fighting anyone right now." Alexandre said. "I'm going to fight the Captain the next three nights, though."

"What on Earth are you talking about? You will fight me next, tomorrow, I-If you don't mind." Escanor said.

"Surprised you were even able to want to fight me." Alexandre replied. "Sure. Then the Captain."

"Ok." Escanor replied. "Thank you."

"For now, I'm gonna..." Alexandre passed out, falling on the floor.

"Sleep." King said.

"He has a big day tomorrow, and so do we! Let's get some shuteye." Meliodas said. They all walked back to the tavern. When they got back, Alexandre was carried to his room and put to bed. He fell asleep thinking happy thoughts.

Estarossa flew through the air. He continued searching, looking for the sins and the others. Every few minutes, his eye would turn a blood red, and he would continue saying the same thing.

"I will Kill... MELIODAS!"

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you guys want to be notified the second I update the story, click/tap the follow button on the bottom of the screen. Then you'll get a notification every time I post a new chapter. Btw, Finals are finally over! As you all can see, I was still able to find time to , have a good and safe day/night, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	22. Christmas Special Part 1

**Merry Christmas all! Enjoy!**

"Me becoming Demon King must be put on hold! Christmas will be here soon!" Meliodas exclaimed.

"Time for drinks!" Ban yelled.

"Girls wearing really cute Christmas outfits!" Alexandre exclaimed.

"Telling people you love them!" King exclaimed, blushing as he thought of Diane.

"Amazing food!" Diane yelled.

"Toasting to many more to come!" Merlin yelled.

"Merry Christmas!" Escanor boomed.

They all started decorating the tavern, putting up the Christmas tree.

"It's missing something..." Merlin said. With a flick of her wrist, the tree lit up. It had fireflies that danced around the tree.

"There." she said.

"Food time!" Diane yelled.

They all started preparing their favorite Christmas dishes. Gingerbread cookies, cakes, and other sweet scents filled the room.

"This smells so good!" Hawk cried. "Ban, will you make me Christmas scraps?"

"Sure, if you want." Ban replied.

"YES!" Hawk yelled back.

"Alright, let's start making the real food, now. We can eat it on Christmas eve. Escanor, get onto brewing the drinks. Alexandre and I will start cooking." Ban said.

"Alright!" Escanor yelled, hustling to the back of the Boar Hat.

They all started cooking the food. It looked so good once they were done. They had a turkey again, stuffed with stuffing, with mashed potatoes and gravy, with mouthwatering cinnamon rolls Alexandre had prepared. They had to physically restrain Hawk multiple times during the process of fixing the food.

"If you keep doing this, you'll be the main course!" Meliodas yelled to Hawk. He stopped then.

After they finished making food and decorating, Alexandre had one thing to ask.

"Let's have our battle now, Meliodas. I'm ready." Alexandre said.

"Are you sure?! I don't wanna beat you too badly." Meliodas said with a toothy grin.

"We'll see." Alexandre said, smiling back.

"Ugh, you boys are barbaric. You can't stop fighting, can you?" Noelle said.

"We need to see who the strongest is!" Alexandre said back.

"In that case, let me be the ref!" A voice said.

"Who said that?" Tahj said. "That voice sounds familiar."

"This one should sound even more familiar!" The voice said again.

"That's the Visal fighting festival referee! That's..." King started. The helmet on his back began to shake. Helbram burst out of the helmet. He was in his tiny ref form. The helmet was just as shiny as usual, with his red cape around him.

"I will referee this fight! The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins versus the powerful rookie!" Ref Helbram said. "Merlin, create a perfect cube outside!"

They walked outside, bundled in snow gear. They all had capes and thick coats on. Snow was drifting down from the sky in flakes. Merlin created the Perfect Cube.

"This is the last time I'm doing this!" She exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll fight Escanor too, while I'm at it. I know you wanted to fight me first, but I just can't wait for Meliodas anymore!" Alexandre yelled.

They stepped into the cube, shrugging off the capes and coats.

"Let's do this." Alexandre said as both he and Meliodas changed into their demon forms, grinning. This was gonna be fun.

They both disappeared, a whistling noise sounding throughout the cube. They reappeared, striking at the same time. Sparks flew, and they both backflipped onto their feet, smiling. They charged again, having an incredibly fast and powerful sword fight. The swords clashed and sparked, each blow louder than the last. They kept going at full strength, cutting and slicing at each other. Neither one was holding back. Meliodas kicked Alexandre down, slashing at his face. Alexandre slid under the sword, barely dodging the attack. He leaped into the air and slammed his sword into Meliodas'. Both swords made a loud clanging noise. Meliodas deflected Alexandre towards the wall, then sprinted at him. Alexandre hit the side of the wall feet first, then pushed off, headbutting Meliodas. The Captain slammed into the wall and coughed blood.

"Ready to go full power?" Alexandre asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Meliodas said, and both of them changed into their full assault modes. Alexandre had mastered it, learning that after a few attempts, the bad thoughts disappeared. Both demons slammed into each other full force. Darkness began to engulf the cube. It was nighttime. They were going to get even stronger with the night.

"Meliodas' Power level is 70,000. Alexandre's is 66,000." Hawk said.

"But the sun is just setting." Merlin said. "Wait 'till midnight. It's the winter, so the nights are darker and longer. So their power levels will be even higher. Also, this is the winter solstice, the darkest and longest night out of the whole year. tonight, their power levels will be at the absolute peak."

They slammed into each other again, strength radiating from their bodies. They stopped for a second to rest. They were both smiling, and their bodies were covered with darkness. Alexandre summoned Chastiefol while still holding Libra Soluna.

"That's the first time he's done that! this technically means he turned into me, so that adds my 40,190 power level to his. Meaning his power level now..." King said.

"... is 110,190." Merlin finished. "Plus the five minutes that went by, making it 115,190. Captain's power level is 86,000. Meliodas here is at a disadvantage."

Alexandre snapped, and Chastiefol changed to Increase, honing down on the captain. Alexandre ran into the fray, cutting at the Captain at the same time. There was a huge explosion, and Meliodas and Alexandre were against opposite walls, covered in blood. Meliodas used Full Counter, stopping Chastiefol and deflecting it, but was hit by Alexandre's sword.

"I see. He used Chastiefol as a distraction." Gowther said. "There was a 70% chance that it would hit, and the Captain would have to use Full Counter."

Alexandre's eyes glowed once, the only indication that he had transformed, since his darkness covered almost everything else.

"What did he change into?" Diane asked.

"His power level went down. Right now, it's 97,250." Merlin said.

Diane did some quick math in her head.

"That's adding my power level to his! He turned into me!" Diane cried.

Alexandre dropped his sword and charged the Captain. He punched Meliodas, and the Captain bounced off of three walls after the devastating blast.

"It's the giant races powerful physical strength. That's his strategy right now." Gowther assessed.

Alexandre kicked Meliodas, slamming him into the wall again. He picked his sword back up and hurried towards him.

"One Thousand Divine Slashes!" Meliodas screamed, slashing at Alexandre. Alexandre reappeared through the smoke and stabbed at the Captain with Chastiefol. Meliodas dodged the attack. He hurtled into the air, spinning around. Meliodas punched Alexandre, sending him flying. Helbram watched in awe. Meliodas kicked Alexandre, and he spit blood out of his mouth.

"Equilibrium Slash!" Alexandre yelled, cutting at Meliodas. He dodged the attack and stood back, charging his sword to be as strong as possible. He stood there, and his Sacred Treasure began to glow. It got brighter and brighter, black lightning coming from the weapon.

"Alexandre's power level is 91,000 right now. Captain's is 89,000, plus the 25 minutes, that's... 116,000 and 114,000!" Hawk said.

Meliodas charged full speed at Alexandre, unleashing his most powerful attack yet. If Alexandre didn't dodge this attack, he would die.

"Xandre, Move!" Diane called, but it was too late. Meliodas had slashed at Alexandre. There was a flashing noise, then an enormous explosion, and the perfect cube cracked. It was Midnight.

"Xandre!" Diane cried. the smoke cleared, and Diane saw Alexandre standing there. He wasn't dead. Meliodas wasn't either. Alexandre was smiling. Hawk and Merlin fainted. Gowther's eyes were as large as saucers.

"What happened?!" King yelled.

"This... is unbelievable!" Gowther said. "Captain's chances of winning this fight dropped to 0.1%. Alexandre's power level... is 213,000! It, of course, is adding the 23 minutes that passed."

Darkness and energy poured from Alexandre's body. He felt he could kill anything. He had transformed into Meliodas. It added Meliodas' power level to his own, making him stronger than ever before. At that moment, Alexandre could defeat all of the Ten Commandments in five seconds flat.

"It's... not even midnight yet." King said. He could barely believe it. "No... this can't be."

Meliodas didn't dare move. Alexandre would kill him in a second. Time slowly passed.

"That's strange." Gowther said.

"Yes, it is fucking strange! Alexandre is stronger than all of the Sins combined right now!" King screamed.

"No, it's not that. Alexandre's power level is decreasing. It's 205,000 and still decreasing. It seems Alexandre has a cap to his strength." Gowther said. "After he pushes the cap, his power level starts decreasing. The Captain's chances of winning this fight are still low, but they are higher with Alexandre's decreasing power level."

Meliodas charged Alexandre. If he didn't move first, Alexandre would. If he moved, he would surely lose. Alexandre blipped away from Meliodas, then reappeared and cut Meliodas in half. Meliodas recalled his two halves. He disappeared, and Alexandre stopped, waiting for Meliodas to reappear.

"200,000." Gowther said. "It stopped. His cap is 215,000, but if he pushes it, it goes down to 200,000. Every existing creature has a power level cap, but I hear that the Orbs of Discord and Harmony can break that barrier."

"This new addition to the Seven Deadly Sins can be this strong!?" Elizabeth said, shocked. She couldn't speak until this point in the battle.

"Yes, but it is the Winter Solstice, nighttime, midnight, and in Full Assault mode. So the circumstances were absolutely perfect for him. Also, the Captain isn't using full power." Gowther commented.

"W-What?!" Diane cried.

"Yes. If he did, his power level would be well over 250,000. He absorbed 4 Commandments, remember? He needs to save it for his battle with the Demon King, because in that case, it's kind of a one time thing." Gowther explained. "In other words, the Captain is using all of HIS full power. Not all of the power he has. Make sense?"

"I guess. I don't really wanna fight this." Tahj said.

Alexandre and Meliodas charged their weapons full power. They unleashed the entirety of their power in one all out move.

"It's the same thing he did with me!" King yelled. "Merlin, this is gonna rock your world."

"Combined attack!" Both of them yelled.

"We are, as you humans say, FUCKED." Gowther said. "Their power levels are both over 250,000!"

"This is our full power!" Both Meliodas and Alexandre screamed at the top of their lungs. "THE BLAZING PORTAL OF HELL OPENS, AND ANYONE IN OUR WAY WILL PERISH! ONE BILLION POWER PURGATORIAL LASER!"

Merlin teleported Everyone, except for Meliodas and Alexandre 15 miles away.

"This is the power of the Seven Deadly Sins, and the Demon Race." Merlin said.

An explosion of immeasurable power blew the Perfect Cube to smithereens, and a mushroom cloud blossomed. Everyone could see the cloud. A loud boom echoed throughout all of Britannia. In the Goddess realm, a slight tremor shook. The same thing happened in Purgatory. The Demon King and The Supreme Deity looked around in their different dimensions.

"The Accursed Demon." They both said.

An hour later, when the other Sins arrived within a mile of the explosion site, they saw a huge crater. It went down farther than the pit at Danafall. Everyone was in awe. At opposite edges of the crater, Meliodas and Alexandre laid, unconscious. They both sat up slowly.

"Let's have dinner, shall we?" Meliodas asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Alexandre added.

"More like breakfast!" King screamed. They all watched the sun peek above the distant mountains.

"Yeah, sure." Alexandre gasped. "Christmas is in 3 days!" Alexandre yelled.

"That's surprising to you?!" Noelle yelled. "Look at the damn crater, dumbass!"

Alexandre turned around.

"Oh. That's deep. Who did that?" Meliodas asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Alexandre said with a smile. "Where we strong enough for ya?"

Noelle facepalmed and stormed off.

"The winner is... undetermined!" Helbram yelled, returning to King's helmet.

"Guess we'll have to fight again!" Alexandre said with a smile.

"You betcha." Meliodas said, smiling back.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! A second part with actual Christmas will be out in a few days, so be on the lookout! Anyways, have an amazing day/night. Later!**


	23. Christmas Special Part 2

**Merry Christmas all! Enjoy!**

"Get out the food and let's eat!" Meliodas exclaimed.

Everyone took out their Christmas dishes and sat down to eat.

"Here, Hawk." Ban said, handing the pig some scraps. Hawk gasped.

"For me?!" He yelled as he began stuffing himself with Ban's scraps.

Everyone was seated.

"Before we eat, let's tell some stories of everything that's happened so far!" Meliodas yelled. "I'll start. One day, I sent Elizabeth and Hawk out to town to get some groceries and other stuff for the tavern. I gave them a set amount of money, and they were off."

"I can add to the story." Elizabeth chimed in. "Sir Meliodas sent Hawk and I to town, and when we got there, we started looking around for the things we needed! Then..." Elizabeth blushed. "We saw some things we wanted that didn't really benefit the tavern... and we bought them."

"Using all of the money in the process!" Meliodas added.

"Yeah... but the brush I bought was for Meliodas! I thought it would help his bed head. He always has that strand of hair that sticks straight up, and I thought that the brush would help!"

Everyone but Alexandre, Tahj, and Elizabeth shook their heads.

"Captain's bedhead cannot be tamed!" Diane exclaimed.

"It's true." Meliodas said.

"And the plate I bought would let me see beauty every time I ate!" Hawk said. Everyone looked at him.

"She paid for it! Don't look at me!" Hawk replied, offended.

"Then, one farmer in the market saw we didn't have any money left, and he gave us some vegetables. We were on our way back, and I tripped and dropped the vegetables, crushing them all. We went back to the tavern and told Sir Meliodas."

"I punished Elizabeth and Hawk though. Should I show you all how I punished Elizabeth?" Meliodas said as he extended a groping hand.

"No, we're good." Alexandre said. "I've got a story too. So the other day, Noelle and I were watching the baby, and Noelle said all of a sudden that it needs fed. There was milk near the baby we found to tide it off, but we ran out. The baby was crying and it wouldn't stop."

"I said I needed to feed it." Noelle said. "I told him to leave."

"Then I asked what she meant, and I understood." Alexandre said with a smile.

"And I told him if I saw him looking, I would chop his balls off." Noelle said.

"And I said no thanks. And left." Alexandre said. "I came back an hour later, and she and the baby were both asleep. Speaking of the baby, what did you want with it, Zeldris? Remember when you and I fought over it? What makes it so special? You said it wasn't a normal baby or something."

"Yes." Zeldris said, holding the baby, looking into its eyes. "It isn't an ordinary baby. This baby is a member of the Goddess race, and I was going to sacrifice it to free the rest of the Demon race."

The baby made a weird face. Then it sneezed, and a blinding light filled the room. When the room cleared, Zeldris was gone. He had been blasted through the wall and into the snow. He stumbled back inside, arms out.

"See?! This baby is a Demon!" Zeldris yelled.

"I though you were a Demon." King said with a giggle.

"This baby is worse. I don't want it anywhere near me." Zeldris said, giving the baby to Noelle quickly and sitting down. "I'm sorry, okay? Don't kill me."

The baby blinked and Zeldris flinched.

"Guys... I found the weapon we're using to defeat the Demon King." Alexandre said with a smile.

"D.. Daddy!" The baby yelled. Everyone gasped.

"What? Me? Daddy?" Alexandre said as his eyes widened. "Hah! Noelle, she said my name first!"

"Honey, your DADDY is about to be killed." Noelle said. "Also, he's not your dad, and I'm not your mom!" Noelle added. The baby laid down its head on Noelle.

"Mommy." It said as it closed its eyes.

"We'll deal with that later. You good, Zeldris?" Alexandre asked.

"Yeah. Just don't leave that thing out of your sight!" Zeldris squealed. The baby smiled.

"So... are you two a thing?" Diane asked. Noelle and Alexandre looked at each other. They began flailing their hands wildly.

"NO! It's not what you think! We just know each other! It's nothing!" They both yelled. Diane smiled.

They all laughed and began eating, Noelle and Alexandre both red.

After the meal, they all sat and socialized. Diane and King sat next to each other, and Alexandre sat across from them. Merlin and Escanor sat and talked separately. Ban and Meliodas sat with Elizabeth and Noelle. Then, Arianna walked in the door.

"Merry Christmas!" She yelled. She spotted Alexandre and sat next to him.

"Hiya, cutie. Merry Christmas." She said to him.

"Hey. Merry Christmas." He replied, not paying much attention. Noelle walked over to them.

"Hey, Ari. Merry Christmas! Umm... hey." Noelle said to Arianna and Alexandre.

"Hi, girls. Merry Christmas!" Diane exclaimed.

"Oh! What's this?" Arianna said, holding Mistletoe over her and Alexandre. Diane and King were underneath it, too. "I hear that whatever couple is under mistletoe has to kiss!"

"Damn, you got me! I have to do this, don't I?" Alexandre said.

"Yup! Kiss me, Xandie!" Arianna said.

"Don't call me that, please." Alexandre said.

"You can call him Xandre." Diane said.

"Ok. Kiss me then, Xandre." Arianna said, leaning towards him.

"Do I really, truly have to do this?" Alexandre asked one more time.

"Yes." She said as she continued leaning. Their faces were inches apart.

"Don't!" Noelle yelled. They both stopped.

"Why? Do you like him or something?" Arianna asked Noelle. Noelle turned bright red.

"Umm... well, I wouldn't say that!" She exclaimed.

"Fine. YOU kiss him then." Arianna said, holding the mistletoe over them.

"You are hell bent on someone kissing under this tonight, aren't you?" Alexandre said.

"Yes. Now kiss him, or I will." Arianna said. Noelle stood there.

"Hold your nerve. Just kiss him. What could go wrong?" Noelle thought to herself. "He's cute anyway, and I do like him. I just put up a front so he doesn't see. Ah, fuck it, you only live once."

Noelle quickly pecked Alexandre on the cheek.

"There! I kissed him. See? I'm not afraid." Noelle said, blushing. Alexandre blushed too.

"I never said you were afraid. Or were you?" Arianna said, smiling. Noelle quickly walked away. King had been blushing this whole time. What was he gonna do? Diane was going to notice they were under the mistletoe too. He could just kiss her, but what if she didn't have the same feelings for him? If she found out he liked her and she didn't like him back, it would ruin their relationship and he would never see her again!

"Um, King?" Diane asked, pulling him out of his daze.

"Huh? Yeah?" He said, blushing.

"I was wondering..." she started, playing with her hair, blushing. "Maybe it's a stupid question, but..." She trailed off, and they locked eyes. They blushed more. "...If you kept your promise to me. About loving me forever."

This was King's chance, and, slightly uncharacteristically, he made his move.

"Yes. I'll keep that promise forever." He kissed Diane on the lips passionately. she kissed him back, just as passionately. They were red as tomatoes, but soon, the blushes faded. Alexandre and Arianna stared, shocked. Soon, everyone stopped and saw Diane and King kiss. Alexandre cleared his throat. They stopped kissing. They blushed a bit and smiled.

"You think they drank a bit too much?" Meliodas asked Elizabeth.

"No, silly! They...they love each other." Elizabeth said, blushing.

"Huh. Didn't really notice. I've kind of blind to love... since Liz died." Meliodas said, frowning. Elizabeth gasped.

"Liz... has passed?" Elizabeth said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. about 19 years ago." Meliodas said.

"So I was born around the time she died?" Elizabeth asked. Meliodas stopped.

"Um, yeah." He said.

"Oh." Elizabeth replied.

"Alright, crew, let's hit the hay! Tomorrow is Christmas day!" Meliodas said merrily.

"Captain, did you rhyme on purpose?" Ban asked.

"Yeah. Let's go to bed." Meliodas said as he climbed the stairs with the rest of the crew. Arianna left, blowing Alexandre a kiss.

"Night, Xandre. Merry Christmas." She said.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas." Alexandre said back. He walked upstairs and to his room. He flopped down on his bed. After a while, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Alexandre heard his door creak open, and two people walked into the room. He felt someone shake him. He woke up to see Diane and King.

"Merry Christmas!" They whisper yelled. Alexandre got up and went downstairs with King and Diane. There were lots of present under the tree.

"Woah." Alexandre said.

"Are you gonna fix breakfast?" Diane asked.

"Yeah. I'm starving." King added.

"Alright, I get it, you're hungry. Food'll be ready in a bit." Alexandre said. Soon after he started cooking, Ban came down and started helping him. They had eggs and bacon (Need to be very careful not to tell Hawk.) Everyone slowly came downstairs, wishing Merry Christmas and sitting at the table. The new and improved boar hat, made after the battle with the Ten Commandments, looked really nice. In the center of the main dining room, there was a circular counter that Meliodas and the crew could serve drinks on. They had the Christmas tree set up in that area. There were steps behind the counter that led to the storage for drinks and the pantry. There was the door and stairs that led to a corridor that circled the inside wall, and everyone's rooms were along that circular hallway. Hawk normally slept on the floor facing the door, the same way he was when Alexandre first found the boar hat. He had his own room, though, which was near the kitchen.

"Your food is always so good, Alexandre and Ban!" Meliodas said.

"Yup, these extra scraps you guys dropped are pretty good, too." Hawk said. Ban's jaw dropped. Alexandre's eyes widened.

"Hawk... you weren't supposed to eat that." Alexandre said.

"Why? It tastes okay, I guess. For some reason, it kinda smells like my butt when I get burned all of the time-" Hawk stopped.

"Master... I'm so sorry." Ban said, falling to his knees. Alexandre bowed to Hawk.

"I'm sorry too." Alexandre said. "My condolences."

"I ATE MY BRETHREN!" Hawk screamed at the top of his lungs. Hawk had a traumatic Christmas.

After breakfast was eaten, everyone opened presents. They were all different types of gifts from everyone to everyone else, but some were from an unknown person. After presents were open, the whole gang went outside and played in the snow for the rest of the day. They all had an amazing Christmas. Except for Hawk.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the Christmas Special! Hope you had an amazing Christmas and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	24. Tahj's Love

**Hey, all! I see that a few of you are asking for more romance and stuff with Tahj, so here I deliver! Enjoy!**

Long before Tahj joined the The Seven Deadly Sins on their quest to defeat the ten Commandments, he lived in the Fairy King's forest. He was there when King defeated the Albion, and he was also there when King abandoned the Fairies, leaving Lady Elaine to die at the hands of a Demon. He didn't think it was King's fault that Elaine had died, but was angry that he had not come back when he'd heard the news. He was especially mad that they had to be saved by a human, one of the races that killed hundreds of Fairies for their wings. then, shortly after, he was dubbed the new Guardian of the Fountain of Youth. During the process, he was knocked out because of the immense power bestowed upon him. Then, he was shaken awake by King with the Spirit Staff Kusarigama in his hand and the information in his head that he was the new guardian of the fountain. He hated the idea that he would have to be stuck guarding the fountain the same way Elaine had. He's heard that she couldn't leave the fountain, because she had to guard it. He had a lover to see... well, sort of. He hadn't exactly told her yet. Her name was Breeze, and she was the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen. She had light blue hair, with dark blue eyes. He was infatuated with her. They were also good friends. They spent lots of time together, and both were very happy. The problem was, Tahj wasn't the only fairy in love with Breeze. Most of the other male fairies thought she was pretty too. She also had an amazing personality, especially considering the fact that she was asked out almost every day. She always politely turned down the offers, and Tahj was normally the only fairy she ever spent time with other than her family. One time, Tahj nervously asked Breeze out to watch a play that was happening that evening, and she said yes. She was supposedly asked out by 5 guys before him, and she said yes to him. They got to the play, and really enjoyed it. About halfway through the play, it was getting late, and Breeze laid her head down on Tahj's shoulder. He was surprised at first, but got used to it. The only reason he hadn't told her about his feelings yet was because she normally got really annoyed when new boys asked her out. She said there was no actual love behind it, and she felt it was only because she was pretty. Tahj had argued otherwise, of course, and told her she had an awesome personality too, while blushing.

"You really think so, Tahj? How sweet." Breeze said, hugging him. He blushed, and hugged her back.

"You're pretty cool too, but you need to control your temper." Breeze said with a laugh. Whenever guys asked Breeze out while he was with her, he would get very aggressive and be unkind towards the guys. He was really trying to control it, for her, but he was always infuriated, especially when guys kept coming back. Those were the reasons he hadn't asked her out himself yet. He thought it would ruin their relationship, and she would think he was just like the other guys, only after her for her beauty. So, he kept his feelings hidden as best as he could. For all he knew, Breeze only thought of him as a friend, and nothing more. It made him upset, but at the very least, he just wanted her to be happy. Then, after the play, as he was walking her home, a gang of Fairies that Breeze had denied showed up, surrounding the two.

"We just wanted to be with you, Breeze. But... this weirdo doesn't leave you alone for even a minute, and while he's around, you turn us down. You must love him, so as long as he's out of the picture, you can be with all of us... and he can't stop us." One said, licking his lips. Tahj's eyes widened.

"You stop right now! I'll knock all of your asses out if you don't leave right now!" Tahj yelled at them.

"Um... no. She's ours. You'll have to kill us all if you want to see her again." The one that spoke before said. He seemed to be the leader. two gang members grabbed Tahj, holding him still. The leader casually walked over to Tahj and punched him in the gut as hard as he could. Tahj puked blood.

"Tahj, No! You monsters! Stop!" Breeze yelled.

"You brought this on yourself and him, Breeze. All you had to do was say yes." the leader said.

"You can't force love! I love Tahj, and you can't make me love anyone else!" Breeze screamed. Tahj's eyes widened.

"Leave her alone!" Tahj yelled at them, standing up. All four guys walked towards Tahj, and they let go of Breeze. "Run, Breeze! Go! Run to your house, and lock your doors! Tell your dad-" Tahj was cut off as the gang members beat on him, kicking and punching, not letting up on him. After 5 minutes of this happening, Breeze's father rushed in, beating the gang members. Two ran off, but Breeze's dad grabbed the leader and one other and threw them to the ground. He called friends of his and they rushed to Tahj's side just as he passed out. He woke up in the hospital to Breeze crying over him.

"I-I'm sorry!" She weeped. "It was because of me! I put you in danger, and I'm sorry! I let love get in the way of my common sense. I-I love you, Tahj, but it almost got you killed. It's better for you if you never see me again. You won't ever have to see me again."

She turned to walk away, and Tahj grabbed her hand.

"No. I love you too." Tahj whispered. Breeze smiled.

"I know. You aren't that good at hiding it. I'm sorry, but we just won't see each other for a while." Breeze said. She walked out of the room, and Tahj passed out again. That happened 15 years ago. He hadn't seen her since. She was in the back of his mind always, and the only reason he hadn't resigned as guardian of the Fountain was because of her. He knew that protecting something important like that would be something she would want. He was going to see her again. She still lived in the Fairy King's forest. He just had to find her. That was his personal quest.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I won't really be updating any more this week, because I'll be going on a little trip. So, hope you have a good week, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	25. The Next Mission

**Happy New Year all! Hope you had an amazing time. Enjoy!**

The sins stopped to rest. The blizzard swirled around them, making each step harder and harder. The thick snow gathered around their feet. Meliodas, Ban, Alexandre, Noelle, King, Diane, and the Baby trekked through the thick white powder.

"Let's set up camp around here for the night!" Meliodas yelled over the howling wind. His blonde hair whipped around, smacking him in the face. He and the rest of the small crew carried bags of different stuff on their backs. Ban threw down some extra logs.

"I wish we had some way to start a fire though." Ban said, barely audible over the wind.

"It's so cold, I can't feel my toes!" Diane said.

"Yeah, my fingers will fall off any minute!" Noelle yelled.

They set up a small tent for the fire.

"Something like Old Man Cain's power would be nice." Meliodas said.

"Like his fire? On it." Alexandre said, summoning a fireball. He torched the logs Ban dropped, starting a fire.

"So you're saying you had the power to warm us all up... but you didn't?!" Noelle said, glaring at him. The Baby smiled. It knew what was coming.

"Oh, shit." Alexandre said as Noelle kicked him.

"YOU!... Ugh." Noelle said. "It's too cold for this."

"You wouldn't have come near me to warm up anyway. You would say something like, "I would rather freeze my ass off than stand near you!"" Alexandre said, shaking his head. Everyone nodded in agreement. "But, I would've had something to say back to that."

Noelle's eyes widened.

"Are you really still thinking about that?!" She yelled. "It was just a little kiss, don't let it go to your head!" she screamed, blushing. "Arianna forced me to do it, anyway!"

"Arianna didn't force you to do anything." Alexandre said nonchalantly. "I think someone was jealous."

"No, I was NOT!" She yelled in protest.

"Dinner time!" Ban exclaimed, holding out plates of pork and potatoes.

"Glad we didn't bring Hawk with us, huh? Think he's still mad?" Alexandre said, grabbing the plate.

"Definitely. He wouldn't eat any of your food for a few days after that. But, back to what you and Noelle were talking about!" Diane said with a giggle.

"Diane, what do you have to be involved in everybody's drama for?" King asked.

"Yeah, don't think we forgot about you and King making out." Meliodas piped up. Diane blushed.

"Well, we love each other, and that's fine! But... Noelle won't tell him." Diane said, playing with her hair.

"Tell him what?!" Noelle said.

"You know." Diane said with a sly smile. Noelle made a small sound, blushing even more.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Noelle said. Alexandre just shook his head.

"Let's go to sleep. We'll be better equipped to complete our mission in the morning." Meliodas said, laying back. The wind had died down a bit, but it was still cold, and snowflakes fluttered down gently, blanketing the ground in snow. Everyone set up their sleeping bags, since tents were too heavy to carry on their backs. They had left Hawk's mom in Liones, so they couldn't stay on her. They were far up north in the mountains. They were climbing to the top. They wanted to know the name of the Goddess in Noelle's sword, since it refused to tell them her name. They wanted to see if the Goddess would help them in any way other than hanging around in the sword most of the time. In the meantime, the rest of the sins were looking for the last of the commandments, to find them and capture them so they can retrieve their power.

Late in the night, a shivering girl cuddled up next to Alexandre, closing her eyes and letting sleep find her.

The next morning, Alexandre opened his eyes and saw a contented sleeping face staring back. He jumped, and realized it was... Noelle. She snored lightly, barely audible. There were snowflakes on her eyelashes, and they fluttered when she slowly opened her emerald green eyes. She smiled at him and slowly closed her eyes again. The baby was there too. It was sleeping in a little bag on her chest. Noelle had been teaching it how to walk. It had learned to eat real food now, and was growing a bit. They still had no name for it. They referred to it as cutie or little one. She really was adorable, and was also convinced that Alexandre and Noelle were her parents. It didn't matter how many time they told it, so eventually, they just went along with it. It looked a little bit like Elizabeth. It had light blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Alexandre thought about whether Noelle would even be able to give the baby back to the real parents once they found them. She'd cared for it since they found it. It never left her side.

"Looks like you've got some real nice padding there." Alexandre said to the child, gesturing to the baby and Noelle. The baby smiled, and closed her eyes. Alexandre sat up, dispelling Chastiefol. Noelle's head was on the snow, and as her neck touched the freezing snow, her eyes snapped open. She brushed the snow off her neck and sat up slowly.

"That was cold." She said.

"Sorry." Alexandre said. Noelle looked around and saw Alexandre's sleeping stuff. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Noelle replied. "Did you... sleep next to me?" She asked.

"Um, no. It's actually the other way around." Alexandre said, correcting her.

Noelle blushed.

"Sorry! I was just really cold." Noelle sighed.

"Don't mention it." Alexandre said. He continued getting ready. He turned to walk away, and Noelle stopped him.

"Thank you. For last night." She said.

"Yeah, it's fine. What's up with you today?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." She said, blushing.

"Oh... okay? Breakfast will be ready in about 15 minutes." He said. He trudged through the snow, and past King and Diane's sleeping bags. All of a sudden, something grabbed his feet, and he face planted into the snow. He looked up, quickly brushing off the ice and snow from his face. He saw King laughing, and Diane smiled.

"We're hungry!" They both yelled., laughing.

"I know! you do this stuff every morning! It'll be ready in 15 minutes." Alexandre exclaimed. Then, the ground started shaking.

Meliodas sprinted up to them, panting.

"Guys... we have a problem."

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again, Happy New Year, and I'll catch you all in the next one!**


	26. The Fourth Orb

**Hey, all! Sorry for the wait, but I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!**

"Guys... we have a problem!" Meliodas yelled. The ground shook once more, and they all looked behind Meliodas to see a whole legion of Gray Demons. There were over 50 of them. "While I was getting the wood we came here for to finish the tavern, these guys unthawed, and we need to kill 'em."

"Alright, let's go." King said, slowly floating towards the mob. The others trudged behind him. They were in no hurry. These demons would be pretty easy to kill.

"Ooh, I've got an idea!" Alexandre said. "Come here, little baby."

The baby waddled up to him.

"Ban, pepper." Alexandre said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." Alexandre replied. He took a bit of the pepper and dusted it on the baby's lip. He snapped, teleporting him and the baby to the horde of demons. He set the baby down gently on the snow, and teleported back to the group.

"We really need a name for you." Alexandre said before disappearing.

"Alexandre, what the hell are you doing?!" Noelle yelled.

The baby sniffled.

"Get down!" He yelled.

The demons walked towards the baby, mouths agape. Alexandre turned to look at the group, who was huddled in the snow.

"Baby bomb."

The baby sneezed, and a blinding light shot from the baby, a huge rumbling noise shaking the ground. Everyone looked, and about half of the demons in the vicinity were vanquished. The others were injured by the holy explosion the baby made. There was melted snow all around the baby, and it laughed as it looked at the injured demons with a smile. Alexandre started laughing.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" He yelled. He retrieved the baby and gave it to Noelle.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Noelle yelled.

"That the explosion would be fucking sick!" Alexandre said back.

"It could have died!" She yelled.

"But it didn't." Alexandre said with a smile. "Let's take down the rest of these."

They split up and started killing the Gray demons, not stopping to rest until every demon died. Noelle even helped, using the sword she had been entrusted to Arc the demons out of existence. After they finished, Meliodas got ready to go out again.

"Where are you going?" Diane asked.

"To get the wood. I had to leave it there so I could come warn you guys. Also, I wanna show you all something. We didn't just come so we could get wood. If it were that simple, I would have had Merlin come get it." Meliodas said with a grin.

They cleaned up camp and walked through the snow, following Meliodas. He walked into a huge abandoned temple.

"Woah." They all said. They walked in, and Meliodas walked over to a pedestal in the center of the room. It was made of obsidian, a dark purple and black. It had gold and silver markings on the side.

"Alexandre, we came to make you a sacred treasure." Meliodas said.

"Why? He already has a Sacred Treasure." Noelle said.

"No, a Sacred Treasure is an item, usually a weapon, that has been forged with the blood of the user. That's what makes Sacred Treasures so unique." Ban said.

"So... the orbs of Harmony and Discord, plus Libra Soluna, aren't actually his?" Diane questioned.

"Nope." Meliodas said. "His is a special case. Come here, Alexandre."

Alexandre walked to the captain.

"Hold out your hand." The captain ordered.

Alexandre held out his hand, and Meliodas cut his wrist with a dagger. The blood spilled onto the altar. He took some iron out of a fire, still hot, and poured it into the cubic mold inside the pedestal. It made a hissing noise.

"This isn't just his Sacred Treasure, either." Meliodas said. "Remember? We gave him some of our blood. This weapon or item belongs to the Seven Deadly Sins. Plus him of course."

The liquid began to glow. It then floated into the air, morphing into a sort of ball. It cooled off in the air, then fell to the ground. It was black, purple and blue. It had a light pulse to it. It hummed and radiated magical energy.

"Now, we have to get back down to the Boar Hat. King Bartra's birthday is in a week. We need to make him the ultimate dish! And I know just what to make him." Meliodas said.

"First, you need cooking training. The King shouldn't be made to eat whatever shit you cooked." Ban said with a grin. Everyone nodded in agreement.

On their way down, they started talking about what they were naming the Sacred Treasure and what it did.

"What about The Seven Deadly Sins?" Diane offered.

"Umm... there are 8 of us." Alexandre said.

"But that's our title. It's different. Also, we already have a move named that." Meliodas said.

"A... move?" Alexandre asked.

"Yeah. The sins all charge their most powerful attacks, then I full counter it, then full counter it again at whatever we're attacking." Meliodas said.

"It looks really cool, and whatever we hit doesn't survive." Diane said.

"I would name the move Buttfuck of Oblivion." Alexandre said.

"That actually doesn't sound half bad." Meliodas said.

"Don't give him ideas." Noelle said to Alexandre. "For now, we'll call it the fourth orb."

"Hmm. Okay." Meliodas said.

They had gotten to the bottom of the mountain and had gotten to Hawk's mom. They walked inside. Meliodas had just started the finishing touches of the roof when Tahj burst into the tavern screaming.

"Come! NOW! Elizabeth has been captured by Estarossa! Zeldris and the others are trying to stop him!" He yelled.

"Guys, let's go!" Meliodas said, leaving his project behind.

"Stay here with the baby. Keep it safe." Alexandre said to Noelle, and he ran out the door with Tahj, Meliodas, Ban, Diane, and King.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've decided that you all will get to choose the name of the baby! It's one of the things I can do to say thank you. My story has over 5,500 views! This growth is tremendous, and I am so happy that you are all enjoying this story. Also, to see and understand what happens in the next chapter, I would suggest that you watch the Seven Deadly Sins movie: Prisoners of the Sky, if you haven't already. Have a good day/night, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	27. The Final Chapter

**Hey, all! This is going to be the last chapter of this story. Don't fret, I have another story in the works, so be on the lookout for it. I'm going to still be accepting Oc's and writing mini chapters for them too. Also, you guys will get to see Escanor battle Alexandre, so that's cool. Anyways, I can't thank you all enough for the amazing support this story has gotten. If not for all of you, the story wouldn't have reached this point. Anyways, and I'm gonna miss saying this... Enjoy.**

 _One Month Later_

Alexandre ducked, barely dodging Escanor's axe. The man swung again, and Alexandre leaped into the air, backflipping over Escanor and kicking him in the back. He fell to his knees and swung one more time with the blunt end of his axe, and it connected, slamming Alexandre into the wall.

"You are no match for the Lion's Sin of Pride." Escanor said as his body got bigger, and he was getting hotter by the minute. The sun was reaching it's peak, and Alexandre was starting to waver. He snapped, and Chastiefol whizzed through the air, heading right for Escanor. He deflected it with his axe, but it kept attacking, the blades sparking with every clash. Chastiefol was golden, in its true form. Alexandre sprinted towards Escanor, ducking down. He swung Libra Soluna in an ark from the bottom up. Blood gushed from Escanor's fresh wound. Alexandre snapped his fingers again.

"Status Promotion." He said.

Escanor yelled as the wound pumped blood like a fountain from Escanor's wound. Then, his eyes darkened.

"Fuck." Alexandre said, darkness swirling around him.

Escanor began to glow. He reached his maximum height, and waved his axe around like a twig.

"You die now." Escanor said. He charged Alexandre, sprinting full speed.

"Wall." Alexandre said, and a purple wall appeared. Escanor cut through it like butter.

"Wall. Wall. Wall." He continued saying, and more walls appeared. Escanor kept destroying them.

"Mega fuck." He said. He still had to hold Escanor off for as long as possible. "All right, Accelerate."

Alexandre glowed light blue underneath his demon form. He ran at Escanor. He only had to hit him once. Escanor slammed his axe into the ground, Alexandre had barely dodged the attack. Alexandre punched Escanor. The man turned around. He grinned and shook his head. Alexandre grinned too. Then he disappeared. He reappeared above Escanor, and brought his sword down full force onto Escanor's head. Escanor blocked the attack just in time, and Alexandre teleported underneath Escanor, slashing at his stomach and legs. He zipped around, flipping and dodging. Escanor couldn't hit him. The more hits he got in, the faster he was.

"Now, I wanna try something new." Alexandre said, landing on the ground. He flashed into Escanor and punched him again. He kept punching Escanor, and slowly, you could see the damage he was doing. Escanor couldn't stop him now.

"Combo Star." He said, and Punched Escanor as hard as he could. The man was blasted backwards, slamming into the wall as blood spurted from his mouth and his wound. He spit blood and charged Alexandre again, summoning a mini sun and kicking it as hard as he could.

"Cruel Sun!" He bellowed as the sun roared through the cube, headed right for Alexandre.

"Full Counter!" He yelled, and the sun was blasted back at Escanor. There was a huge explosion.

"You're done." Alexandre said, and he sheathed his sword. The smoke cleared, but Escanor was nowhere to be found. Then, Alexandre was grabbed by the neck and hoisted into the air.

"I'm done?! Who decided that!? You could defeat "The One"?! Who decided that?! I decide who wins this fight, and that will be me!" Escanor boomed. He lifted his finger into the air, and another sun, easily three time bigger than before, appeared. Ten seconds left.

"It was fun fighting you. You are considered the second strongest of the Seven Deadly Sins, tied with Meliodas... but second only to me." Escanor said. "Cruel Sun!"

There was a huge explosion, and the perfect cube cracked. The smoke cleared. Alexandre was on the ground. Escanor was standing. He stopped glowing.

"Not even the Demon King could defeat the Lion's Sin of Pride." Escanor said. Then, he saw something. Alexandre was glowing blue, black, and purple. Alexandre smiled.

"You thought I was done too. I'm a little tougher than that, buddy." Alexandre said, slowly rising to his feet. The other sins and spectators' eyes widened.

"He is the first to have stayed even conscious through Escanor becoming "The One."" Merlin said.

The Fourth Orb floated around Alexandre. Alexandre took a step towards Escanor, then fell to his knees. He flopped onto the ground and passed out.

"I assume this makes me the victor, Miss Merlin?" Escanor said.

"By technicality, yes." Merlin said. "That was an amazing display of both of your power. Oh, I forget to mention, Escanor. Your power level reached an all time high. It was 160,000 this time."

"Thank you for the information." Escanor said.

"The Captain's fight with me... was cooler." Alexandre said, getting to his feet. "Actually, I take that back. Your fight with the Indura and The Knights of Black a few weeks ago was pretty cool. And yeah, the move is DEFINITELY Buttfuck of Oblivion. "The Seven Deadly Sins?" Okay, that's an okay name, but I'm telling you, that one's better."

"But not PG." Meliodas said.

"Fair Point." Alexandre replied.

"Alexandre?" Meliodas asked.

"Yeah?" Alexandre responded.

"I've been kinda curious. Whenever we touch on this subject, we never really get any answers. Where are you from?" Meliodas asked. Everyone looked with wonder.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, definitely the future, but this universe?" Alexandre explained, shrugging his shoulders. "First I need to figure out where the hell I am, and also what time period. I mean, you guys have holy wars and stuff, so that means anywhere from like 500 A.D. to 1300 or 1400 A.D."

"Well, you're in Britannia." King said.

"Yeah, but I don't think this place is called Britannia in the future. I think it's called England." Alexandre said. "But again, I don't know if we live in the same universe."

"Well, it doesn't change a thing. You're still a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, whether you're from this time period and universe or not." Meliodas said with a smile. "I can continue figuring out how to become the Demon King, since we stopped Estarossa, or Mael, from that corruption. Having all those commandments at once did a number on him."

"I still can't believe that Estarossa is really a Goddess!" Diane exclaimed.

"Not just ANY Goddess, but one of the four archangels!" Noelle yelled. "Their power rivals that of the Ten Commandments!"

"And that the original Gowther is the reason no one knew!" Alexandre added, as everyone looked at Gowther.

"Sparkle." He said.

"Alright, stop it." Alexandre said. "Not to mention, King got that new badass form!"

Everyone looked at King, with his new haircut, the hair swept to the side. He also got a bit taller. The biggest change was the huge multicolored wings jutting from his back.

"Hey, stop looking at me like that! It's still me! My wings just grew, that's all!" King exclaimed, covering his face.

"You also got waaay stronger!" Alexandre exclaimed. "We're having a rematch soon. Right, Captain?"

"Yeah. Anyway, we still aren't in a rush." Meliodas said.

"We could have a rematch really soon then!" Alexandre exclaimed. Noelle pulled his ear.

"Rematch!? You just got your ass handed to you by Escanor!" Noelle yelled.

"No! Look at him! He's covered in blood, and I'm way less hurt than him! Oh yeah, here." Alexandre said, casting the orb of Harmony onto Escanor.

"He still knocked you down though. You're both roughed up. NO rematches for now." Diane said.

"Fine." He said. Noelle kicked him.

"What!?" He yelled.

"So you'll listen to Diane when she tells you to calm down, but not me?!" Noelle yelled, turning red.

"Yeah. I've known her longer." Alexandre said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Noelle screamed. Alexandre held out his hand, and she ran into it, swinging and obviously missing. she screamed and yelled.

"Alright, that's enough." Alexandre said, and she stopped.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She said, sitting down.

"You guys think she likes me?" Alexandre said, and Noelle turned even redder. Then Arianna walked up.

"Hey, guys! Woah, what happened?" she asked, looking at Alexandre and Escanor, with their torn clothes and some injuries.

"We were fighting over the last piece of chicken from last night." Alexandre said with a smile. "Just kidding."

"Well, did you win?" Arianna asked.

"No." Alexandre said. " It was close, but... nah."

"Well, you can't win every battle." She said, rubbing his back.

"Sure." Alexandre replied, sitting down. "I'm hungry, when are we eating?"

"Soon. I'll start food." Ban said.

"Yes!" Alexandre yelled.

The Sins and their comrades all went inside.

"I wonder how Solaad and Ellate are doing." Elizabeth wondered aloud. "That was an unexpected adventure, but I'm glad it happened."

"Speakin' of Solaad, he should've made Bartra's dish. He 's way better than you at cooking, Captain." Ban said with a smirk.

"I still don't know how it didn't taste good." Meliodas said, putting his head in his palms.

"I know what was wrong!" Hawk screamed. "Your "Dash" of salt was the whole freakin' container! You cut the fish with your damn sword! You cooked it in the oven for ONE MINUTE!"

"I should've made whole roasted hog." Meliodas said.

"Reee..." Hawk whined before squealing. He ran outside.

"Mom! Meliodas is trying to eat me again!" He yelled.

"Food's ready." Ban said.

"Let's eat!" Meliodas exclaimed.

After they finished eating, they all headed back outside. Arianna went home, and the rest sat down and watched the sun set. After the sun set, they named constellations and started a little fire. Alexandre was talking to Diane when he felt a head on his shoulder. It was Noelle again. She had just about fallen asleep. Elizabeth was holding the baby. she felt really attached to it, and held it for a little bit every evening. It walked over to them and sat in Noelle's lap and fell asleep. Diane laid her head down on King's shoulder, the same as Noelle did, and fell asleep too. Eventually, Elizabeth did the same thing to Meliodas. A ghostly Elaine did the same to Ban. Tahj looked around.

"I promise I'll find you again." He said into the night sky, looking at her favorite constellation, Pegasus.

The gang all fell asleep happy under the beautiful night sky.

 **Thank you all so so much for reading my Fanfiction. It's been a short but amazing journey, and I'm glad that each one of you was able to experience this. Anyways, keep sending in OC's, Baby names, and other stuff you just want me to read. Also, if you wish, I can read and critique your own stories. Anyways, you all have an amazing, beautiful, safe, and happy day/night, and I'll catch you all later. :)**


	28. Sneak Peek

**Hey, all! Here's a little sneak peek of the next story. I know it really hasn't been that long, but I wrote this up really quick, and I'm so excited about what's planned. I believe you'll all enjoy it. Anyways, enjoy!**

"I've decided." Alexandre said to Meliodas, the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. He was wearing the tavern uniform, a black vest over a white shirt and a red tie. He had blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"What?" Meliodas replied.

"I'm going to look for other people that ended up here." Alexandre said. He had gotten to the world of the Seven Deadly Sins through a portal that had sucked him in. "If there are other people that came here, I need to help them. They probably know next to nothing about this world, unlike me. And I'm going alone."

"I told ya, the sins are here and happy to help you." Meliodas said with a thumbs up.

"I know, but Noelle is gonna want to come. She can't know where I've gone. Knowing her, she'll want to come along and bring Reave. I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to them." Alexandre explained. He looked towards the setting sun, the light reflecting out of his caramel brown eyes. His curly brown hair blew in the breeze. His tan complexion was a pretty rare one around the area he was in. He got a lot of comments from people walking through town, mostly girls going up to him shyly, commenting on his looks. He smiled and accepted the compliments or complaints. He stood up and walked back into the tavern, leaving the Captain to his thoughts.

He strolled in the tavern door to see two people sitting there, clearly waiting for him. One had orange brown hair, and was floating on a green mottled pillow. King, the Grizzly Sin of Sloth. The other was a brown haired girl wearing orange. Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy.

"Hey guys." Alexandre said casually. "What's up?"

"We're hungry!" They said at the same time.

"Why the hell do you always ask me that?! Ban is cooking dinner tonight, so go bother him." Alexandre said, waving them off.

"He's sleeping though." Diane said to him.

"And we aren't THAT hungry. Just a little snack, then maybe a nap." King said.

"Fine." Alexandre said. He hadn't told anyone other than the Captain about his leave of absence. He didn't plan on telling them either. He went over to the pantry and grabbed out a few apples and peanut butter. He cut the apples and put them in separate dishes, one for King, one for Diane.

"Why can't you guys make this yourselves? It's just apples and peanut butter." He said as he put peanut butter in a bowl.

"We know, but you make it with love!" Diane said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah, whatever. You're both just lazy." Alexandre said.

He brought out the food and laid it down on the table. They started eating it.

"Thank you for the food." King said before he started eating.

They heard a loud thump upstairs.

"Ban's up." They all said at the same time. A tall, muscular man walked down the stairs, rubbing his head.

"Damn, that hurt. Why do I always fall out? I need a bigger bed." Ban complained. "What we eatin' for breakfast?"

"More like dinner soon. You got drunk and slept in again." King said, yawning.

Ban ran a hand through his light blue hair.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ban said. He ran back upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later, holding Elaine.

"I'm gonna take Elaine with me today." Ban said. He held her limp body in his arms.

"I don't know why, but while Melascula was controlling her, she said something about being jealous of not going with me places, watching me travel with Jericho. So I'm taking her wherever I go today." Ban explained.

Then, Arianna walked into the tavern. And where Arianna was, Noelle surely followed.

"Hi, Xandie!" She called.

"I told you not to call me that." Alexandre said, walking upstairs. Arianna followed him.

"So, I was wondering if we could go shopping today." Arianna asked.

"I mean, I could, but Noelle would kill me." Alexandre replied.

"Who cares what Noelle thinks?" Arianna said.

"I do. For one, she'll be tagging along whether you want her to or not. Two, she'll be hitting me every three seconds." Alexandre said. "Also, if you want a Goddess baby on your ass, make sure to try something. She will nuke sneeze you out of existence."

"Well, can I hang out here?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah. Whatever." Alexandre replied. He really wasn't paying that much attention to the conversation. He was looking for Noelle and Reave.

"Reave? Where are ya?" Alexandre called.

A toddler waddled up to him. He smiled. Reave played with her blonde hair. she had striking blue eyes, just like Elizabeth, and called Alexandre 'Daddy' on a regular basis. Noelle and him had found her in an abandoned cottage in perfect condition. She called Noelle 'Mommy', which locked Noelle and Alexandre in a sort of parent-like relationship. They tried correcting her, telling her that they weren't her parents, and that her real parents were out there somewhere. She still called them Mommy and Daddy. For now, she was their responsibility.

"Where's Mommy?" Alexandre asked her. she turned and pointed into the far bedroom. His room.

"She's hiding." Reave said.

"Aww. She's adorable." Arianna said.

"Yeah." Alexandre replied. He walked into his room. He opened his closet, and Noelle jumped onto him, knocking him onto the ground. She laughed. She was sitting on top of him, preventing him from moving.

"What are you doing?!" Alexandre yelled, laughing.

"Stopping you." She said.

"From what?" He said, laughing.

" _You're committing a crime that is unbearable. You, Alexandre, are stealing my heart._ " Noelle thought.

 **I hope you all are hyped for this new story. It's gonna be great, I promise you all. Have a good day/night, and I'll see you all later!**


	29. A Fighting Chance

**Hey, all! This chapter is really just a crap ton of fight scenes for you all to read and to show people who haven't read the fanfiction yet. Basically, this is a bunch of reasons to read my fanfictions. Hope you all enjoy! This first fight is between The Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas, and My OC.**

Alexandre ducked and leaped out of the way, barely dodging the attack from Meliodas. The captain leaped into the air, bringing the sword down full force. Alexandre attacked, cutting and slashing brutally, going as fast as his hands could allow. The swords clanged and scraped, grinding together and sparking.

"Faster! I gotta go faster!" Alexandre yelled to himself, pushing himself to the utter limit, swinging his sword as fast as he could, cutting and slicing in every direction possible. Meliodas gasped, barely able to block the ongoing assault. Alexandre landed a hit, cutting the Captain's thigh. Alexandre began glowing blue, and he hit the captain again. He got faster, hitting and going faster, faster and faster with each hit, He was also landing stronger punches, slamming his fists into Meliodas.

"That's one of Alexandre's abilities, Accelerate." Merlin commented.

Alexandre punched Meliodas one more time, and the boy went flying, slamming into the wall of the perfect cube.

"That's another one, Combo Star." Gowther said.

Meliodas' blonde hair stuck to his face. He was dripping sweat and blood. Alexandre was strong. He dashed forward, leaping into the air and flipping over and over, kicking and jabbing at Alexandre. His demon form was revealed, and he continued bashing Alexandre, not holding back. Alexandre blocked the attack with his sword. He charged himself with all of his power. He glowed black and purple and blue, then he disappeared. He blasted into Meliodas, and they both went zooming full speed into the wall again, punching and kicking with all of their might. There was a huge explosion, and the perfect cube broke with the power of their attack.

"Woah." The group said.

 **Here's another fight between Ban and Escanor.**

"You are no match for the Lion's Sin of Pride." Escanor boomed, holding Ban by the throat.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see." Ban retorted, and his muscles bulged. He picked Escanor up and chucked him towards the wall full speed. Escanor hit the wall feet first, then pushed off, slicing Ban in two with his divine Axe, Rhitta. Ban's pieces floated back together, and he continued fighting.

"Hunter Fest!" He yelled, stealing energy from Escanor. He punched Escanor, and the man stumbled backwards. They were both covered in blood. Then, Both men threw their Sacred Treasures, and they clashed in the air, sparking and fizzing. Then, the ground shook beneath their feet. A huge hole appeared, and the Perfect cube plummeted down into the darkness. Both Men still went all out. They slammed into each other, punching and kicking as hard as they could. The cube slammed into the cold stone below, shattering. Both men stood up, and Escanor started charging one of his strongest Cruel Suns yet. He kicked it at Ban, and his eyes widened as it roared towards him. There was an explosion that could be heard from the surface. The sun stopped, still humming and blazing. Ban was covered in burns as he held the sun in his hands. He spun and threw the Sun back full speed at Escanor. Escanor gasped as the sun hit him full force, blasting him backwards into the jagged stones.

"That must have been Ban snatching the Sun at the last second! Go, honey!" Elaine cried.

Both men stood, staring at each other. They sprinted at each other, ready to fight some more.

 **Here's one more fight between Bellion of the Six Nights of Black, Vs. Estarossa of the Ten Commandments, Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins, and Alexandre of the Phase Legion (A little spoiler.)**

"So finally it happens. The Leaders of four Epic orders facing off in combat." Merlin says. "This will be fun to watch."

"I don't know who to cheer for!" Diane yelled, clearly excited.

"All of them!" Noelle added.

The battle began. Bellion started, leaping into the air.

"Death Burn!" He yelled as a huge flare of blue fire burst from him aimed right at all of them.

"Full Counter!" The rest of them all yelled at once. The attack was blasted back at Bellion. Then the demon disappeared. Alexandre kicked Estarossa down, in his Full Assault mode. Meliodas slashed at Bellion with his sword, and Bellion dodged the attack. The swords clanged together. Alexandre and Estarossa were in their demon forms, and they were radiating magical energy like never before. All four demons in the crater ran at each other at once as a huge explosion rocked the ground. They all smiled and disappeared. They slammed into each other, kicking and cutting, slashing and burning, not stopping until the other retaliated. Meliodas flipped into the air and landed on Estarossa. Alexandre ducked, almost using a sixth sense, dodging Bellion's blade. He spun, kicking Bellion back. Alexandre disappeared just after he started glowing blue. He punched Meliodas, then began spinning around, punching and kicking everyone in the arena. He was getting faster and faster, and using Combo Star with it just made him even stronger. He went to kick Estarossa, but he used Full Counter, blasting Alexandre backwards as he fought Meliodas. Bellion appeared out of nowhere and punched Estarossa in the face, knocking him back. Alexandre and Meliodas' swords clashed together, and they swung and cut, unable to hit each other even at the extreme speeds they were going. The group was in awe. These were some of the strongest warriors in Brittania, and they were fighting each other, attacking like no tomorrow.

"Blackout!" Estarossa yelled, chucking a black hole at full speed.

"Full Counter!" Alexandre yelled, blasting the attack at Bellion. Bellion jumped over the black hole, and it slammed into Meliodas. There was a flashing sound, and the black hole slammed into Bellion, and he went flying through the air into Estarossa. Alexandre and Meliodas sheathed their swords. The winners of this fight were already determined. Bellion and Estarossa stood, watching Alexandre and Meliodas, covered in sweat and blood, smiling. A man slammed into the ground in front of them. He was wearing yellow clothes and a red cape. His bald head shone in the sunlight. He dropped his bag of groceries. He tightened his red gloves.

"Caillou here is gonna rape your ass." Alexandre said. "Saitama. Go."

Estarossa teleported right in front of Saitama, punching him right in the head. The man looked at him with a blank expression. Then he punched Estarossa, slamming him through layers of rock and Earth, the ground shaking. Bellion's eyes widened.

"Now I don't want any trouble-" He was cut off as Saitama punched him as hard as he could, and he flew into the air, and he was gone with little more than a twinkle.

"Sparkle." Gowther said, watching Bellion.

Saitama walked over to Meliodas and Alexandre. He high fived them both and leaped into the air, disappearing.

"Oh. that was cool." Meliodas said.

 **I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself with that one. Saitama rules! Anyways, have a safe and amazing day/night, and I'll see you all later!**


	30. Story News

**Hey, everyone! Good news! My new story, which has been in the works for a bit, is premiering on February 21st. Be on the lookout for that. Also, a Valentines Day Special is coming soon as well. Anyways, Enjoy this short!**

Elizabeth chucked a snowball. It smashed into Meliodas' face. He laughed and threw a snowball back. It missed and hit the back of Alexandre's head. Alexandre threw a snowball back, and it hit Noelle. Alexandre tackled Noelle into the snow. She giggled and threw snow in his face. He yelled, smiling, and threw snow on Noelle's face. Elizabeth tripped over the two lying in the snow, and she fell into the snow with them. Meliodas flopped down next to them, and they all laughed. They heard a thumping noise, and Diane sprinted around the tavern, with King following her. He tossed a snowball at her, and she dodged it. Then, she picked up a huge snowball, bigger than King, and hurled it at him full speed. King did a loop-dee-loop in the air, but the snow boulder caught his foot, and he was sent flying into the group, and the snowball exploded. They were all covered from head to toe in snow except for Diane.

"Oh, my goodness! Are you all ok!?" Diane yelled to them. Alexandre and Meliodas' heads popped up.

"Yeah, all good!" Meliodas said with a bright smile. King signaled a thumbs up as he climbed out of the snow.

"The girls!" Meliodas and Alexandre yelled, diving back into the snow. They pulled up Noelle and Elizabeth, laughing and smiling.

The small group all picked up a bunch of snow to throw at Diane, when the snow all surged in one direction, landing in a heap in Ban's hands. He held one out, his tongue sticking out.

"Hey, no fair!" Noelle yelled to him.

"Yeah, that isn't fair, Ban. You can't steal all the time. I'll help you make some of your own." Elaine said softly as she floated down.

"Elaine!" They all yelled.

"I have enough energy to stay awake all day today!" She exclaimed with a smile. "As long as you all keep me very happy!"

They all continued playing in the snow. They set up teams, and played capture the flag and all sorts of other fun games. They invited Merlin, Escanor, Tahj, and Arianna to play in the snow with them. They had lots of fun. The sins and the others used their abilities to the fullest to gain advantages over the other teams. Meliodas used full counter, running into the fray and deflecting all of the snowballs back with double the size. King summoned Guardian to throw huge snowballs similar to Diane's mega snowball. Merlin teleported hundreds of snowballs in the air to create a barrage of snowballs. Escanor even got into it, sending large, slushy snowballs flying into the enemy team. Alexandre zipped through the air, flipping and ducking to avoid the snowball missiles. He grabbed his teammates and moved them away from the incoming fire. It was an amazing day. After they all ate a warm dinner of stew and rolls, they went back outside to watch the stars. This became almost a nightly thing, even though the starts were mostly covered by clouds. They liked finding and naming constellations. In the summer, it would be much better. They fell asleep once again in the light of the moon and the glinting stars.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Catch ya later!**


	31. Kidnapped

**Hey, all! Valentines Day Special coming up next!**

It was an unusually nice day in February, and Alexandre was bored out of his mind. Then, he had a genius idea that would both relieve his boredom and even the score between him and a few people...

"King! Diane, Meliodas! Elizabeth!" Alexandre called up the stairs. They all came bounding down.

"What's up?" King asked.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just bored. So I have an idea." Alexandre said with a smirk.

"Nothing good comes from that..." King whined.

"So, I'm gonna take Elizabeth and Diane for today," Alexandre said as he picked them both up, sitting Diane on his shoulders and holding Elizabeth in his arms. "And you two have to find the three of us. If you don't find us and beat me in a battle by sundown... I get to do whatever I want with them." Alexandre said with a wicked grin.

"What the hell!?" King exclaimed.

"I have to stay in Liones, and you can come looking for us in ten minutes." Alexandre said.

"I'm going to sleep first. We can do this later." King said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I wanna do this." Meliodas said.

"Damn, your guys don't even want you?" Alexandre said to the girls. "Then how about a little... incentive? No... Drive." Alexandre said as he pecked Elizabeth on the cheek and grabbed Diane's thigh. He ran out the door, telling the girls to hang on. Meliodas and King ran to the door.

"Hey, ten minutes." Alexandre said, holding up a finger. He jumped onto the roof of the tavern tauntingly, then leaped down to the ground, both girls squealing in his arms.

"Grr..." King growled. "He really grabbed Diane like that! I'm gonna..." He trailed off as he watched Alexandre run off with the girls.

"Wow, Diane, your thighs feel really nice, not being weird." Alexandre said to her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" She screamed at him.

"Exactly what I said. Softer than Chastiefol." Alexandre replied, laughing. "You okay, Elizabeth? You seem kinda... quiet. I mean, you're technically being kidnapped." He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering... what will you do with us if you win?" Elizabeth asked, looking up a him.

"I'm not sure yet. Diane's probably gonna feel what you feel almost on a daily basis, I assure you." Alexandre said as Diane gasped.

"You don't mean...!" She started.

"Exactly." Alexandre said.

"Fine." she said.

"Huh?!" Alexandre said. "You'd let me do that?"

"Are you gonna be rough?" She asked, looking worried.

"What the-" Alexandre gave Diane a weird look. "Are you two okay? I'm really not gonna do anything to you. You're talking like I'm gonna do something bad to you. I was honestly joking. Calm down."

He walked them into the woods and sat them down behind a bush.

"I guess we'll wait here for a little bit." Alexandre said to them. "Honestly girls, I just wanna rematch your boyfriends." He said. Elizabeth blushed.

"B-boyfriend?! Sir Meliodas isn't my boyfriend! He's just a good friend, that's all..." Elizabeth said, blushing as she looked down.

"Touching you, and only you, the way he does? Nah." Alexandre commented, looking into the clearing. "Anyways, I tied with both of them when we fought, and I'm gonna get a rematch." Alexandre said. "That's like the only reason I did this. Sorry for dragging you into this, by the way."

"It's okay, Xandre! this is kinda fun, too. I'm actually gonna hide. King is gonna freak! Say I got kidnapped or something." Diane said with a giggle.

"You did get kidnapped. By me." Alexandre replied, smiling.

"I guess you're right." Diane said, sticking out her tongue. "Ooh, I know! Xandre, you tie us up, and you can be like the bad guy! King and the Captain will find us, and we'll call them like you're keeping us locked up! Then you guys can fight, and whoever wins, I'll kiss them on the cheek!" Diane said, pointing to her cheek. "This game is fun! We should've just done hide and seek."

"Yeah. We can do that later." Alexandre added. He looked at Elizabeth.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah! I'm just a little bored, that's all." Elizabeth said. She started humming, and Diane tapped his shoulder. He looked at her, and she had a pleading, whining face. He already knew what she was gonna say.

"I'M NOT OKAY! I'm... hungry." She said.

"You're lucky I brought food. I knew this was coming, and I wasn't about to listen to you whine for hours on end." Alexandre said as he pulled out a basket. It had sandwiches along with some other sweets he prepared. He flopped down on his back, resting his head on Diane's thighs.

"This is good!" Elizabeth said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Alexandre replied, closing his eyes. Diane munched on the food. Elizabeth and her chatted for a bit.

"I'm kinda bored again." Elizabeth said to Diane. Alexandre had just closed his eyes.

"You should play with his hair. It's so soft, it feels nice!" Diane said, grabbing Elizabeth's hands and putting them on Alexandre's head. Elizabeth started playing with his hair gently, weaving her fingers between the curls, lightly pulling it and letting it bounce back into place, then ruffling it a bit. Alexandre opened his eyes. Diane started playing with his hair too. Alexandre looked up at them, then sighed, shaking his head. He would never understand girls' fascination with his hair. He closed his eyes again. It didn't hurt or anything, it was just different. It actually felt kinda nice. The sun peeked through the leaves of the branch they were underneath, the soft grass under them. Before long, they all fell asleep.

About an hour later, Diane and Alexandre's eyes snapped open. Alexandre stood up. Elizabeth had her head resting on his arm, and she woke up when he stood.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Neither Diane nor Alexandre replied. Then Elizabeth heard a loud whistling noise sounding through the forest. Then, Alexandre stuck his arm out as a spear flew through the bush they were hiding behind at an amazing speed. He stopped it in place with one hand. Chastiefol's end was less than an inch away from Diane's nose. He shook his smoking and bleeding hand as he threw Chastiefol on the ground.

"They're here." Diane said. The three of them walked out into the clearing. Meliodas was standing there, and King floated behind him, looking around nonchalantly as if nothing just happened.

"So... ready for a rematch? Meliodas, King." Alexandre said, narrowing his eyes. "I had fun with the girls while you were gone." Alexandre said with a smile. King's eye twitched.

"We fell asleep!" Diane said with a giggle.

"No, Diane! You aren't supposed to say that! It's supposed to make them want to fight me. If I want them to go all out, they need to be pissed!" Alexandre said to her.

"Oh, sorry." Diane said, correcting herself. "Oh, help me King! He did... uh... bad things! Yeah! Bad things to me! Get me back!" Diane said, reaching her arms out for him.

"You are terrible at acting." Alexandre said to her. "Anyways..." He snapped, and a large perfect cube appeared around them.

"Here, like this." Elizabeth whispered to Diane. "Sir Meliodas! Help me! I don't know if I can take this anymore! HELP!" She screamed, shedding fake tears. Meliodas blinked, and his eyes darkened. He switched into his Assault Mode. King's eyes flared.

"Now, that's what I like to see. I was bored out of my mind this morning, but now..." Alexandre said with a smirk. Meliodas sprouted wings. King summoned his true Spirit Spear Chastiefol.

"Alright, Step waaay back." Alexandre said to the girls. He looked towards the guys.

"Let's do this." He smiled, changing into his Zenith Form.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Valentines Day special is coming next! Have a good day/night, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	32. Kidnapped P 2

**Hello, my wonderful followers! Continuation of last chapter. Valentines Special next. Enjoy! Just a warning, this chapter might be a little... violent. I won't spoil anything, but just so you all know.**

Meliodas' wings of darkness sprouted from his back. King's eyes flared.

"Yeah, step waay back." Alexandre warned the girls., moving them out of the perfect cube.

"True Spirit Spear Chastiefol, 5th configuration, Increase!" King yelled, sending the mini spears zooming towards Alexandre. Meliodas charged, sprinting full speed as the darkness swirled around him.

"Alright, let's get this done." Alexandre said with a smile. The arrows whizzed towards him.

"Full counter!" Alexandre yelled, blasting Chastiefol towards Meliodas.

"Full Counter!" Meliodas cried, blasting it back again. Chastiefol whizzed past Alexandre's face, King missing his target. Alexandre slammmed the blunt end of his sword into Meliodas, pushing him back.

"True Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Bumblebee!" King and Alexandre yelled at the same time. The spears clanged together, radiating magical energy. Meliodas zoomed at Alexandre. Alexandre stepped to the side, and Meliodas zipped past him, kicking off the perfect cube to headbutt Alexandre. Alexandre backflipped over Meliodas, and the Captain went flying into King. They both fell to the ground.

"Equilibrium Slash!" Alexandre yelled, cutting powerfully into King and Meliodas. They both got up and moved in different directions, before Alexandre could attack again.

"One Thousand Divine Slashes!" Meliodas screamed, swinging his sword in every direction, his hands a blur.

"Chastiefol, Increase!" Alexandre said, snapping his fingers, and Chastiefol was sent hurtling towards King.

"Full Counter!" Alexandre screamed, and Meliodas was rocked by the force of his own Thousand Divine Slashes.

"But I thought Full Counter only deflected magical attacks!" Elizabeth said.

"The Captain's does. But Alexandre clearly didn't use Meliodas'." Diane said.

"Shot Bomb!" Alexandre yelled, launching missiles at the two Sins. There was a huge explosion, and smoke filled the cube. The fight had just truly begun.

"Accelerate!" Alexandre yelled as he sprinted towards King. The fairy flew high into the air. Alexandre jumped, kicking off the sides of the perfect cube. He pushed off the roof and punched King right in the jaw. The fairy King was sent spiraling through the air, landing on the ground with a soft thump. Alexandre dashed at Meliodas, Punching him repeatedly as he got faster and faster.

"This'll put you out for a while." Alexandre said to Meliodas. He swung full force at Meliodas, when he ducked. The punch barely missed.

"Shit!" Alexandre yelled as he jumped back, picking up his sword.

"Star Breaker!" He yelled as white light shot from the tip of his sword. There was a huge explosion again, and in the smoke, Alexandre seized his chance.

"Thunderclap Strike!" Alexandre yelled, slashing into Meliodas. The Captain started bleeding from his wound.

"Rising Tornado!" Alexandre screamed as King and Meliodas were sucked into the vortex.

"Here we go." Alexandre said with a smirk. "Shot Bomb!" He yelled as he launched missiles into the tornado.

"Combined Attack! Vortex Nuke!" Alexandre yelled as there was a loud explosion. The perfect cube shook with the force of the blow. Both sins were sent flying out of the tornado as it dissipated. King landed on his feet, then tripped and stepped back a few steps.

"True Spirit Spear Chastiefol, 4th configuration, Sun flower!" King screamed as a huge flower blossomed from the ground. It charged a powerful beam of energy. Just before it was released, Meliodas disappeared.

"Blackout Arrow!" Alexandre yelled as he quickly shot an arrow from his own Double Bow Harlett. The arrow sliced through the Sun Flower, stopping the attack.

"Exterminate Ray!" Alexandre shouted as a bolt of electricity flashed through the cube. Meliodas was revealed, and he was glowing with demonic energy.

"Time to die. REVENGE COUNTER!" Meliodas screamed at the top of his lungs. He was lifted into the air as a vortex formed around him. He zipped forward with incredible speed and cut into Alexandre.

"FULL COUNTER!" Alexandre screamed as the attack was blasted back at Meliodas. Meliodas spread his legs, and the attack zoomed between his legs. The attack slammed into the side of the perfect cube, and there was a huge purple explosion.

Chastiefol whizzed through the air. Alexandre stopped it with his sword, the weapons sparking as they ground together. Alexandre deflected Chastiefol into the ground, stopping it.

"Cruel Sun!" Alexandre yelled, kicking a mini sun straight at King and Meliodas.

"Full Counter!" Meliodas yelled, countering the sun at King. It slammed into the boy, throwing him against the wall.

"Captain! King is on your side! Why did you attack him?!" Diane yelled at Meliodas. The Captain turned to her, his eyes blazing with a black flame.

"He lost control! Get King outta here, then get Merlin and the other sins here now!" Alexandre commanded Elizabeth and Diane.

"We're already here." Merlin said, with all the others, ready to fight.

"Alright, get in here! We need to stop him!" Alexandre yelled to them.

"Alexandre... you can handle him yourself!" Hawk cried.

"The hell do you mean?!" Alexandre yelled. Then he realized he was glowing gold. He looked down. His blue tattoos were glowing gold now, and there was a golden eye replacing each beast marking. He felt restored, and energized.

"You're power level... is... 3..." Hawk stopped.

"350,000." Merlin finished.

Meliodas dashed forward. His eyes glowed red. Alexandre stuck out his hand, and Meliodas ran right into it. Alexandre held Meliodas still by his face, then threw him backwards, blasting him through the perfect cube like a blanket. The Captain shot through the trees, slamming into the ground.

"Surprised he didn't die from that." Alexandre said, still glowing. Meliodas flew back at him, flapping his wings as fast as possible, a dark blur. Alexandre dashed forwards faster than Meliodas, a glowing gold streak. There was a huge explosion as the perfect cube finally gave way, and a mushroom cloud billowed in the air. The smoke cleared, and Alexandre was holding Meliodas by the throat. Meliodas tried kicking him, and Alexandre stopped it with his other hand easily. He grabbed Meliodas tightly and looked into his flaring eyes.

"I can do this all day." Alexandre said as he put his hand to Meliodas' head. Meliodas closed his eyes as he felt something touch his head. Then they snapped open, and Meliodas went into an outrage. He ripped Alexandre's hands off his face. He kneed Alexandre into the ground, then laid into him, delivering blow after blow, not stopping even after Alexandre was knocked out. Then, with a sickening snap, Meliodas punched Alexandre in the head, silencing him forever. Everyone gasped, and Meliodas shot into Escanor, cutting him in half over and over. Escanor was a smoking heap on the ground.

"E-Exterminate Ray!" Merlin yelled, zapping Meliodas with all of her power. The captain walked right through it and sliced Merlin's head clean off. He ended Diane and King quickly, breaking their backs with two calculated strikes on the back.

"No... why am I doing this?! I have to stop!" Meliodas screamed at himself.

He walked over to Ban, his best friend, and killed him too. Gowther's doll body was easily mutilated by Meliodas' sword. Elizabeth screamed and tried to run, and Meliodas dashed in front of her.

"NO! NOT HER! NOT HERR!..." Meliodas screamed at himself, breaking down, but no sound came out. He watched himself pick Elizabeth up by the hair.

"NOO!NOO!NOOOOOO!" Meliodas screamed at the top of his lungs. He screamed until his throat turned raw as he punched her over and over. She fell to the ground, her lifeless body making a thumping noise. Blood was spurting from her mouth. Tears spurted from Meliodas' eyes. He killed her. He killed the love of his life with his own hands. Another woman he couldn't protect. His entire order was dead. Because of him.

"NOOOOO!" Meliodas finally screamed, as he picked up his sword and plunged it into his own chest, aiming for each and every heart. He jabbed and sliced, mutilating himself. He fell to his knees. This was all his fault, and he was going to keep dying until he forgot about everything, and walked around as a hollow shell for the rest of eternity. He slammed the sword into his chest one last time, piercing through the last heart. He cried his last tear as he slumped over onto his face. He breathed his last breath.

"Hey, look! He calmed down finally." Alexandre said, watching Meliodas revert to his normal form, the pink light embedded in his head stopped flashing. The vision was over.

"His wrath stopped." Merlin assessed, looking at him. "What did you make him see?"

"Nothing in particular. I just shot him with it and used Nightmare Teller. If I didn't, he would've ended up killing all of us. He really needs to remove this curse. But... this is my fault. I put him in that state for only the fact that I was bored. It was wrong, and I'll apologize when he wakes up tomorrow morning." Alexandre said, hanging his head.

"I'm sorry too. I should've known he would do that if it looked like I was in real danger." Elizabeth said. "He might be a little freaked out once he wakes up. He might think he did something bad to us."

"I know it was bad, because he's crying." Noelle said, pointing to the Captain. He sniffled as tears streamed down his face. Elizabeth walked over to him. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"It's going to be okay." She said. Meliodas' tears stopped. He fell asleep.

The group went to bed early that night, without dinner.

 **Sorry if I freaked any of you out with that vision. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Have a good day/night, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	33. Valentine's Day Special

**Happy Valentines Day! Tell the people you love that you love them today! Enjoy!**

Alexandre woke to someone grabbing him. He was pulled out of bed.

"Huh?" He said groggily. Someone pecked him on the cheek.

"Happy Valentines Day!" A female voice yelled.

Alexandre opened his eyes to see a brown haired girl with stormy gray eyes.

"Hey, Arianna." Alexandre said with a smile. "Where's Noelle?"

"Still sleeping with Reave." Arianna said, wrapping her arms around him. She jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You better hold on. I'm not catching you if you fall." Alexandre said to her as he walked to Noelle's room. He got to the door, and Arianna released her grip on him. He slowly cracked open the door. She had just woken up, and she was stretching. Her arms were high above her head, and she yawned. Her red hair flowed down past her shoulders to the small of her back. Alexandre seized his chance. He quickly snuck up behind her and grabbed her sides, tickling her. She screamed, and Alexandre tackled her onto the bed.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She yelled, hitting him. He laughed. Reave woke up.

"Daddy?" she said.

"Hey. It's me." Alexandre said, smiling. "I was just scaring Mommy."

Noelle slapped him again.

"Happy Valentines Day." He said softly in Noelle's ear. She blushed.

"Yeah. Same. Can I get dressed now? Shoo." Noelle said, pushing him out of the room.

"Ok." He said as the door closed behind him. He sauntered downstairs to get breakfast ready. He decided to make pancakes. Best Valentines Day breakfast. He pulled out all the ingredients and started cooking. He was halfway done when King and Diane came down. King walked down the stairs, holding Diane in his arms. They smiled as they looked at each other. Diane pecked King on the lips, and King almost dropped her. He blushed, and kissed her again. She blushed.

"Alright, Lovebirds. We have a dedicated time for that, so you can wait." Alexandre said as he flipped another pancake. Meliodas walked downstairs with Elizabeth in his arms. He started groping her, and she screamed. Alexandre laughed.

"You guys can wait too." He added with a smile.

Escanor patted downstairs, with Merlin floating behind.

"Good Morning! Happy Valentines Day!" Escanor said.

"Morning." Merlin said.

"Morning." Alexandre replied.

Noelle walked downstairs, carrying Reave. They were wearing matching outfits.

"Woah." Alexandre said, marveling at the girls.

"King and I helped make them! Do you like them?" Diane asked.

"Yeah." Alexandre said. He was awestruck. Reave looked pretty cute in the jacket and leggings. But Noelle... she was beautiful. Her hair fir perfectly with the red jacket, with flecks of white in it. She wore a black shirt underneath. The laced leggings, also red, wound up her legs, and it looked really pretty. The red theme really fit her well. She and Reave walked into the dining area.

"What are we eating, Daddy?" Reave asked him.

"Pancakes." He replied with a warm smile.

"Yay!" Reave, Diane, and King all yelled. Alexandre shook his head.

"You look nice today." Alexandre said to Noelle.

"Thanks." She said, blushing a bit.

He put pancakes on a plate in the center of one of the tables. The Sins all dug in.

Then, all of a sudden, Gowther leaped off the stairs.

"The Love Maestro has arrived!" He exclaimed.

"Love Maestro?" Diane said. "Have you ever even had a lover?"

"Yes. Once, a long time ago." Gowther said. "I am here to assess your love for one another."

"Ok..." Alexandre said, giving Gowther a look.

"Alexandre... he cares deeply for all of the sins, but he is unsure of whether he belongs." Gowther assessed.

"Alexandre... of course you belong here." Diane said with a smile. "We're lucky we found you. You're a strong, valuable person."

"You really think so?" Alexandre said, scratching his head. Diane caught site of his beast marking.

"Alexandre? We've never asked this either, but... what is your sin?" Tahj asked.

"My sin, huh? I guess I'll tell you. I wasn't surprised to hear that my sins were Desire and Deception. Especially Desire. My sin... There was a girl. I loved her with all of my heart. But, out of wanting something, I hurt her. Not once, but twice I hurt her because of my selfishness." Alexandre said, looking down. "I lost her that day. I loved her so much. I thought she was the one."

"Oh." Noelle said.

"And... my second Sin, deception... I'll talk about that one later." Alexandre finished.

"My sin is like that." Tahj said. "I don't have a tattoo to show it, and she says it wasn't my fault, but..."

"What do you mean?" Alexandre asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Tahj asked.

"Yeah." Alexandre replied.

"I need your help. Looking for someone." Tahj said to him. "I'll need King too."

"Sure, I can help you." King said with a smile.

"It's a yes from me." Alexandre added, also smiling.

"Thanks. we'll leave in like a month to look for her." Tahj said.

"Oh! So it's a girl!" Diane exclaimed, getting in Tahj's face.

"Alright, Diane, get out of his face!" King yelled, pulling her away.

"We'll talk later." She said to Tahj. He gulped.

They all heard a pop, then a boom. They swiftly walked outside. There were fireworks starting. They were in all sorts of colors. Mostly red, white, and pink. They all sat down and watched the fireworks.

"You jerk! You monster!" Elaine yelled, her ghostly apparition bursting from the tavern. She stormed up to Ban.

"You didn't tell them!? You told me you would!" She yelled at him.

"Elaine, it's really not a big deal." Ban said to her. Her face was red and scrunched up.

"Yes, it is! Why would you do that to me!" Elaine yelled. "Tell them!"

"Fine." Ban said. "Today is my birthday."

"Really!?" The group yelled.

"It really doesn't matter. I'm immortal. I don't even remember how old I am." Ban said.

"I knew your birthday was in February, but I didn't know it was today." Meliodas commented.

"Yeah." Ban confirmed.

"Well, time to make cake." Alexandre said, walking into the tavern.

"Nah, there's no reason to do that." Ban said. "I didn't even want to celebrate it anyway." He muttered.

"I heard that! Make the cake please, Alexandre." Elaine called to him.

"K." Alexandre replied.

Everyone walked into the tavern.

"You really don't have to do this." Ban said.

"Are you kidding me?" Alexandre said to him. "This is a fucking excuse to eat cake! I'm making it whether you want to or not."

"Alright." Ban said, sitting down.

"Here. Happy Birthday, bud." Meliodas said, tossing Ban a bottle of Vonya Ale.

"Thanks." Ban said, popping the cork off.

They ate the cake and celebrated until the sun started rising. Then they slept until noon.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Hope you also all had an amazing Valentine's Day. I'll see you all in the next one!**


	34. The Rematch

**Time for a rematch. Enjoy!**

"I'll beat you this time." Alexandre said with a smirk, looking at Escanor. The man laughed as he threw a huge sun at Alexandre.

"Cruel Sun!" He yelled.

"Full Counter!" Alexandre yelled, deflecting the attack with ease.

"I'll end this quickly." Alexandre said, changing to his Zenith form. He zipped throughout the arena, dodging the attacks from the Sin. Escanor swung the Divine Axe Rhitta as hard as he could. Alexandre ducked, and the axe flew right over his face, cutting a hair off his head. He slashed into Escanor with his sword. Blood poured from the fresh wound. Alexandre went to punch Escanor, flinching and pulling his arm back as he hit concrete abs.

"Damn!" Alexandre said, looking up at "The One."

"Play time's over." Escanor said as he transformed.

"Oh, yeah." Alexandre said as he transformed into his new form. His sin tattoos changed into eyes. He glowed gold, similar to Escanor. Darkness swirled over his blazing gold adornments. He punched Escanor, but the man grabbed his hand. He flipped backwards, and Escanor lost his grip on Alexandre's hand.

"Equilibrium Slash!" He yelled, crashing his sword against Escanor's huge Axe.

"Pride Flare!" Escanor yelled as there was a huge explosion. The smoke cleared, and Alexandre was covered in burn marks.

"Good, but not as good as me." Alexandre said as he disappeared.

He reappeared, and stood perfectly still. Escanor walked over to Alexandre and started pummeling him, smashing his fists into Alexandre's body. As the smoke cleared, Alexandre was covered in a metallic substance.

"Heavy Metal!" He said. Then, he started glowing as a vortex swirled around him. The wind picked up, getting faster and faster. His sword began to glow, and he leaped at Escanor.

"REVENGE COUNTER!" He screamed, slashing Escanor almost in half. the man held fast, and Alexandre attacked again.

"Star Breaker!" He yelled as a white light blasted from the tip of his sword. Alexandre then summoned Chastiefol.

"True Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Fourth Configuration, Sunflower!" He yelled as the flower sprouted. He then punched Escanor over and over, getting stronger with each hit. He was fighting as hard as he could, not holding back.

"Just a little more!" He yelled, blitzing through the area. "Sacred Treasure, release!"

Four more clones of Alexandre appeared, and they all blitzed through out the arena, pummeling Escanor endlessly, getting stronger and stronger. Escanor defeated three of them.

"GOOOOO!" Alexandre yelled as Sunflower shot a huge laser through the area, slamming into Escanor full force. The man was barely standing. Alexandre went for the decisive, final punch, when the man dodged just in time.

"No!" Alexandre yelled.

"You're finished." Escanor yelled. He punched Alexandre as hard as he could, blasting him through a large rock. He lay on the ground, immobile.

"I am the strongest Sin!" Escanor screamed. "Cruel Sun!" Escanor yelled as he slammed the sun into the already unconscious Alexandre. Then, it disappeared into smoke.

"Wow, mean." Alexandre said, behind Escanor.

"No, you're done. Time for my special move! SCALE-" Alexandre disappeared as Escanor slashed at him with the Axe.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Alexandre said, waving his finger. "You don't cut off the special move."

He charged his sword with all of his power. All of the Sacred Treasures of the Seven Deadly Sins appeared, his own versions, of course.

"Time to lose. INFINITY GALAXY SCALE BLAST!" Alexandre screamed. The weapons merged together, and the Fourth Orb appeared. The constellation Libra flashed behind it. A Black Hole sucked Escanor in halfway, holding him in place. Electricity blasted the man, zapping him with hundreds of volts as the Sacred Treasures swirled around, in forms no one had ever seen before. Alexandre landed, slashing into Escanor with the sword until his hands and the sword were a blur. He fired a huge laser into the defeated man, and an explosion rocked the cube and the earth for miles around it. There was a mushroom cloud, and when the smoke cleared, Escanor lay on the ground, defeated.

"I finally win. I've defeated all of the Seven Deadly Sins!" Alexandre turned, giving a thumbs up. Then, his eyes lolled to the side, and he passed out.

"Wow. He did it." Meliodas said, looking at the wreckage as the smoke cleared.

"No hard feelings. Alright, man?" Alexandre said, still on the ground. The Orb of Harmony swirled around the two, healing them.

"Right." Escanor boomed.

"Isn't my Xandre awesome?" Diane said with a smile.

"No. He's MINE." Noelle joked.

"Ooh! So you do like him?" Diane said with a smirk. Noelle shut up.

Alexandre opened his eyes. It was morning, and Noelle slept soundly beside him. His heart was racing.

"Damn It! It was a dream!" Alexandre growled as he flopped over and went back to sleep.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! This is just a short and will likely be the last chapter on this story. The next will most likely be on the new story. So, be on the lookout and I'll see you all very soon!**


	35. Losing Love

**Hey, all! Just a little short showing what would happen if Alexandre lost someone close to him. Enjoy!**

Alexandre sprinted outside. There was no way. No way in hell. Diane was crying. Meliodas was frowning.

"They took her. That way-" Meliodas was cut off as Alexandre zoomed out the door, already in Full Assault mode.

He flew through the air, diving as he saw the carriage rolling away. The men cackled.

"Easy peasy. So the girl is supposed to lure the strongest sin, correct?" One thug asked.

"Yeah. And they're gonna kill him." The other thug replied. "The boss is gonna pay us big time."

"Nice to know." Alexandre said. He grabbed both men by the throat, squeezing their windpipes.

"Now... where is this "Boss" of yours?" He asked with complete calm. "Oh, yeah, and tell me where she really is, because she isn't in there. I'm in no mood for games." Alexandre said, pointing to the back of the carriage.

The men choked and sputtered in reply.

"Huh? I can't quite hear you, speak up." Alexandre said. He loosened his hold on their throats, and they gasped for air.

"Where?" He demanded.

"We'll never tell you. Kill us if you want." The second thug said.

"Oh, you'll wish you never said that." Alexandre said with a smile. He threw the men to the ground. He half unsheathed his sword and then sheathed it. Huge slices adorned the men's bodies, and they screamed in pain.

"Status Promotion." He said calmy. The injuries spurted blood, and the men writhed in pain.

"Where. Is. She?" Alexandre asked.

"Okay! South, by Camelot!" The first thug screamed. Alexandre flapped into the air. He was going to find her.

135 miles south, ten minutes later, Alexandre crashed through the roof of the castle.

"Oh, hello. You must be the Sin that wants this girl." A middle aged man said with a smile as he prodded Noelle with a stick. She was tied up. "I've heard great stories of you. You are the strongest sin, according to your comrades. And one other thing. You never lose your temper. I just would like to see if you are willing to get mad for me.

"What the hell? You weird bastard." Alexandre said. "No."

"Well, I guess I'll have to make more measures." The man said, pulling out a sword.

"Don't you dare." Alexandre said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I do dare." The man replied, narrowing his eyes to slits. He swung the sword right at Her neck. She screamed as the sword embedded itself in her flesh. Alexandre's eyes turned red. He charged, kicking the man into the wall, before beating him brutally, kicking and cutting, punching and slicing, destroying his body in every way possible. He kicked the man through the roof, then reappeared above him and kicked him into the ground. There was a huge explosion. 40 of the count's men stormed into the room. Alexandre's eyes were blazing. He defeated them all, slamming them into the walls and floors, showing no mercy. he didn't even need to use abilities or special moves. He looked at Her when the ordeal was over, and she was gone. A cage hung from the ceiling, and she was bound and gagged inside. She was unharmed.

"It was an illusion." She said. She was crying. He released her and held her in his arms. He hugged her tightly as he flew back towards the tavern. He had gotten her back, and she was sleeping soundly. He smiled as he looked down at her. She was safe again. He wasn't going to lose her.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Just feeling inspired at the moment. Have a good day/night, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	36. Insta

**Hey, all! New story is being updated tomorrow! Also, Oppai club chapters plus OC shorts will still be uploaded on this story. Also a teeny tiny bit of self advertising this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

"It's getting warmer outside. You guys wanna do anything special today?" Meliodas asked.

"Yeah. Take a nap." Alexandre said to him.

"That's the best idea ever." King said, and both guys laid down on their Chastiefol pillows.

"No, that's not happening!" A voice said, blasting cold into their faces.

"Jesus!" Alexandre yelled, jumping up. Tahj ran out the door, and Alexandre sprinted after him. He opened the door, and hot flames licked his face. Alexandre jumped back, and Tahj laughed.

"How long have you been able to do that shit?!" Alexandre yelled at him.

"Ever since I got some help from a few friends when I left." Tahj explained, showing off his colored arms.

"Cool." Meliodas said, sauntering outside.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Noelle asked, walking outside. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"What?" Meliodas asked her.

"I forgot to follow Lifedrained on Instagram!" Noelle said with a wink. ;)

"Ok... Anyways, back to the story!" Alexandre yelled. "As I was saying, you and I should battle!"

"Battle? You and I?" Tahj asked. "Ok... you won't go overkill on me, will you?"

"Not unless you start winning." Alexandre said with a grin. "Also, don't think King and I forgot about what we promised you. It'll happen soon."

"Alright! This is gonna be fun!" Tahj exclaimed.

 **Sorry, I had to do it. decided I'd upload a little something tonight, before the new story is updated tomorrow. Anyways, make sure to follow me on Instagram Lifedrained. Anyways, have a safe and beautiful day/night, and I'll see you all tomorrow!**


End file.
